Being Charmed
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Complete. Sequel to 'Simply Charmed'. The charmed ones face more trouble with a new evil, their kids, their powers, and still trying to keep up a normal life. Proper summary inside.
1. Blinded by the Warlighter

**Being Charmed**

**Summary: The new evil in town crashes Piper and Leo's wedding. Paige discovers her biological father. Phoebe and Cole consider having a baby. Paige and Glenn go through a rough patch, leading to him going travelling for a few months and her to meet federal agent Kyle Brody, is their relationship over? Phoebe tries to help best friend Hilda, with great consequences. Prue's demonic powers grow. Patrice, Karis, Grace and Andy also appear.**

**Characters:**

**Prudence (Prue) Halliwell-Trudeau- The eldest sister. Her witch powers are telekinesis and astral projection, she has also received the power of acid generation from the woogy during her subplot at the end of 'Simply Charmed'. She and Andy are married with a daughter, Grace.**

**Piper Halliwell- The second sister. Her powers are temporal stasis and molecular combustion. She and Leo are engaged with a daughter called Patrice.**

**Phoebe Halliwell- The third sister. Phoebe is the Angelic Seer. Her powers are advanced premonitions/visions, levitating, electrokinesis, empathy, telepathy and advanced sight. Engaged to Cole.**

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews- The youngest sister. Her powers are orbing, psychokinetic-orbing, sensing and partial healing. Paige married Glenn the month after Prue and Andy wed, they have a daughter named Karis.**

**Leo Wyatt- An Elder. His powers are orbing, healing, sensing, electrokinesis, telekinesis, levitating and partial telekinetic-orbing, He is engaged to Piper and they have a daughter called Patrice.**

**Andrew (Andy) Trudeau- A warlighter. His powers are orbing (red), thermokinetic touch, sensing, mental suggestion and transmogrification. He is married to Prue with daughter Grace.**

**Glenn Belland- A mortal. Glenn is married to Paige with a daughter, Karis.**

**Cole Turner- Half-demon/half-mortal. His powers are shimmering, energy balls and partial telekinesis. He is engaged to Phoebe.**

**Karis Marissa Halliwell-Belland- Daughter of Paige and Glenn. Her powers are electro-pyrokinesis and electro-hydrokinesis.**

**Grace Andrea Halliwell-Trudeau- Daughter of Prue and Andy. Her powers are enchanted sight and conjuring.**

**Patrice Phoebe Halliwell-Wyatt- Daughter of Piper and Leo. Her powers are orbing, cryokinesis and sensing..**

**Phobia Hayes- Daughter of Barbas and a warlighter. Her powers are lunakinesis, orbing (red), transmogrification and nightmare amplification.**

**Hilda Dawson- A serpent witch. Her powers are optic thermodynamics, invisibility, psychic storms and serpent form.**

**Ages:**

**Prue- 29**

**Piper- 27**

**Phoebe- 26**

**Paige- 24**

**Glenn- 25**

**Karis- 3**

**Grace- 20 months **

**Patrice- six months**

**Phobia- sixteen**

**Hilda- seventeen**

**Replies from 'Simply Charmed':**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Strange idea of Utopia lol! Of course Prue and Andy managed to get married, they're a perfect couple! I can't believe you think it was awesome!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! It really is my best story yet! Hopefully this will be just as, maybe twice as, good! I haven't fully decided what the outcome of my Paige/Glenn/Kyle subplot will be! You'll have to see about Phoebe and Andy!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Yep, Pheebs is still the Angelic Seer! It was just the human world that can't remember!**

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it!**

**Here's the first chapter. PLEASE review.**

**Blinded By The Warlighter:**

Piper pushed the pink stroller through the front door of the manor, Leo following close behind,

"Piper, it's not that bad," he said,

"not that bad? he practically said we can't get married in a church!" she exclaimed, causing six month old Patrice to wake up.

"Shush sweetie, it's okay," Leo said, crouching down next to the stroller and stroking his daughter's head of messy dark hair, calming her down,

"I think she needs a proper nap, I'm gonna take her upstairs," Piper said, scooping Patrice up in her arms and heading upstairs. As she approached her bedroom a swirl of red orbs appeared in-front of her and changed into a stout, red-headed, woman,

"where's Andy?" she questioned,

"who are you?" Piper asked.

"Natalie," Andy's voice said from behind, "Piper, this is Natalie, a fellow warlighter," he explained,

"I'm here on business, and just so you know, I will be returning to my original status of whitelighter soon," Natalie stated.

"What do you mean? why did you become a warlighter if you were a whitelighter?" the middle charmed one asked in confusion,

"because I needed to be able to defend myself from the Avatars, and some of the less advanced whitelighters," the snobbish warlighter replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go put Patsy down for a nap, then I'll meet you all downstairs," Piper said, entering her bedroom,

"the others are in the kitchen," Andy said, but Natalie had already orbed down there.

Not much later,

"so you're telling us, that there's a warlock named Eames killing witches for their powers? what else is new?" Paige said,

"what's new is that he's also killing demons, and if he collects too many powers he'll be strong enough to rival the Source," Natalie told them.

"Okay, so where do we find him?" Prue asked,

"you're the charmed ones, you tell me," Natalie replied,

"urm, I'm not a charmed one, well not anymore, but can I tell you?" Phoebe asked, raising her hand in the air, Natalie stared at the Angelic Seer, and then nodded. Phoebe's eyes changed to two bright glows and psychic energy flooded the room,

"I know where he is," she said, placing her hand on Cole's head and transferring the whereabouts off Eames' location into his mind.

"Follow me," the half-demon instructed, shimmering out with Phoebe in his hold, Paige orbed her, Piper and Prue out.

They shimmered and orbed into an alley,

"are you sure this is the right place?" Piper asked,

"yes," Phoebe replied, sensing for Eames again, he was still here. The five watched as a woman with black hair and yellow eyes ran towards them, a man with longish dark hair strolled behind her, laughing. The woman spun around and ripples of golden light released from her eyes, smothering him in flames,

"I don't think so," he cackled, the flames vanished and left no burns. Eames, the warlock, blinked behind the witch and stabbed her, before absorbing her power,

"uh oh," Paige gasped, dodging a disc made of flames, which he had thrown at her as he blinked out.

Later that afternoon, Karis and Grace were chasing Kit and Kat through the house, much to the cats' dislike,

"tit and tat till won't come," Karis moaned, even though she couldn't speak properly now she still couldn't pronounce 'K'.

"Shush, Pat sleepy," Grace instructed, holding her index finger to her mouth, Karis scowled, like she always did when someone told her what to do.

In the attic, the adults were discussing a plan to vanquish Eames,

"why don't we just summon him and I'll blow him up?" Piper asked, snuggling Patrice in her arms.

"Because he will kill you first," Natalie spat, a red glow enveloped her hands,

"don't you dare throw a laser at me," Piper snapped,

"it's not a laser, it's a rarer form of thermokinesis, more powerful," Natalie hissed,

"I don't care what it is, just don't put it anywhere near me," Piper stated.

"I just saw Eames, killing a darklighter," Phoebe said, stopping the arguing twosome,

"why would he kill a darklighter?" Andy asked,

"so he could kill a whitelighter…" Prue began,

"…and take their power, so the can orb up there and kill all of the Elders and other whitelighters, leaving no one to heal the witches," Paige finished her sentence. Eames blinked in in-front of the family,

"clever girls, but I've already killed the darklighter," he told them, a crossbow appeared in his hand and he fired at Leo, who destroyed it with a lightening bolt.

"Warlighter orbs will get me up there too," the warlock said, shooting at Andy, but Prue sent the arrow flying back, unfortunately Eames used one of the powers he had stolen, deflection, to move it at Natalie, stabbing into her chest.

"Heal her," Paige told Leo, he knelt down and tried, but nothing happened,

"the arrow went into her heart, if it had gone somewhere else I might be able to heal her, but it's probably already killed her," he replied, watching as Natalie slipped away. Eames gave a laugh and blinked in next to Natalie, blinking back out with her,

"we need to get up there, to protect them," Leo said, glancing up at the ceiling,

"Glenn, Cole, you stay here with the kids," Piper said, handing Patrice to her half-demon uncle,

"I'll stay too, just in case," Phoebe told them, watching as Leo orbed Paige and Piper, and Andy orbed Prue, up there.

They orbed in a few minutes before Eames, appeared in the warlighter orbs he had stolen from Natalie,

"you can't stop me," he said, shooting arrows in every direction, one slicing into Paige, Andy and Leo. Prue and Piper watched as numerous Elders and whitelighters collapsed, darklighter arrows sticking out of them,

"it's gonna take something powerful to vanquish him," the eldest sister said,

"I've got the perfect idea," Piper told her. Eames threw a disc of flames at the sisters, Piper froze it and blew it up, then she froze the blown up parts before they completely disappeared,

"move them around him," she instructed, Prue waved her hands and the fire particles began swirling around Eames. Piper then blew the warlock up, knowing he'd reform, and froze his particles, Prue understand her sister's plan and began telekinetically mixing the fire parts and Eames parts, so when he reformed he had fire amongst his body, which caused him to explode.

"Bye, bye," Piper grinned, but this disappeared when she realised Leo, Paige, Andy and lots of others were still wounded,

"what are we gonna do?" Prue asked,

"I have no idea," Piper replied, watching as the angelic beings began to slip towards death. Suddenly, orbs appeared beside the two sisters and formed a man, he had grey hair and his clothes were covered in scorch marks,

"who are you?" Piper asked,

"Sam, whitelighter and demon hunter, I sensed they were all hurt and came," he replied.

"Sam…" Prue thought for a moment, "…mom…Paige!" she realised, whispering it in Piper's ear as they watched Sam heal all the others, then orb out.

The following morning, Piper and Prue were in the kitchen when Paige walked,

"we need to tell you something," Prue said, "I think you'll need to sit down," Paige took a seat at the kitchen table, Piper and Prue both took on of her hands in their own.

"Last night, the whitelighter who healed all of you was Sam," Piper told her,

"that's nice," Paige nodded, slightly confused at why she needed to sit down for this,

"Paige, you don't understand, Sam was the name of mom's whitelighter," Piper continued,

"my father," the youngest sister gasped.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Paige decides to track down Sam. Prue and Andy protect Delta, a witch in the Dimension of Olympia, from a dragon warlock. Phobia teaches demonology for a lesson when the teacher is found as stone. **


	2. Dads, Dragons, and Demonolgy

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed.**

**Dads, Dragons, and Demonology:**

Paige sat on her bed, reading through the Book of Shadows, especially the part about whitelighters. Ever since Prue and Piper had told her Sam had healed her, the youngest sister wanted to know about her whitelighter half, and assumed the book would give her answers, but it said nothing more than she already knew.

"This is useless, the only thing that tell me about whitelighters is someone who's been one," she said, closing the book and leaving her room, walking through the house in search of Leo

The following morning, Piper was baking some cookies when cold mist whizzed past her head and hit the fridge, encasing it in ice,

"Patsy, that's naughty," she scolded, but Patrice just giggled in her father's arms. Leo handed their daughter to her mother,

"Paige was asking questions about her whitelighter half last night," he said,

"what did you tell her?" Piper asked,

"the truth," he replied.

"And what's the truth?" the molecular witch questioned,

"that whitelighters are good people, and in time she will learn more about that, especially when her powers grow as she may receive some whitelighter ones as well as witch ones," Leo told her.

At Magic School, Paige sat in her office, looking through some of the students' grades,

"I can't cope with this right now," she groaned, tossing the grade papers into the top draw of her desk, "I need to know more," she said to herself. The whitelighter-witch stormed out her office,

"Miss Monroe, you're in charge," she said, as she walked past the demonology teacher, not realising she was stone, then Paige orbed out.

Andy orbed into the Montana mansion, where Olivia was feeding eight month old Kali, her and Richard's daughter,

"is Richard here? I need some help," he asked,

"no, he's helping his brother vanquish a harpy," she replied, the warlighter orbed out.

He orbed into his and Prue's bedroom,

"I need your help," he stated,

"sure, what's wrong?" Prue asked,

"a resident of Olympia, a witch, is under attack," Andy replied, taking her hand and orbing them out.

Phoebe paced the bathroom of her and Cole's apartment,

"if it's a blue line I'm pregnant," she said, lifting the white stick off the shelf, "no blue line," she whispered, a tear glistened in her eye as she dropped the test in the bin.

"Was it positive?" Cole asked her, as she left the bathroom, the Angelic Seer shook her head,

"but it's okay, I mean we hadn't fully decided on whether we wanted kids yet, so it gives us some more time to plan stuff for when we do have one," she said, hiding her sadness over the fact she wasn't pregnant.

Red orbs materialised in a field, creating Andy and Prue,

"Delta!" he called,

"over here!" a voice cried, they turned to see a man attacking a woman. Delta was about the same age as Prue, with waist-length red hair and startling green eyes, she tried to get the man off her with a lunakinetic blast, but he destroyed it with a spiral of flames which shot from his mouth,

"a dragon warlock," Andy muttered. Prue swung her hands through the air, telekinetically throwing the warlock off Delta so she could run to them,

"he's too strong for my mere magic," she whimpered, Andy took one look at the severe burns and wounds on Delta's skin and knew this was a job for the charmed ones, the eldest of which was standing next to him.

"You guys get outta here, I'll keep him occupied," Prue told them, releasing another telekinetic blast at the dragon warlock, Andy hated to leave his wife with such a powerful, demonic, being, but he knew she was right and orbed back to the manor with Delta.

Paige orbed into the alley where Leo had sensed her father,

"I know you're here, I just want to meet you," she yelled,

"I'm here," Sam said, orbing in behind her. She turned around and stood silent, not able to take her eyes off him, her biological father,

"daddy," she whispered, he nodded,

"I can't believe it's really you," he said, strolling towards her, but she stepped back.

"Sorry, it's just you gave me away at birth, it's gonna take a while for me to deal with the fact you're here," she told him,

"Paige, me and your mother gave you away at birth because it was the right thing, god knows what the Elders would have done if they would have find out, and we wanted you to have as normal a life as possible, because we knew your sisters wouldn't," Sam said.

In the Dimension of Olympia, Prue was getting weak after using her telekinetic power so much in such a short time, the dragon warlock was beginning to get the upper hand as it appeared he was not getting at all tired,

"what's a matter witch, lost ya touch?" he laughed.

"Not quite," she snarled, her eyes turned demonic red and acid sprayed from her hands, smothering him.

"Prue stop!" Andy exclaimed, when he orbed in to see his wife using her demonic power, she stopped at the sound of her husband's voice and grabbed a rock off the floor, shoving it into the warlock's stomach.

"Calm down, you don't want your demonic nature to get the better of you," Andy told her,

"I know, but he was so cocky," she said, acid still leaked from her fingertips, burning through her jeans and onto her skin, but she didn't even notice. The dragon warlock leapt into the air and released a tornado of fire from between his lips, directly at the couple, Prue raised her hands and a barrier of darkness protected them from the flames,

"your demonic powers are growing, if you don't calm down you'll end up the Angel of Shadows again," Andy stated, holding his wife and orbing them out.

Piper froze the energy ball which was heading towards the playpen her daughter was lying in,

"stay back," she instructed Delta, who was standing behind the dining table. The middle charmed one threw out her hands and the attacking demon blew up, just as Andy and Prue orbed in. The red of Prue's eyes had begun to fade and her original colour return, but it was still visible,

"where's Paige? you'll need the power of the three to vanquish the dragon warlock," as Andy spoke the warlock himself barged through the front doors.

"I'm here," Paige said, orbing in next to Piper, the charmed ones joined hands and chanted;

"the power of three

will set us free."

They repeated it several times and the dragon warlock bursts into flames.

Phobia stood on top of one of the desks so the rest of the class would notice and be quiet,

"what you doin?" Hilda asked,

"if you hadn't noticed Miss Monroe is a statue in the corner in the room, and demonology's my favourite lesson, so I'm gonna teach it," Phobia replied with a smile, the rest of the class gave a snort of laughter before taking her seriously.

A few minutes later, Piper, Prue and Andy watched from the doorway as Phobia taught the class,

"what are we gonna do about her?" Piper asked, pointing to Miss Monroe,

"the Elders said they'd fix it," Andy replied, "but we're gonna need to find out who did it."

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Paige has lunch with Sam. Piper collapses. Prue and Cole have a heart-to-heart over being part demon.**


	3. Conversations with Demonic People

**Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed.**

**Conversations with Demonic People: **

Piper, Paige, Leo and Cole sat in the library of Magic School,

"I can't find anything to do with demons who turn things to stone," Leo said, closing the book in-front of him,

"me either," Paige agreed, putting the book she had been reading on top of the large pile.

"So there's nothing in the book, and there's nothing in here, so where will we find something?" Piper asked,

"we could always see if there's something in Olympia," Cole replied,

"that's a good idea," Paige nodded, orbing out. Leo took hold of Piper's hand and orbed them out, while Cole shimmered out.

Meanwhile, Prue stalked through a dark, damp, abandoned, warehouse, whispers rustled amongst the walls and cracks spread across the ceiling,

"I know you're here," she stated. A black dragonfly hovered past her head, it split up and became two red wasps, which darted towards Prue, ready to sting her,

"I didn't come here for dragon flies," she hissed, her crimson eyes set upon the wasps and they burst into flames.

"I know why you're here, demon," a voice told her,

"I'm not a demon," she said, her eyes turning back to green,

"whatever, but I'm not giving you the Grimoire, I risked my life stealing this from the Avatars, I'm not going to give it up now," the voice said. The eldest of the Halliwell sisters closed her eyes, a bubble of orange formed around each of her hands, then she flicked her fingers and the bubbles blasted through the air, connecting with the wall in-front of her and making it explode into fragments of mouldy plaster and cracked cement. A man could now clearly be seen standing there, the Grimoire in his hands,

"you sure you're not a demon?" he coughed, dust from the collapsed wall was flying around the air, entering his and Prue's lungs, but she didn't cough, she didn't want to show any kind of weakness.

"Give it to me," she snarled, darkness clouded over her eyes,

"fight me for it," the demon said, but before his green laser could get near her, she vanquished him with acid, picking up the Grimoire from the pile of ash which remained of him.

**Dimension of Olympia**

"You might find something in here," Artemis told Paige, giving her a large, heavy, leather-bound, book,

"thanks," Paige said, struggling not to drop the old book.

"I'm gonna go pick the kids up from Magic School and take them home," Piper told them,

"okay, see you later," Leo said, they shared a kiss and then he waved his hand, making her orb out.

Not much later, Piper sat at the dining table, reading through the books from the club, when she saw orbs form next to Karis and Grace, who were playing with their toys, and form Patrice,

"you're supposed to be having your nap," the middle charmed one stated. As she stood up, Piper was hit with a dizzy spell and dropped to the floor unconscious,

"auntie Piper!" Karis exclaimed, running to her aunt's side, "Patsy need to orb us to uncie Leo," she told Grace, who held Patrice's hand in her own and then took Karis', who was holding onto Piper's.

"Orb us den," Karis said, Patrice just giggled,

"me call," Grace said, "dada!" a swirl of red orbs appeared beside them and transformed into Andy,

"auntie Piper!" Karis told him, pointing to Piper. Andy crouched down next to his sister-in-law, checking her pulse,

"I'm gonna orb aunt Piper to hospital, Karis if a demon attacks get Patsy to orb you out," he told them, dissolving into orbs.

Paige orbed into the female toilets of a café, where she was going to be meeting her real father for lunch, she walked into the main part and found Sam waiting for her at a table.

"Hi," she said, taking a seat,

"hi," he greeted, Paige felt very uncomfortable, they both did,

"I want to know more," she blurted out,

"more about what?" he questioned,

"who I am," she replied.

"Okay, anything you want to know I'll tell you," Sam told her, Paige nodded and a half smile appeared on her face.

Cole shimmered into his apartment, expecting to find Phoebe, but instead he found Prue waiting for him,

"Prue, can I help you with something?" he asked,

"how do you do it?" she said,

"do what?"

"handle being part demon."

"It is quite difficult, but the way I learnt was to suppress my demon half as much as I could," he told her,

"my witch powers feel weak compared to my demonic ones, I don't know what to do," she said, sadness filled her face.

"Prue, all you need to remember is that you're not evil, you're a charmed one, practically the greatest force of good in the world, as long as you don't forget that you'll be fine, and don't use your demonic powers for more than a minute or two, otherwise your body might get too used to them and want more," the half-demon explained.

"Thank you, I can't believe I'm saying this, considering I kinda hate you, but thank you so much," she said, a small smile played across her lips, she reached out to get the Grimoire off the table but it leapt out of her grasp,

"see, you're not evil," Cole said, "why did you want it anyway?"

"Because I thought there might be something about demons who turn things to stone in there," she replied,

"and is there?" he asked,

"I don't know, I haven't looked yet," she shrugged,

"well considering you can't touch it, I'll get it, shimmer us to the manor and you can use some kind of cloaking spell so Andy or Leo can touch it, if you do if might awaken you demonic part, and Piper might be gullible to the dark magic, though there's less chance of it getting to Paige or Phoebe as they are half-whitelighter and the Angelic Seer," he told her, lifting the ancient book up and shimmering him and Prue out.

At the hospital,

"we've ran some tests, so she should be able to leave now," the doctor told Andy,

"do you have any idea what it is?" the warlighter asked,

"she might be anaemic, possibly diabetic," he replied,

"okay, thank you," Andy said, walking over to where Piper was standing and leading her into an empty corridor, where he orbed them out.

They orbed in to find Prue making a potion and Cole playing with his nieces,

"what's that for?" Piper asked, she still felt a little bit drowsy,

"so Andy can touch the Grimoire, see if there's anything about stone-turning demons in there," Prue replied,

"when did we decide this?" Andy asked, feeling like he'd missed something.

"Well it's either you or Leo, you'll be more resistant to it's dark magic," the eldest charmed one told him, as she drizzled some black liquid into the potion, causing it to make a 'popping' sound.

A few minutes passed, and Andy had now drank the potion and was flipping through the pages of the Grimoire,

"I've found something," he stated, they all crowded round him to read what he had found.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. I haven't decided on the next chapter, but I know it will be up tomorrow.**


	4. Pardon My Past And Future

**A/N. Hi, I'm so happy because I haven't got school for two more weeks! Yay! I Love Easter! Anyway, on with the replies:**

**The Cheese-Fairy- Glad you liked it! Call me vain, but I think Paige is one of the characters who it comes naturally for me to right! You'll see what Andy found in maybe the next chapter! You're so evil towards Phoebe -tries not to laugh- her and Cole aren't gonna exactly have it easy! You'll have to see about Piper! And YAY, you update today! Have you broke up from school ye for Easter? **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! My Artemis is the Greek Goddess! I think she's the goddess of the moon and hunt! The Prue and the dragonflies part was just a opportunity to write a bit of demonic Prue, I love describing her appearance, attitude and powers when I make her evil, but I'm pretty sure I'll get over that soon and there'll be more of 'Charmed One Prue'! I didn't say that very clearly, what I meant by what Prue meant was that Andy AND Leo were more resistant to the Grimoire's dark magic because they are angelic creatures!**

**A/N. This chapter is probably the most rubbish one which will be in the whole fic, but bare with me. It focuses on Phobia, Hilda and Georgia (who was briefly mentioned in chapter 36 of Simply Charmed). **

**Pardon My Past…And Future:**

It was a normal day at Magic School, lessons, teachers, and an attempted demon attack,

"I wonder if the future will be like this?" Hilda said, Phobia shrugged,

"I said we'd go meet Georgia lunch, you coming?" she asked, Hilda nodded and they walked off down the corridor, pushing Barry, one of the many geeks in the school, into his locker. As much as they denied it Hilda and Phobia were bullies, but even when they admitted it they blamed it on the fact that they had demons in their bloodline.

After school, Phobia appeared out of the red orbs she had inherited from her mother, glancing around her surroundings before orbing out and back in again with Hilda and Georgia, a molecular witch who had become good friends with Phobia and Hilda.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Georgia asked,

"stop being such a goodie-goodie," Phobia said, making a circle out of candles and lighting them,

"he's right, what exactly is this spell gonna do?" Hilda questioned,

"it's gonna take us to the future, just like you guys said you wanted to before," Phobia replied.

"If I remember correctly, what we said was I wonder what the future will be like," Hilda said,

"hey, I didn't say a thing about it, I wasn't even there," Georgia stated,

"whatever, I have a craving to use magic, and this is the perfect opportunity, besides, it's a re-wording of a spell cast by Penny and Patty Halliwell, two of the greatest witches of all time, what can go wrong?" the half-warlighter/half-demon told them, then they sat in the centre of the circle, joining hands, and chanted;

"I time for everything and to everything it's place,

take us forward through time and space."

Bright lights enveloped the trio and transported them from the dark classroom they were in, floating up into the sky and dissolving through a time ripple.

**The Future**

A golden sparkle materialised in mid-air and floated down into the body of a woman, who was sleeping, as it completely entered her chest she shot up and looked around at the room she was in, the house she was in.

"It worked," she grinned, looking in the mirror, seeing her long locks of black hair, and the beautiful rings which glimmered on her finger, she was married,

"Hilda! Georgia!" she called, this woman was Phobia. She recognised the house she was in as the Montana mansion,

"oh my god, do I live here?" she asked,

"yeah, are you okay sweetie?" a man asked her, he had dark hair and distinguishing features, he looked a lot like Richard,

"of course I am," she lied, "I just need to go meet someone."

Phobia orbed into Magic School to see it had hardly changed,

"Phobia, thank god you're here!" a red-headed woman exclaimed,

"Georgia, are you married too?" Phobia asked, showing off her ring,

"no, but when I woke up I was in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test, I'm having a baby," Georgia said, "well at least this me is."

"Wow, I'm married, you're pregnant, I really hope it's not with the same guy, but we need to find Hilda," Phobia stated, orbing them out.

They orbed into the house where Hilda lived in the present, or past in this case,

"maybe she doesn't live here anymore?" Georgia said,

"guys, we need to reverse the spell," a petite, skinny, woman told them, her black hair was greying and scrawny, her clothes were torn and cuts and bruises marked her pale skin.

"What happened to you?" Phobia asked,

"this future is bad, I'm bad, I've taken upon my destiny and become just like Hexandra," Hilda replied, Phobia knew Hilda was very emotional when it came to the topic of her dark destiny, and wished they hadn't cast the spell, after seeing the wreck Hilda's life was going to become.

"Okay, but we're gonna need seven candles, black and yellow, a sage stick and then I'll think of a way to change the spell so it'll take us back," Phobia agreed,

"we didn't need a sage stick to come here," Georgia stated,

"I know, but they're used in a lot of spells so I'm guessing they give extra power to them," Phobia explained.

About fifteen minutes later, the three sat in the middle of a candle-made circle, waving sage sticks around and chanting;

"a time for everything and to everything it's place,

take us back through time and space."

Once again they disappeared into swirling lights, except these lights took them too far back.

**The Past, 1647**

An attractive brunette awoke in an alley, her silk, blue, dress was covered in grass stains and dirt,

"oh no," she groaned, this woman was Phobia's past life.

"Lady Shauna, we need to get you inside and cleaned up, you're supposed to be meeting Sir Karne and he'll be appalled if you turn up looking like this," a small, chubby, woman said, waddling over to her and helping her up, before leading her into the stone manor she had just come from.

In Paris, Sophia De Birche, a French countess and Georgia's past life, stood in her bedchamber, being fitted for a beautiful, yellow, gold laced, gown,

"leave us," a male voice said, the dressmakers left the room and Georgia/Sophia smiled when she saw a handsome duke walking towards her. He held her in his arms and made a trail of kisses across her neck, before planting a passionate one on her lips,

"I love you," he whispered,

"me too," Georgia said, getting caught up in the moment.

Tina Lei, a researcher in Egypt, was lying in the sand, feeling the warm sun against her skin,

"this is much better than the future," she said, Tina was Hilda's past life and the teen witch was in her body.

"Tina, what are you doing?" a woman asked,

"taking a break," she replied,

"break? who said you could take a break?" she woman roared, Hilda/Tina jumped up and glanced at the woman, she was large, sweaty, and very masculine, Hilda was quite sacred of her so she began to dig, just like she hoped her past life did, so she wouldn't look like a fool.

Back in America, Phobia was enjoying acting as Lady Shauna, she had servants running around after her, two guards stopping anybody, who wasn't supposed to, go near her, and she had a man called Sir Karne fighting for her affections. During all the goodtime she was having she hadn't thought once about where or what Hilda or Georgia were, until now, she tried to orb out but found she couldn't, in this life her powers must be different, so she waved her hands and found fires lighting all around the room,

"witch!" Sir Karne exclaimed,

"uh oh," Phobia/Lady Shauna said, trying to orb out again and vanishing from sight in a swirl of flames.

She reappeared next to a bed, which she saw a woman and man lying in, kissing,

"what the…?" the man gasped,

"Phobia?" the woman asked, Phobia/Lady Shauna nodded and Georgia/Countess Sophia wrapped the bed sheets around her body and they disappeared into flames.

The flamed in in Egypt, to find Tina/Hilda opening a wooden chest, in it were candles,

"I think we can take that as a hint," Phobia/Lady Shauna said, they made a circle with the candles and Phobia lit them with Lady Shauna's fire powers, then they chanted;

"a time for everything and to everything it's place,

return us to our life through time and space."

For a third time lights carried them away, zooming through time and into the year 2001, the year they were meant to be in.

When they arrived back in their own time, something was wrong, they were standing face to face with their past and future selves,

"oh no, what're we gonna do?" Georgia asked, Future Hilda, who was evil, fired thermokinetic laser at them, but luckily Georgia massed out and protected them from it.

"Maybe if we all say the spell there'll be enough power to return everyone to where they're from?" Phobia said,

"what a lovely idea, but the only spells I cast include flowers and love," Countess Sophia said, a French accent could clearly be heard in her voice.

"Well this one doesn't," Hilda stated, turning into her serpent form so she was strong enough to pin her future self to the floor while Georgia cast a spell to make her say the spell, then they all chanted;

"a time for everything and to everything it's place,

return what has been moved through time and space."

Hilda, Phobia and Georgia watched as their past and future selves disappeared, returning to their own time,

"I hope Miss Matthews doesn't find out about this, she'll kill us," Georgia said,

"well she won't unless any of us tell her," Phobia stated.

The following day, the trio were sitting in their potion class, the same lab where they had cast their first time travel spell, when Paige, who was acting as their substitute teacher, picked up a pendant off the floor, Georgia recognised it as the one Countess Sophia had been wearing when she had intruded her body,

"does anybody own this?" Paige asked, holding it up in the air,

"it's mine," Georgia said, raising her hand in the air. Phobia and Hilda just looked at her,

"call it a memento," Georgia smiled, admiring the pendant she now held in her hands, suddenly, it began to glow and vanished,

"where did it go?" she asked, then she turned to see her two friends holding a piece of paper which had the 'returning' spell written on it,

"you're mean," she said, sticking out her tongue like a child who's parents wouldn't buy them some sweets, or the latest toy.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. Okay, that was a bit random, but I wanted to leave you hanging for a bit about what Andy had found in the Grimoire. There will be another chapter which will focus on Phobia, Hilda and a new boy in the school, but that's not for a while.**

**Next chapter- Phoebe tells Cole she definitely wants to be a mother, but is he ready to be a parent? Paige reunites Patty and Sam, but the reunion's cut short when a darklighter attacks. **

'**Paige of Parenthood' should be up soon.**


	5. Paige of Parenthood

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! I didn't like Magic School either to begin with, but it's grown and me, plus, I don't like putting them in a normal school! The next chapter will telekinetically arrive in your box now, I can't wait for the next chapter of EC to orb into mine lol! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Future Hilda will have a significance later on, but not much! I tried to make the characters I've created as charmed-ish as possible, but I've been running some ideas through my head and they might not still be in it at the end of this fic! **

**Paige of Parenthood:**

Phoebe tossed an turned in bed, dreams of a happier place drifting in and out of her mind;

_Cole and Phoebe were standing at the alter in a church, they were getting married. She had her hands on her stomach, which was a large bump, she was pregnant._

"Sweetie, it's time to get up," she heard Cole's voice say, but she didn't want to come out of the dream, it was so joyful and overwhelming, but her dream soon turned horrible;

_Cole was standing in a penthouse, when Paige orbed her, Prue and Piper in,_

"_Phoebe's already made her choice, you can't change her mind," he said,_

"_no, but we can vanquish you," Prue stated, squinting her eyes and lifting him into the air while Paige created a circle of crystals around him. As she was about to place the final crystal, Cole flamed out of Prue's hold and next to Paige, blasting her away with a fire ball, the crystal rolled away. Leo orbed in and healed Paige, just as Cole formed another fire ball and prepared to throw it at them, but when the bathroom door opened he stopped in his tracks, and a heavily pregnant Phoebe came out of it._

"_I'm so sorry, but it's the only way," Cole said,_

"_I know," Phoebe said, picking up the crystal and planting a kiss on his lips, "and I'm sorry too," she put the crystal down, and with the others it created a cage of energy. Then Phoebe held out her hands and lasers of heat shot from her palms, striking Cole in the chest,_

"_I love you," she cried, as she increased the heat,_

"_Phoebe…no…" he said, flames roared inside of him and he exploded, Phoebe dropped to her knees, tears pouring down her face._

"What is it? what did you see?" Cole asked,

"I saw the most wonderful thing ever, and the most terrible," she replied, a tear trickled down her cheek as she looked into his face, she hoped what she had seen was not a premonition, but she really wanted the good part to have been.

"D'you wanna go see your sisters?" he asked, holding her in his arms,

"I want a baby," she blurted out, Cole's eyes widened,

"what made you say that?" the half-demon asked,

"in my vision, I was pregnant, and maybe if can change when I have my baby I can change the bad part of what I saw," she told him, her plan was, that if the part about her vanquishing Cole was a premonition, then if she got pregnant and had her baby sooner, she wouldn't be able to use it's power to vanquish him, but that wasn't the only reason she wanted to have a baby, she genuinely wanted to be a mother, like her sisters were.

Meanwhile, Andy orbed in on top of Golden Gate Bridge, where he found Zola and Sandra discussing something,

"what is it?" he asked,

"oh, we summoned you to let you know that there's an upper level darklighter about, and there's no doubt he'll go after Paige, Karis and Patrice," Zola informed him,

"okay, I'll go tell the sisters," Andy said, dissolving into red sparkles which vanished from the air.

At the manor, Piper was in the kitchen, mixing up the ingredients to make some cookies, when Karis ran in,

"demon!" she squealed, a darklighter appeared out of a swirl of black orbs, aiming his crossbow towards the little girl. Piper threw at her hands to blow him up, but he just stumbled backwards,

"I'm stronger than you," he hissed, firing an arrow towards Karis, who destroyed it with an electro-pyrokinetic bolt and ran behind her aunt.

"I'll get you, you little rugrat," the darklighter snarled, disappearing into dark orbs,

"he was powerful," Piper stated, Karis nodded,

"me vanish?" she said,

"no, me vanquish," Piper replied, ruffling her niece's hair.

Upstairs, Paige stared at who she had just summoned, Patty Halliwell, her biological mother, she was going to reunite who two birth parents, so all that was left to do now was call for Sam. When she did he orbed in straight away,

"Patty," his gasped, when he saw his forbidden lover,

"surprise," Paige grinned,

"Sam, I'm so happy to see you," Patty said, turning corporeal and practically running into his arms. The youngest sister could only smile as her parents shared a tender kiss, but when a darklighter orbed in a look of concerned became plastered across her face, she leapt forward and pushed him to the ground, battling to get his crossbow away from him. Patty prepared to freeze the darklighter, but when she saw him blast Paige away with an energy ball, she couldn't move, horror dawned upon her as she watched blood gush from the wound in her daughter's chest. Sam ran to Paige's aid, healing her within seconds, then he stood up straight and pulled an athame from his belt. As he was about to throw the blade, the darklighter shot an arrow, stabbing into Sam's shoulder and making him drop to the floor,

"Leo!" Paige called, kneeling down next to her father, but he didn't come.

"Paige, orb him to Magic School, there'll be an Elder there somewhere who can heal him," Patty instructed, struggling to keep the darklighter frozen,

"there isn't time," Paige said, "I'll have to do it myself," she held her hands over where the arrow had pierced his skin. She waited about three seconds for a healing glow to surround her hands, but one didn't appear,

"no, please don't die, I don't want to lose another father, daddy please don't die," she cried, as she said 'daddy' a golden shine had begun to materialise from her hands, and now it was getting brighter and brighter, and Sam's wound was getting smaller and smaller, until it completely vanished.

"I did it," she stated, "I healed him,"

"thank you," Sam said, Paige surprised the whitelighter by throwing her arms around him in a hug, which he responded to. Erik, the darklighter, formed an energy ball, releasing it straight towards Paige, luckily she sensed it coming towards her and psychokinetically-orbed it back at him with out even having to come out of the hug she shared with her dad. The energy ball exploded upon impact with Erik, not harming him in any way,

"I sense a power greater than you, a whitelighter, and a witch, another child," he said, after sniffing the air, then he dark orbed out.

Back in the kitchen, Karis was watching Piper make a vanquishing potion, when a flurry of black sparkles appeared, becoming the same darklighter from before,

"don't worry little girl, I don't want you, I want your cousin," Erik told Karis, conjuring his crossbow.

"You can't have Patrice," Piper said, putting some of the potion into a vial, Erik seemed surprised by her name,

"so there's another, I suppose I'll get her after I've got the unborn," he said. Piper had no idea what he was talking about, he released a arrow at her, but when she raised her hands to freeze it, orbs partially enveloped her body and lifted her into the air, dodging the arrow. Erik was shocked, giving Karis enough time to grab one of the vials off the worktop and toss it at the floor, vanquishing him,

"auntie Piper, do I get dat power when I get big too?" she asked,

"I have no idea what that power was," Piper replied, as she settled back to the ground and the orbs disappeared.

"That power was levi-orbing," Andy said, after walking in from the doorway

"what?" Piper asked

"it's what whitelighters do to meditate, but considering your baby's half witch she'll probably use it like Phoebe does, to fight," he replied.

"I'm not pregnant," Piper stated,

"then how else do you explain it?" Andy questioned,

"I'm gonna ring the hospital," she said, storming over to the phone.

A few seconds later,

"oh, hello Miss Halliwell, we're awfully sorry we didn't call to tell this morning, but you are in fact pregnant," the doctor told her, this news came unexpected to Piper as she hadn't experienced any pregnancy symptoms, and she fainted.

That night, Paige sat in her bedroom looking through a photo album,

"hey, what ya looking at?" Glenn asked, sitting next to her on the bed,

"they were a family, and then my dad wrecked it," she told him, running her finger over a picture of Patty, Victor and little Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"That's not your fault," he told her,

"maybe," she said, "I need to go speak to someone," she said, handing him the album and orbing up to the attic.

When she got up there she summoned Patty,

"Paige, what is it?" she asked,

"did I destroy your family?" Paige questioned, Patty was shocked by her daughter's question.

"Of course not," she replied,

"I knew you'd say that," Paige said, "don't lie to me,"

"Paige, I promise you, my marriage and family were ruined long before you came along," Patty told her,

"okay, did my dad destroy your family?" Paige asked.

Prue was walking up the attic but stopped when she got to the door, after hearing voices in there, she opened the door slightly and saw Paige and Patty talking,

"me and your father fell in love, it couldn't be helped, unfortunately I was in love with Victor at the same time, but I made my choice and I've never regretted it since, if I hadn't then we wouldn't have had you," Patty said. Paige just looked at her mother,

"please don't lie to me with this one, do you love me like you love my sisters?" she asked, this question made Prue's heart sink, and when she leaned against the door it opened even further and she fell,

"Prue!" Patty exclaimed,

"answer my question," Paige said, sounding almost like an order.

"Paige, I loved you from the moment of conception, but your sisters were always with me, of course I was closer to them, but I still love you the same," Patty told her,

"thank you," Paige said, helping Prue up, then the three shared a hug.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- When the cast and crew of a movie, being filmed in the city, begin to disappear and turn up three days later acting very strange, the sisters discover that they are not actually back, instead there's a faction of demons posing as them. Piper agrees to pretend to be the lead actress to find out what's going on.**

'**Lights, Camera, Faction' should be up soon.**

**A/N. Levi-orbing is the power Leo used in 'Size Matters'.**


	6. Lights, Camera, Faction

**A/N. Hi, this is probably the longest and best chapter in the fic, except the finale, which I plan to make superb, considering the one for 'Simply Charmed' was rubbish. This is my personal favourite so far, mainly because I had so much fun writing it. Anyway, on with the replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I'm so glad you're back! As the eldest Karis will be very protective! Karis is my main kid at the moment, she will have little bonding parts with everyone! Piper's pregnancy is also gonna be fun to write, it's gonna be a lot less dramatic than with Patrice! I'm glad you liked Paige reuniting her parents!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Yep, this is baby Charlotte, but as I said in my review to 'Life of Magic', I can change that if you want me to, cos the new baby I yours is called that! I'm so glad I wrote something moving lol! I just realised that when I read your review, I'm gonna get some 'I love you' in every now an then, especially before big vanquishes! **

**Lights, Camera, Faction:**

A young actress walked through a quiet street, the moon lit her path,

"la, la, la, la," she sang,

"nice voice," a man complimented, he was leaning against as tree

"thank you," she said.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you do out by herself on a night like this?" he asked, walking over to her,

"I'm just heading home, and night doesn't really bother me, this has been named one of the safest streets in San Francisco," she replied, "by the way, my name's May," she said, they shook hands,

"I'm Lei," he told her. The two continued to walk, chatting about normal things, then suddenly, Lei turned to her and his eyes glowed green, May screamed and with a wave of his hands she fizzled out of sight, he laughed.

It was your average morning in the Halliwell manor, Piper was making breakfast, Leo was feeding Patrice, Prue was getting her photography things ready, Andy and Glenn were dressing Grace and Karis, and Paige was letting out tired groans as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Have you seen this?" she yawned, holding up the newspaper,

"no, why?" Prue asked, counting to see if she all her camera lenses,

"it says someone was watching out of their window and they saw a man and a woman, the man waved his hand and the woman vanished," Paige told them.

"That doesn't mean it was supernatural, maybe the woman was a quick runner, or the witness was imagining things," Piper said, pouring her youngest sister a cup of coffee,

"caffeine, the answer to all my problems," Paige said dreamily, letting the smell tickle her senses before taking a sip.

"I'll ask Andy to check it out," Prue told her,

"I thought he was working on a murder case?" Leo asked,

"yeah, but he'll take time out for his magical duties, he always does," she replied,

"well there's no need, I'll look into it," the Elder said, handing his fiancé the bowl containing the baby 'slop' their daughter hadn't eaten.

"Anybody want pancakes? Paige?" Piper asked,

"what you say?" she groaned, Piper didn't answer, she just pushed a plate of pancakes drowning in maple syrup under her sisters nose.

"Down," they heard Karis' voice say, then she ran in, followed by Glenn and Andy, who was holding Grace,

"me," Grace said, Andy understood what she meant and put her on the floor.

"Uncie Leo, Patsy smell bad," Karis said, pinching her nose, Leo walked over and scooped his daughter out of her highchair, walking through to where the changing table was.

"Have you told them you're pregnant yet?" Andy whispered to Piper,

"no, I'm going to tonight, Phoebe and Cole are coming over for dinner so I can tell everyone," she replied, Andy felt weird being the only one who knew his sister-in-law was pregnant.

"I've gotta go, by sweetie, by Gracie," Prue said, kissing them both and grabbing her bag, as she touch the handle to open the front door, she was hit with a flash;

_The woogyman in the basement, Prue went down there and changed into her demonic form,_

"_kill them," he instructed, an athame appeared in Prue's hands and she smoked into the kitchen, stabbing Piper and Paige with it._

"I recognise that look, you just had a premonition," Leo stated, he had saw Prue when he was walking back into the kitchen, and had stopped when he had seen her pause,

"I think I did," she said,

"how?" he asked, leading her to the couch in the living room so she could sit down and get her breath back.

"It was a bad one, I was bad, I think it was a message," she told him,

"a message to tell you what?" Leo asked,

"that if I don't stop using my demonic powers I'll end up back where I started with them, as the woogy's heir," Prue replied, "but I'm not gonna think about that now, there's a movie being shot in the city and I'm getting paid to take pictures," then she left the house, the look of concern on Leo's face stayed there even after she had gone.

Later that day, Prue was on the set of the movie; 'Forgotten Forever', when she looked through her camera to take a picture, but instead she saw herself through it, she had blood- red eyes and a bubble of orange was bouncing up and down in her hand. She put her camera on the table to see it had been her imagination, but she still needed some air,

"I'm taking a break," she told the nearest person, walking away.

At P3, Piper had Patrice balanced on one hip and Grace on the other, while Karis was running around in circles,

"Karis, take Grace and go do some colouring," Piper said, setting her youngest niece down, then she handed her eldest one a colouring book and crayons, and pointed in the direction of the alcove, where they ran off to. The middle charmed one sat her daughter on the bar and opened the cash register,

"keys, keys," she said, almost like a chant, she was annoyed because her car key had broken in the lock and she could find her spare. She glanced up to see Patrice playing with it,

"thank you baby," she said, taking the key off the infant witch, Patrice giggled, like she practically always did, apart from when she was crying the house down.

In Magic School, Paige was in her office, so bored that she was counting the number of pencils she could find amongst all the messy contents of the draws in her mahogany desk,

"urm, Mrs Matthews, you have a visitor," Miss Donovan said, Zola, an Elder, walked into the room.

"This should be interesting," Paige said under her breath,

"Paige, I'm here to tell you that an upper level demon named Lei is the reason so many actors have been vanishing into thin air," Zola told her,

"what d'you mean, there's only one person who's said to have 'vanished'," she stated.

"No there's more, but people haven't really noticed because they turn up two or three days later acting normal, except they're not normal, Lei is killing them and giving their talent to the faction he leads, then, they replace the actors, but, there's a reason they chose this movie, the cameras used have something special about them, some kind of power, and if they're used on the demons they will become immune to witches magic," he explained,

"we'll get right on it," Paige said, watching him orb out. The youngest Halliwell sister had got her handbag off her desk and put one arm in her denim jacket, when she put them both on her chair and went over to the cabinet which was in the corner of her office. She opened it and pulled out a file,

"Andre Mason," she read, before putting it back, "I know I saw it in here somewhere," she said, "ah hah," she lifted out another file, "Lei Johnson." The whitelighter-witch opened the file and began to skim through it;

"Lei Johnson, left 1986, powers are to conjure the elements, always carried a power-sucking athame, very dangerous, parents Velma Burton and Nathan Johnson," Paige thought for a moment, "if he was dangerous why would they allow him in the school? unless he had another power, to control their minds, or he threatened to stab them with his athame, I think this is our guy," she said, snatching her belongings from the chair and orbing out, with the file still in hand.

After orbing into the manor, Paige explained what she knew to the others,

"so they've got the same first name, and are both dangerous, Zola told you the one we're after is a demon, not an element-controlling witch," Piper said, walking around the attic with a slight bounce in her step, trying to calm Patrice down.

"Piper, I don't believe in coincidences, so if you don't help me I'll go find someone who will," Paige told her,

"fine," Piper agreed, "I'll be ready in five minutes, call Leo, tell him he has to look after his daughter," she said, handing Patrice to her auntie and going upstairs.

Not much later,

"what are you guys doing here?" Prue asked, walking back onto the set to see Piper and Paige standing on the sidelines,

"demon hunting," Paige simply replied,

"hey, that guy looks suspicious," Piper said, pointing over to where a man was standing, watching the actors.

"You said that about five other guys, you even said it about the director," Paige stated, it was obvious that Piper wanted to leave,

"oh I know what this is about," Prue chuckled,

"don't you dare," Piper warned, wagging her finger at her big sister,

"in ninth grade, she was in the school play; Cinderella, and because it had always been her favourite story she wanted to play the lead, so when they night came she stood up on stage and forgot all her lines, so she burst into tears and while she was running off the stage she tripped and broke the heel off on of the 'glass' slippers," the eldest said, in-between laughing.

"That's so not funny," Paige said, putting on a serious turn before bursting into a fit of giggles,

"you're mean," Piper moaned, crossing her arms and pulling a face at her sisters, who continued to laugh. The teasing came to a stop when a fire began to burn through one of the props, a giant, heart-shaped, fluffy, pillow,

"elements," Paige whispered, all of the cast and crew froze,

"what you do that for?" Prue asked,

"I didn't," Piper replied,

"I did," a voice said, they spun around to see a man holding a fire ball. He was Asian-American, with grey eyes and pasty lips, a black tattoo of a dragon was stretched across the left side of his face,

"you must be Lei," Paige said, he nodded and extinguished his own fire ball with a spray of water, which shot from his fingertips.

"It looks like you've gained some powers beyond the elements," Piper said, Lei pounced at the charmed ones, throwing them to the floor before they could use their powers,

"blow him up," Prue yelled, over the roaring of flames as Lei created a dome of fire over them,

"I've tried," Piper told her. Paige reached over and grabbed one of each of her sisters' hands, orbing them out.

They orbed into the manor,

"what are we gonna do? it looks like the cameras have already been on him, he was immune to my powers," Piper stated,

"I've got an idea, it will help us find out exactly what he's doing and also help you with your stage fright," Paige said, glancing at Piper,

"and what exactly is your idea?" Prue asked.

Just minutes later,

"I look ridiculous, I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this," Piper said, staring at her appearance in the full-length mirror facing her, she was wearing a long, red, wig and a yellow mini-dress.

"Don't worry, drink this and your face will fit the bad style," Paige told her, handing her a vial containing a blue substance, which Piper downed in one go, a mild light covered her temporarily and when it faded she was different, still in the yellow dress, but the red hair was real, and her eyes were now green,

"are you sure this is what the lead looks like?" Piper asked, her voice had changed to,

"positive, and remember, your name is now Jackie," Prue replied, Piper frowned.

Prue pulled up outside where the movie was being filmed, then she and Piper/Jackie got out the car,

"Jackie, darling, where have you been, you weren't here this morning," the producer said. Piper remembered that Jackie had only gone missing yesterday, just after May had,

"well, you see, I was at the hairdressers, I'm thinking about going blonde," she told her,

"no, I forbid it, we've already filmed seventy-five percent of the scenes with you having red hair," the producer, Veronica, said. _Seventy-five percent, that's a lot of time for the cameras to be on the demons, they'll be practically indestructible to us now_ Piper thought, as Veronica led her off to shoot a scene.

A swirl of bright lights formed in the hall at Magic School, becoming Paige,

"Mrs Matthews!" Miss Donovan exclaimed, grabbing Paige by her arm and pulling her into the preschool part. In it, Paige saw Karis and another little girl, about the same age, fighting,

"everybody who's tried to separate them has either been blasted away with an electro-hydrokinetic bolt from Karis, or had their face rearranged by Kelly, literally, she can shapeshift other things," Miss Donovan told Paige.

"Karis, stop it," she ordered her daughter, but Karis just pulled a tongue and hit Kelly in the face,

"that's it," Paige yelled, suddenly, Karis and Kelly orbed to opposite sides of the room.

"I'll try to keep them away from each other," Miss Donovan said,

"thank you, I'll be in my office, and you missy, be good," Paige instructed, looking at her daughter, before walking off.

Meanwhile, Prue was drinking a can of Coca-Cola, while she took a break as the actors were, when the can burst into flames,

"I hate my demonic powers," she groaned, getting a bottle of orange soda from her bag.

"Prue, we have a problem, Veronica just went into the bathroom five minutes ago, and then she didn't come out, so then I went in to see if something was wrong and she wasn't there, but this was," Piper/Jackie said, holding up a power-sucking athame,

"oh god, didn't Paige say that Lei always carried one of those?" Prue asked, Piper nodded,

"he's here, somewhere," she stated.

"I'm gonna go get Paige, we'll try find a way to vanquish him and then we'll come back, you just make sure none of the demons have those cameras on them again," Prue told her, clutching her car keys and running outside.

She drove to the manor where Leo orbed her to Magic School with just a click of his fingers,

"Lei took the producer, we need to get back there," she said to Paige, after almost leaping into her office,

"okay, do we know how we're gonna defeat him?" Paige asked, Prue shrugged,

"I was hoping you might have a book that can help us," she said. Paige thought for a moment before pulling a small book from one of the shelves, she flipped through the pages before stopping one and showing it to Prue,

"we haven't got time to strip his powers, he could be taking Piper as the speak," the eldest sister said,

"well lets just think of a way when we get there," Paige nodded, orbing them out.

They orbed in to see Piper/Jackie walking backwards away from lots of demons,

"I'm guessing they're the actors?" Paige asked,

"yep, they're Lei's faction," Piper said, running to her sisters. One of the demons, a grimlock, began strangling Paige with her aura,

"oh no you don't," Prue said, throwing him through the air with a telekinetic blast and breaking his hold on Paige. Two harpies jumped forward, baring their large talons and firing bolts of electrical energy, which Piper froze before blowing up the demonic twosome themselves. Prue astral projected to create a distraction, while Paige psychokinetically orbed three demons off a cliff in Saudi Arabia, then Piper went to blow up another one when she found herself levi-orbing,

"what the…?" Prue gasped. Piper did a kick into two demons' faces before returning to ground level and blowing one up, Paige got on with the battle also and took a camera in her hands, using it to smash over a grimlock's head, Prue flung out her arms and two shot through the air,

"wait, I've just realised, our powers work on them," she said,

"I know, I think Lei is taking all the immunity from them for himself," Piper replied. The three sisters stood together again as Piper blew up the final demon there, but then Lei shimmered in,

"clever little witches," he said, clapping his hands sarcastically. Piper glared at the super demon, and without her even noticing a small sphere of orbs appeared by her forehead, shooting over and exploding upon impact with his,

"what they don't know is with a simple spell they can break my immunity," he said, but she was shocked when Prue and Paige didn't react to this, in fact, they hadn't even heard.

"Urm, I think I just read his mind," Piper whispered to them,

"is that what the ball of orbs was?" Paige asked,

"I think so," she replied,

"what's he thinking?" Prue asked,

"we can make him un-immune with a spell," Piper replied,

"I've got one," Paige said, before chanting;

"remove his immunity,

make it now so we can hurt thee."

Lei glowed a bright shade of red,

"how?" he snarled,

"we're charmed," Prue quipped with a cocky smile, watching as Piper blew him up,

"thank god," she smiled, as her appearance returned to normal.

That night, the family were having a special dinner which had been cooked by Piper, even though Andy already knew, and Prue and Paige had seen the powers, she was announcing her pregnancy, which was even going to be news to Leo.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," she began, Phoebe looked at her sister and was hit with a premonition;

_Piper was smiling and had her hands on her baby bump._

The Angelic Seer came out of the vision just as Piper finished speaking,

"congratulations," they all said in unison, but Phoebe was jealous, and it showed, especially when she let it get the better of her and tapped into her empathy, which tapped into Prue's power, and sent Piper to the floor and sliding across the foyer, Phoebe ran into the kitchen.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Andy and three other warlighters, Lisa, Erica, and Lance, must track down one of their kind who is set on getting revenge on their ex-lover.**

'**All's Fair In Love And Warlighters' should be up soon. **


	7. All's Fair in Love and Warlighters

**A/N. The title for this chapter is a play on 'All's fair in love and war'. Also, here is what powers the baby has: levi-orbing and telepathic-orbs, but I might give her another one.**

**A/N. Check out the little cast list I made up for 'Simply Charmed'. Anyway, on with the replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! You probably did review the chapter, the same thing happened with me and the last chapter of 'Charmed in the Afterlife'! Angel might be in Phoebe's title now, but that doesn't mean she is one lol! She could never be an angel! Glad you liked the reunion!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I'll keep the name as Charlotte then! You'll have to see about the magical rivalry, but I can say I'm playing with the idea of a Karis subplot! Glad you liked Piper's school play thing! Phoebe won't hurt Piper, she can hate her though and be really jealous! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Emma was my utter inspiration for telepathic-orbs! Glad you liked the 9th grade play! I could sorta imagine that as something Paige would do, orbing demons of cliffs lol! **

**All's Fair in Love and Warlighters:**

Prue dodged the fire ball which was shooting towards her,

"damnit," she said, it had destroyed a vase which the contents of had spilled onto her head, she stood up, straightened out her jeans, and formed an orange bubble around each of her hands, shooting them at the attacking demon and bringing him to a fiery end.

"Hey," Paige said, orbing in, "what the hell happened here?" she asked, looking around at the mess the battle had created,

"a demon, powerful one at that, ever since I scared the Source off someone's been trying to take his place," Prue replied,

"yeah, well you only scared him off because you were super evil Prue, as soon as he hears that you're back to normal he'll come straight back," Paige stated.

"I'm not exactly back to normal," Prue said, making her eyes flicker from green, to red, and back to green again,

"very true," Paige grinned, beginning to clean up.

The following morning, Piper was standing in the kitchen,

"what's up?" Paige asked, seeing her older sister glancing around the room, looking almost lost,

"something's missing, the flowers Leo bought me," she replied.

"Yeah, Prue vanquished a demon last night," Paige said,

"I thought she wasn't using her demonic powers anymore?" Piper asked,

"maybe she vanquished him with something else, like a potion," the youngest sister said, grabbing a bagel and orbing out. Andy walked in,

"if you see Prue, tell her I'm out on warlighter business," he said, dissolving into red orbs,

"I wish I could orb," Piper quipped, not caring she was talking to herself.

Andy orbed in on the top of Golden Gate Bridge,

"hello Andrew," a woman greeted, on her left stood a man and on her right another woman,

"please, call me Andy," he told her. The woman who had spoken, Lisa, smiled,

"you never did like your full title," she said,

"how would you know? we only met when I became a warlighter," he stated,

"we're ones too, and all warlighters are partially connected," the other woman, Erica, said. Lance, the man, stepped forward and shook Andy's hand,

"hey man, these two take things so serious," he grinned, as did Andy, but the two female warlighters scowled,

"lets go," Lisa said, they all orbed out.

At the Bay Mirror, Phoebe sat in the boss' office, she was having an interview for a job as advice columnist,

"Miss Halliwell, in my opinion you seem perfect for the job, but we have a letter which we would like you to give advise on, just so we can see how you'd work with it," Elise, the boss, told Phoebe, handing a piece of paper.

The four warlighters orbed into a dark cove,

"are you sure Lora's here?" Andy asked,

"she's my twin sister, we can sense each other," Lisa replied.

"My, my, if it isn't little Lisa, what do you want?" a voice asked, then a woman, practically identical to Lisa, stepped out of the shadows,

"Lora, we can't let you kill Carson, we know he cheated on you, and broke your heart, but it's still not right, it's not what being a warlighter's about," Lisa said. Lora glared at the foursome, throwing them into the wall behind with a red beam,

"we need to restrain her," Erica stated, being a psionic warlighter, she had the ability to temporarily shut down Lora's mind, but it wouldn't kill her as she's already dead.

"I'll do it," Lance said, holding Lora on the ground with bands of light,

"nice power," the rogue warlighter said with an evil smile, orbing out of the bands and hitting Lance and Erica with another laser, then she faced Lisa and Andy.

"What we gonna do?" Andy asked,

"I'll distract her then you can knock her out from behind," Lisa replied, orbing directly in-front of her twin and forcing her to the ground with a stream of orbs, Andy ran over to Lora and when she stood up he hit her on the back of neck, making her drop unconscious.

"We'll take her back to the manor," Andy said,

"what's the manor?" Erica questioned,

"where I live," he replied, clutching Lora's arm and orbing out.

"I can't believe you brought a psycho warlighter in our house!" Prue exclaimed, as she stormed up the stairs,

"I had know other choice, she's trying to kill her ex," Andy told her,

"why?" she asked,

"because he cheated on her…" he began,

"like that's never happened to anybody else before," she interrupted,

"…with her cousin, then she got pregnant and he killed her, he was a warlock," he finished.

"Well then he deserves it warlocks are evil, they're meant to be vanquished, especially if they kill a woman and her unborn child," Prue said,

"he's not a warlock anymore, that was a long time ago, over three years, something's been stopping Lora from tracking him down, but she's close to breaking through it," Andy stated,

"well I'm gonna help her," Prue told him,

"it's Brendan Rowe," he said, Prue froze.

"You must be kidding me, he'd never do that, he's a priest," she denied,

"he wasn't four years ago, back then he was a pure warlock, just like his brothers," he told her, Prue felt horror plunge into her heart,

"we can't let him get away with this, but we can't let her kill him either," she said, walking up to the attic.

In the living room, Lance was watching Lora, just in case she regained consciousness, when she orbed out, without even opening her eyes or sitting up, he threw out his hands and trapped the orbs in a cage of light, before they could fully disappear.

"Me vanish baddie," Karis said, walking in and preparing to throw an electro-pyrokinetic bolt at the cage,

"no!" Erica yelled, raising a shield of psychic energy between Karis and the orbs, blocking the electro-pyrokinesis.

"Dat's a demon!" Karis exclaimed, pinning Erica to the wall using her electro-hydrokinesis,

"let her go, Lora isn't a demon, she's just a little bit lost," Lance told Karis, who gave in and released Erica, the little girl pulled a tongue at Lance and run into the kitchen, hoping to find her aunt Piper.

When she got in there she found Leo instead,

"hi," she said,

"hey there fire princess," he greeted, 'fire princess' was what the whole family called her, that or 'little mermaid', she got these nicknames from her abilities to shoot fire and water in the form of electric bolts.

"Uncie Leo, will I get a new power soon?" she asked, Karis was very good when it came to talking and could pronounce a lot of things properly, she could even say 'k' now,

"I don't know, you only got your other power a few months ago," she said, heaving her onto his lap, she scowled,

"I wanna new power!" she screamed, Leo held his hand to her stomach and she glowed for a few seconds, now that he was an Elder he had lots of powers, ones that could calm the kids down.

Up in the attic, Prue was trying scry for Brendan, with no luck, while Andy searched through the book for something that help,

"come quick," Lance told them, as he ran to the doorway, "Lora's gone mad," they all sprinted downstairs and found Lora shooting lasers at Erica and Lisa, who weren't very good at dodging them. Prue telekinetically lifted Lora into the air, before slamming her into the wall,

"you'll pay for that," the warlighter snarled, pulling an athame from her belt, Prue astral projected and jumped at Lora, pushing her to the floor,

"get off, astral bitch!" Lora exclaimed, as Prue tried to wrestle the athame from her. Piper and Paige left from their bedrooms, running downstairs,

"a little help here," Astral Prue said, Paige closed her eyes and Lora became blue-white orbs, which shot through the air and dissolved, then they heard a crash from upstairs, Paige blinked five times and the crackling of energy bounced against their ear drums as a crystal cage orbed around Lora. Astral Prue returned to her body and they jogged upstairs,

"let me go!" Lora yelled, trying to move one of the crystals away, but her telekinetic laser just rebounded and pushed her into one of the cage 'bars', giving her a powerful zap and knocking her out.

"We're gonna go the church where Brendan's a priest at," Prue said, joining hands with Andy,

"Brendan? as in Brendan Rowe? what's he got to do with it?" Piper asked,

"he's her ex," Andy replied,

"but Lance and Erica told us her ex was a warlock who killed her pregnant cousin, the one he was having an affair with," Paige said,

"that's who Brendan was a few years ago, but he's changed," Prue told them.

"He's still a killer," Paige argued,

"I'm not saying he isn't, but he's a priest now, and is part of the church to wipe out his sins," Prue said,

"we're talking about a murderer, not religion," Paige stated,

"lets go," Prue told Andy, he orbed them to the church.

"I can't believe she's going to help a warlock," Paige said,

"you may have forgotten but Prue's a killer too, I think that's the main reason she wants to protect him," Piper said,

"yeah, but that's different, it wasn't Prue, it was something messing with her, it was the woogy," Paige replied, "Brendan killed this woman because he was a warlock, it had nothing to do with being possessed or under a spell like she was."

Prue and Andy orbed into the back off the church,

"Brendan?" she called,

"Prue, is that you?" a voice asked, then Brendan Rowe walked from out of an alcove at the front,

"you need to come with us, someone called Lora Emerson is after you, d'you remember her? you killed her cousin," Andy said. Brendan looked to the floor,

"I could never be more sorry for what I did, I cheated on her with Annie and then I killed her, Lora tried to kill me there and then, but I escaped," he said,

"look, Brendan, we're here to help you," Prue told him, taking his hand and then her husband's, who orbed them all back to the manor.

"Let me outta here," Lora ordered, when she saw Brendan, "I need to get him,"

"Lora, we know he hurt you, we know he killed your cousin, but you need to calm down, he's not the warlock that did those things anymore," Andy said, crouching down next to the cage.

"Please, Andy, let me get my revenge," she begged, Andy was tempted to let her free, so she could do to Brendan what he deserved, but he knew he couldn't, not only because it would be killing an innocent but it would also upset Prue, as she had also killed in her past.

"I have an idea of how to help everyone, Piper can use her baby's power to create a telepathic link between Brendan and Lora, then she can find out just how sorry he is and hopefully move on," Paige told them her plan,

"wait a minute, I can't do that, I'm struggling to make this telepathy work between me and someone else, never mind two completely different people," Piper said, Prue and Paige just looked at her, "fine," she agreed. The middle charmed one concentrated hard, a ball of orbs appeared at her forehead,

"please let this work," she said, the orbs flew through the air and split in two, one part going to Brendan and another to Lora. _I wish I hadn't cheated on her, then I wouldn't have ended up killing Annie and our unborn child_ Lora heard Brendan think, then he listened to her thoughts; _I wanna kill him so much, but like they said, he's changed, deep down I just want to move on_, then the link ended.

"I'm ready to let go," Lora said, Paige smiled and moved on of the crystals aside, watching as Lora glanced at Brendan, before orbing out,

"I'll take you back," the whitelighter-witch told the priest, taking hold of his hand and orbing to the church.

"This was good for me to, I think seeing how they coped had helped me realise I need to get over the whole 'evil' thing, and to do that I need to go on as normal, but I can't deny my demonic powers, especially considering I have one new permanent one," Prue said, an orange bubble appeared around her right hand,

"I think that's called a pyrokinetic sphere," Andy told her, "and I think you're right, besides, you only have two demonic powers usually, unless you go all demon-crazy and create dark shields."

"Plus, we'll know when you're evil cos you'll have a bad manicure," Piper joked, referring to the talons Prue had when she was in her Angel of Shadows form.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- When Piper uses her baby's power in a battle, something happens and suddenly she can hear the thoughts of the entire city, except that's too much for even a charmed one to cope with. Things get worse when an ancient demon awakens. Cole and Andy hunt down the demons they all think are responsible for things turning to stone. **

'**Primrose Telepath' should be up soon. **


	8. Primrose Telepath

**A/N. Hi, thanks for your reviews, they make my day, I'll get onto replying to them now-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I expected Karis to be a lot of people's favourite! I like her too! Glad you liked the nickname! Is the next baby is your fic gonna be Piper's? Yep, I got your email and replied with two spells (as you know) I can't wait to see on of them in your next chapter!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you like the inclusion of Brendan! There's gonna be a lot more of Karis, but after the next chapter Piper's gonna be phased out a little (even though she's my favourite sister) and it's gonna go a bit Paige-centred for a while! That chapter title is cool, I'd love to see you write a chapter to go along with it! This chapter isn't very cool, I know it's weird me saying that cos I want reviews, but I have to admit it's not as good as I hoped it would turnout!**

**Primrose Telepath:**

Paige sat in her office,

"Alyssa, do you know why I want to speak to you?" she asked the student sitting at the other side of her desk,

"cos I cheated on my potions test?" Alyssa replied, blowing a bubble with her pink chewing gum and twirling a curl of her blonde hair around her finger.

"That, plus three other things; you interrupt lessons, you turned a teacher into a frog, and you have been using your power on other students," Paige told her,

"my power's telekinesis, it's hardly gonna kill someone," the teen witch said,

"well if that's gonna be your attitude then you're suspended until further notice," Paige said,

"whatever," Alyssa mumbled, leaving the room.

A few hours later, Paige orbed into the foyer and took a seat at the dining table, she had come home just in time for dinner,

"yum, spaghetti," she said,

"wait, we're not eating yet," Piper told her with a raised finger.

"Why?" Paige asked, through a mouth full of spaghetti,

"because Prue and Andy aren't home yet, haven't you realised we're the only people here?" Piper replied,

"oh yeah," Paige realised, after glancing around at the empty seats surrounding the table.

"Demon!" Piper exclaimed, pointing to where a demon had shimmered in at the bottom of the stairs, Paige jumped up from her chair and grabbed her fork,

"Paige, we want to vanquish him, not eat him," Piper said, Paige shrugged at her sister. The middle charmed one threw out her hands to blow up the demon, but instead telepathic-orbs shot from her head, as they got near to the demon he blasted them away with an energy ball. The two sisters watched as the orbs flew past Prue, when she came in through the front door, and to outside, then they shot through the air, breaking apart and scattering all over the city,

"what's happening?" Paige asked, as they ran to the doorway,

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good," Piper replied. The demon ran towards the charmed ones, preparing to throw an energy ball at them, Prue waved her hand and the energy ball flew back at the demon, vanquishing him. Suddenly, a shiver crept up Piper's back and the door blew off it's hinges,

"what you do that for?" Prue asked,

"I don't know, I couldn't control it, my thoughts are really scattered," the middle sister replied,

"maybe they're not your thoughts," Paige said, Piper shrugged as she got another shiver and part of the wall blew up.

The following morning, Paige walked downstairs to find nobody was awake,

"that's strange, Piper's always up first," she said, a crash came from the basement and she ran down there.

"Piper? what are you doing down here?" she asked, Piper was curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth,

"I…I…can't cope with…all the thoughts…it's too much," she sobbed, Paige walked towards her sister but stopped when part of the ceiling blew up and dropped in-front of her.

"Sweetie, have you even slept?" Paige asked, seeing that was Piper was still wearing the purple pants and black turtleneck from last night,

"I can't…I couldn't…people's thoughts…there…there's so many," Piper stuttered.

"I'm gonna go get help," Paige told her, orbing upstairs to get either Prue or Leo.

Meanwhile, Andy and Cole orbed and shimmered into the underworld,

"are you sure they're here?" Andy asked, Cole nodded and formed an energy ball,

"Belthazar," a voice hissed, then a demon faded into sight opposite them. A glowing, red, rock materialised in his hand, he shot it at Cole who destroyed it with his energy ball,

"where are your friends?" Andy asked,

"you mean the others of my kind? they're busy, but I can get them if you want?" the demon replied, with a laugh. Andy orbed over to the demon and pushed his palm to it's face, using his thermodynamic touch and vanquishing him.

"Great, now how we gonna find the others?" Cole said,

"you can sense them, just like you sensed that one," Andy told them, the half-demon nodded and shimmered out, Andy orbed after him.

Back at the manor, Prue, Leo and Paige were standing at the bottom of the stairs in the basement, thinking of what to do about Piper, they watched as she held her head in her hands.

"What did the Elders say?" Prue asked,

"they don't know what we can do, apart from maybe another telepath helping her control all the separate thoughts," Leo replied,

"well the only telepath we know is Phoebe," Paige stated.

"Yeah, but they aren't exactly communicating since Piper announced she was pregnant and Phoebe sent her flying across the foyer," Leo said,

"it's our only option," Prue told them, "I'm gonna go call her,"

"I need to get to school, keep me posted," Paige said, orbing out.

She orbed in and walked into the classroom where she was teaching a spells class,

"calm down," she told the students, who were all shouting and throwing things around,

"Miss Matthews, is it true that Richard Montana is gonna start teaching here soon?" Carl, a hydrokinetic, asked,

"yes, as will his wife, Olivia Callaway-Montana," Paige replied, as she handed out some paper to them all.

"I want you each to write a levitation spell," the youngest witch told them, she took a seat at the teachers' desk and began scribbling down some notes on a pad, she was jotting down some spells to bind telepathy. Suddenly, she got a strange feeling creep up her spine, something evil was awakening.

In the underworld, Cole and Andy were battling some demons, the same type as the one from before, when their leader appeared and shot a crimson stone at the two, Andy caught it in his hand and used his power of thermokinetic touch to destroy it.

"I don't think these are the demons responsible, they're throwing red pebbles, not turning things to stone," Cole said,

"well it was the only thing I could find in the Grimoire," Andy told him, orbing out and dodging a burning hot stone.

Prue jogged back down to the basement, Leo was trying to comfort Piper but she wouldn't let him go near her,

"stop it, I can hear what you're thinking, and it's too hard," she said, pushing him away.

"Piper, Phoebe's on her way, she's gonna help," Prue told her, Piper nodded,

"I'm gonna go to Mount Olympus, see if Zeus can tell us what might be happening," Leo said, orbing out,

"I'm just gonna go get the door, it'll probably be Phoebe," Prue said to Piper, after hearing the doorbell.

On the doorstep, Phoebe was playing with her hands, she was nervous about seeing Piper never mind teach her how to control telepathy, ever since the night Piper had told them she was pregnant they hadn't really spoken, apart from a 'hi' and 'bye' when Phoebe visited the manor. The Angelic Seer waited patiently until Prue answered the door,

"hi, she's downstairs," the eldest told her, leading her to the basement. Once down there, Phoebe gasped when she saw Piper, her eyes were bloodshot, she was hot and flustered, blood trickling down her face from where she had been scratching and rubbing her head and cheeks.

"Piper, hi, it's Phoebe, I'm here to help," she said, Piper didn't speak, "you need to channel all your own thoughts into the others, and when you've done that you need to keep them there, keep them in control," Phoebe continued. Piper tried to do what her sister had instructed, but she couldn't manage to do it,

"I can't," she murmured,

"yes you can, just try," Phoebe told her, before she was hit with a premonition;

_A stone block began to shake and a hand shout of it, then it collapsed to reveal a monstrous creature._

"What did you see?" Prue asked,

"a big problem, some kind of demon getting free out of a stone box," Phoebe replied,

"I'm gonna go to Magic School, tell Paige and we'll look into it, you stay here and help Piper," Prue said, going upstairs.

Paige was walking through a corridor when she saw Prue running towards her,

"we have a problem, Phoebe saw a demon getting free, and by the look on her face I'm pretty sure he was something super powerful," Prue told her,

"that must be what I sensed," Paige said, orbing them out.

Piper and Phoebe just looked at each other, as if they were in some kind of staring contest, but they weren't, Phoebe was using her empathy to try and ease the suffering the thoughts were causing Piper, but even she was finding it hard to do. The middle charmed one was also telepathically linked to Phoebe, and accidentally interfered with her powers, giving her a premonition which was meant for Phoebe;

_Prue and Paige were standing opposite the stone block from Phoebe's previous vision, the same demon emerged and killed them with fire balls._

Piper gasped in horror,

"shush, it's okay, it's okay," Phoebe told her, calmly, holding her sister in her arms,

"know it's not, that's not what you really think," Piper said,

"I'm pretty sure I know what you saw, and we can stop it, you can stop it, just put all of the thoughts into your powers, that'll make you strong enough to defeat this demon by yourself, make you just as strong as the power of three," Phoebe said. Piper concentrated as hard as she could, and her eyes became purple lights,

"you did it," Phoebe whispered,

"I did it," Piper agreed.

Somewhere in the underworld, Andy and Cole were still battling the demons, when Cole transformed into Belthazar and created a giant energy ball between his palms, launching it at the evil group and vanquishing them all, before returning to his human form.

"They weren't the stone-turning creatures we're after," Cole said, "I don't sense enough power from them for that,"

"okay, so it looks like we're back to square one, even the Grimoire, the book of ultimate evil, was useless," Andy told him, then they orbed and shimmered out.

Prue and Paige stood, staring at the demon who had appeared from the stone cube,

"say goodnight witches," he smirked, releasing two fire balls at them, before Prue good use her power to move them back, Piper stepped in-front of the duo. As the fire balls connected with her body they were destroyed by a violet flash,

"what the…?" Paige gasped,

"just watch," Phoebe instructed, standing next to them. They watched as Piper ran at the demon with supernatural speed, before striking him in the stomach with a clenched fist, throwing him backwards to the ground. Then she stretched out her hands, a huge, silvery-purple, blast fired from them, hitting the demon and making him feel immense pain, the demon responded to this with a large fire ball, which she froze before shooting it back at him with a glow which surrounded her hand.

"Maybe he's too strong, we don't even known who or what he is," Paige said,

"actually, I took a look in the book before we left and he's a bewitcher demon, a demon with some powers and immunity of witches," Phoebe told her,

"so does that mean he won't freeze?" Prue asked,

"usually, no, but with the amount of power the multiple thoughts have given Piper, I'm pretty sure she could keep her frozen my hours," Phoebe replied. Piper continued to fight, boosting her attack by mixing her new found speed with her other kickboxing and running up him, kicking his face and doing a flip through the air, kicking him from behind with her black stilettos. The bewitcher demon snarled, forcing Piper to the floor with a black ripple of kinetic energy, but that didn't slow her down, she leapt up and a molecular accelerative blast blew from her hands, making him explode.

"Wow, talk about super witch," Prue said,

"that felt great, and I think the thoughts are gone, my power boost must have defeated them," Piper told them,

"yeah, you were powerful," Phoebe stated,

"I know, it was a cool glimpse and what my powers will increase to," Piper smiled.

Later that night, the family were all at P3, except Prue and Andy who were at home looking after the kids,

"I'm sorry for letting my jealousy get the better of me the other night, it's just I don't' understand why I can't get pregnant, and I suppose I thought it wasn't fair you get to be twice," Phoebe said,

"forgiven and forgotten, have you thought about getting some tests done, y'know, just to make sure nothing's wrong?" Piper asked,

"actually, yeah, we're going tomorrow," Cole replied.

"Well ya never know, there might be a baby Halliwell-Turner soon," Leo said, Phoebe and Cole smiled, she wasn't going to get her hopes up, but she really had a good feeling about tomorrow.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Phoebe and Cole get some tests done. Piper goes shopping for the perfect wedding dress, leading to her getting amnesia.**

'**Forgotten Magic' should be up soon.**


	9. Forgotten Magic

**A/N. Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**A/N. Okay, so I've changed this a little bit, instead of Phoebe and Cole getting tests in this chapter they're getting the results. I've changed the Piper plot for this chapter a bit as well. This is four days after the last chapter.**

**Forgotten Magic:**

Prue was sitting in the kitchen, looking through the Book of Shadows,

"what ya looking for?" Paige asked, walking in,

"an upper level demon, fire thrower, ice creator, attacked me in the attic," the eldest replied.

"I didn't hear a battle," Paige said, grabbing a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin,

"yeah, well that might have something to do with the fact that your were blasting music in your bedroom, Piper had to take Patrice to P3 cos it was keeping her awake," Prue told her,

"oh, where's everybody else?" the whitelighter-witch asked,

"Andy's at work, Leo's with a charge, Glenn's taken Karis and Grace to the park," Prue replied.

"Found it," Prue said, pressing her finger to the page, "a reflector demon, upper level demon who steals powers and is then able to generate their opposite, that must be how he created ice and fire,"

"is there a vanquish?" Paige asked, a spray of cake crumbs burst from her mouth while she spoke, straight at Prue.

"Thanks," Prue said sarcastically, pulling a chocolate chip from her hair,

"sorry," Paige apologised, washing her muffin down with a sip of coffee,

"hey, I'm going to find a dress, you wanna come?" Piper asked, pushing a pink stroller into the kitchen,

"I'll come!" Paige exclaimed, raising her hand,

"no, you're coming with me to vanquish this demon, that's the least you can do for me, while I'm getting a shower and scrubbing muffin off myself, you make the potion," Prue told her.

"Leo's due back any minute, tell him Patsy's having her nap," Piper said, scooping her tired daughter from her stroller and carrying her upstairs.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Cole arrived outside the clinic, where they were going to get the results of their tests, as they got out of the car a group of demons materialised, forming fire balls. Phoebe used her empathy to deflect two of the flaming spheres, vanquishing three demons, Cole charged up an energy ball but one of the demons destroyed it with a sharp icicle. The remaining five demons shot vines from their palms, binding Phoebe's and Cole's wrists,

"good night," one of them laughed, firing a lightening bolt at the couple. The Angelic Seer broke free of the vines with electric blast which she shot from her eyes, then she stretched out her hands and channelled the demons' powers, creating a wall of ice and protecting her and Cole from the lightening.

"I'm surprised no one has saw and exposed us," Cole said,

"the demons have made our battle invisible to the outside world, if they get magic exposed the other demons will turn on them and it'll all have been for nothing," Phoebe told him, after using her empathic and telepathic abilities on the evil creatures. The twosome watched as the ice wall shattered under the pressure of the fire balls, lightening and vines the demons were throwing, Phoebe levitated into the air released electricity at the demons, vanquishing one. One of the dark beings knocked Cole out with a lightening bolt, leaving Phoebe to face them alone, she vanquished three with electric bolts and the one left with her empathy, by hitting him with all the pain he had caused.

In the mall, Piper was walking around when she stopped at a small, bridal, shop she stared at the dress in the window, it was medieval style, cream, gown with a hood, flowing bell sleeves, a gold trim, and white frill along the circular neckline.

"Wow," she gasped, walking into the shop and asking if she could try on the dress, the shopkeeper nodded and passed her the dress, Piper went into the changing rooms and slipped into the silky wedding gown, a bright glow enveloped her and she blinked several times when it passed,

"where am I?" she asked, leaving the changing room,

"Jezebel, your new body is a perfect host," the shopkeeper, Francesca, told her. Piper/Jezebel stared at Francesca,

"you look so different, but I can sense it's you," she said,

"I was reincarnated, as you have been, when a young witch brought me back I took this shop and cast a hex on that dress, it was one that belonged to Phelicity, a medieval princess, of course, I had to return it to it's original state, it was a bit ruined," Francesca explained, Jezebel/Piper smiled.

"You must return to the witch's home, act normal until we can take all of their powers," the shopkeeper instructed, telekinetically-teleporting Jezebel to the manor.

Prue and Paige were walking down the stairs from the attic when Piper came out of her bedroom wearing a wedding dress,

"did you rob the bridal shop?" Paige smirked, but Piper/Jezebel didn't say anything,

"who are you?" she asked, forgetting she was supposed to be acting as the real Piper.

"Uh oh, I think she's got amnesia, do you know your name?" Prue said,

"Jezebel," Piper replied, she had just remembered she was undercover, but had decided to play it this way, it was going to be a lot easier as she really didn't know about them,

"we can vanquish the demons later, we have to sort this out first," Paige stated, leading Piper/Jezebel to the attic.

"Leo!" Prue called, when they had got up there,

"yeah?" he said, orbing in,

"Piper thinks she's called Jezebel and doesn't know who she is," she told him, Leo glanced at his fiancée who was sitting with Paige.

"I'll go ask the other Elders," he said, orbing out,

"you stay with Piper and I'm gonna go to Magic School, see if I can find anything there," Paige told Prue, dissolving into sparkling lights.

At the clinic,

"I'm awfully sorry, but it would appear there are some problems, have you experienced any blows to the abdomen?" the doctor asked Phoebe,

"I do a lot of fighting in my line of work," she replied,

"I thought you were an advice columnist?" he said, she nodded,

"I have some other duties apart from my day job," she told him.

"Well, you can keep on trying, or you can go for the more positive options, surrogacy or adoption," the doctor said, Phoebe felt like breaking down into tears, not only was she feeling sorrow, but her empathy meant she felt Cole's heart sink also,

"it'll be okay, we'll work it out," the half-demon/half-mortal told her, putting his arm around her as they walked from the building.

At Magic School, Paige was searching through some books when an icicle whizzed past her head, she spun around to see a reflector demon preparing to launch a fire ball at her,

"I don't think so," she said, psychokinetically-orbing an athame into his back and vanquishing him,

"I need to go home," she told Miss Donovan, orbing back to the manor.

Later that day, Prue, Paige, Piper/Jezebel, Leo and Andy were gathered in the living room,

"that was Phoebe, they're on their way," Paige said, putting the phone down,

"I hope it's good news," Prue said,

"am I…pregnant?" Piper/Jezebel asked, Leo nodded,

"yes, our baby's three months along, and we have a seven month old daughter named Patrice," he replied.

"Does she have powers?" the possessed charmed one questioned, Leo nodded,

"she's telepathic," he told her,

"that'll be good to use when me and Francesca want to get your powers," she said,

"what? you're not Piper are you?" Prue said, Jezebel shook her head,

"I am Jezebel, a demonic enchantress from many years ago," she told them. Andy was about to use his thermokinetic touch on her when Paige stopped him,

"don't, Piper's still in there, so's the baby," she said, psychokinetically orbing Piper onto a dining chair and tying her to it with ropes which she pulled tight,

"we need to find a spell to un-possess her," Leo stated. The front door swung open and Phoebe and Cole walked in,

"how where the results?" Paige asked,

"he said it's gonna be practically impossible," Phoebe said, falling to her knees and crying hysterically, Cole knelt down, comforting in his arms.

"We'll just be upstairs, come up when you're ready, cos if it's not too much trouble we're gonna need your help," Paige said, clutching the chair Jezebel was tied to and orbing out, then Leo and Andy also orbed out,

"I'm so left out," Prue groaned, jogging upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later, Phoebe and Cole had joined them upstairs and they were all glaring at Jezebel,

"get out of our sister or we'll get you out ourselves," Prue hissed,

"do as you please," Jezebel said, winking flirtatiously at Leo,

"maybe when you're Piper again," he said, knocking her out with a low voltage lightening bolt.

"Let me try something," Phoebe instructed, concentrating on Jezebel, a white light connected them and electric sparks began to flutter around Phoebe, as did clusters of gold,

"what's happening?" Andy asked,

"I think Phoebe's using all her pain and sadness to strengthen her powers, she knows she might not have a child of her own to care for so she wants to do her best protecting and looking after everybody else," Cole replied. As the light faded a smile spread across Phoebe's face,

"I saw something great, my powers combined and gave me a beautiful vision, I will have a baby, I saw it," she told them,

"Phoebe, you've had a vision of you being pregnant before," Cole said,

"we'll talk about that later, but for now we need to go teach Francesca a lesson and return this dress," Piper said,

"and vanquish the reflector demons," Paige added,

"they must be the ones who attacked me and Cole outside the clinic," Phoebe said.

In Francesca's shop, orbs swirled in the air and formed Paige, Piper and Prue

"I hope you enjoyed getting me possessed, cos it'll be the last time you use magic," Piper said, tossing a potion to the floor, smoke rose from where it had smashed and entered Francesca, stripping her powers.

"And here's your dress," the middle charmed one said, taking her hands out of her jean pockets and taking the wedding dress from the rather large handbag which was on her shoulder, throwing it at Francesca,

"now lets go get those demons," Paige said, orbing them out.

They orbed into the underworld and began launching potions in ever direction, vanquishing all of the reflector demons that surrounded them,

"now that's all taken care of, I think we should get some sleep," Prue said, then they disappeared into Paige's orbs.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- It's Piper's and Leo's wedding, filled with evil, surprises, and, of course, magic.**


	10. Something Charmed Something New Somethin...

**A/N. So sorry for the wait, I knew what I wanted to happen overall in this chapter, but I had a bit of trouble writing it, though I think you'll like it. I decided to split this chapter up, so it'll be this chapter and next chapter with the wedding, and I'm toying with the idea of extending it to another chapter! Anyway, on with the replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Piper hasn't really had a fun time in this fic so far has she? lol But when it turns Paige-centred she'll be able to step back and let the others take all the possessing and magical misfortunes! I think you'll like the wedding! I hope you'll like the wedding!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the storyline! The reflector demons were a last minute thing, I needed some kind of demon in the chapter and they just popped into my head! You'll see more about the Phoebe/Cole/Baby issue later on!**

**Jessica: Glad you liked it! I'm so glad you liked it so much!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I made you say 'poor Phoebe'-gasp- lol! Their baby issue will be lasting until chapter twenty-thirty-something, that's when they'll decide on something to help them deal with it! Yeah, it was kinda sad they killed Kyle, but the episode still rocked- I never usually say that word but you've got me saying it lol! This Thursday's episode is also gonna be super cool, I'm positive of it! **

**Something Charmed, Something New, Something Evil, Something Blue:**

Prue, Paige and Phoebe stared at Piper, she was trying on her wedding dress and looked absolutely perfect, utterly beautiful.

"Guys, Artemis has been found as stone, you should come check it out," Andy said, from the other side of the door,

"I never wanna take this off," Piper told them, looking at her self in the full-length mirror,

"well you're gonna have to if we're gonna find this stone demon before your wedding," Paige said,

"my wedding's tomorrow, I don't think that's likely," Piper stated.

Fifteen minutes later, Piper was out of her wedding dress and she, Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Andy and Leo were in Olympia,

"she had come to help a witch, but they were attacked and now she's like this and the witch is dead," Zeus told them, they were all gazing at Artemis, she was just like a statue.

"Can you fix it?" Prue asked, Zeus shook his head,

"maybe if we had found her sooner, but for now it looks like Tamara will we taking her place," he said,

"who's Tamara?" Phoebe questioned,

"the Angel of Hunt," the king of the gods replied.

"Well maybe she can help us find the demon? as she's next in line for Artemis' job, and she could sense her prey," Piper said,

"it took Artemis a long time to master her sensing ability, Tamara may not be able to work it," Zeus told her,

"it's worth a try," Paige stated.

A few moments later, the charmed ones, Angelic Seer, warlighter and Elder stood facing Tamara. She was British, had bronze-like coloured hair and hazel eyes, her silver mini-dress was long-sleeved and had blue roses created out of white lace across the neckline,

"are you from England?" Phoebe asked,

"yes, Chester to be precise," she replied,

"shouldn't you be like…Greek?" Paige asked, Tamara shook her head,

"the first gods of Mount Olympus were, but since then beings from many nationalities have qualified for the place as gods and angels," she explained.

"Well, we need your tracking ability to find a demon," Piper said,

"I know why you need me, I'm more advanced than you think, I can feel your nerves, your desire to make a quick vanquish, your need to destroy this creature," Tamara told them,

"empathy?" Phoebe said,

"animal-like senses, your feelings are radiating off you with your body heat," the angel replied.

In the underworld, a woman wearing a short piece of material as a toga and gold, heeled, sandals,

"Demetrius!" she called,

"Meta, my love, Cronus said for you not to call us until you have acquired the powers of four whitelighters, we need their ability to orb," a toga-wearing man said, after appearing out of a tornado.

"I know, but I have something better, I turned a goddess, Artemis, to stone, but before I could drain her powers Apollo turned up," she told him,

"have you killed any whitelighters?" he questioned,

"four, they're through there," she replied, pointing over to where four stone beings were.

"Cronus! Rhea!" Demetrius yelled, a spiral of fire formed a man, and a woman materialised from a flash of gold,

"do you have them?" the man asked, Meta nodded,

"we must take them to our lair, I can sense witches, they're on their way," the woman, Rhea, said, then she waved her hand and the foursome, along with the statues, disappeared in a could of yellow light, just as Paige orbed her and Phoebe in, Leo orbed him and Piper in, Andy orbed him and Prue in, and Tamara teleported in.

"We just missed them," Tamara said, teleporting back out, the others orbed after her.

The following morning, the family and Tamara hadn't caught up with Meta, Demetrius, Cronus and Rhea, better known as the Titans, yet, and as it was Piper's and Leo's wedding today they were going to wait until trying again. Prue was getting her camera ready, she had just had to cast the vanishing spell on her pink, one-sleeved, long, silk, bridesmaid dress after Grace threw her breakfast all over it. Paige was chasing Karis around the bedroom, trying to get her dressed, the whitelighter-witch was also wearing her pink bridesmaid dress, except hers had spaghetti straps and was just down to her knees,

"Karis, you need to put your dress on for Auntie Piper's wedding," Paige said, the word 'wedding' made Karis' face light up, she remembered Prue's wedding and how she was a flower girl with Grace, they had lots of fun.

"Me a fower girl?" she asked, Paige nodded and showed her daughter a small basket which was filled with red and white rose petals,

"yay!" Karis exclaimed, running over to her mother.

At Phoebe's and Cole's apartment, the Angelic Seer was putting a pack of tissues in her handbag, weddings always made her teary-eyed, her bridesmaid dress was also pink and was down to her ankles, it had a halter-neck,

"Cole, sweetie, you ready?" she called,

"in a minute," came the reply from the bathroom.

In Piper's and Leo's bedroom, the molecular witch was admiring her brunette curls which hung down from her pinned-up hair, this was topped off with a gold tiara and white veil. Then she slipped into her cream dress, which was a strapless and sleeveless corset-like bodess and flowing skirt, before putting on her stiletto, ankle-strap, shoes and moving over to her jewellery box. She tried a gold crucifix, but decided not to wear it was not only a sign of Christianity, but also a wiccan symbol to repel dark forces, so instead she put a gold, heart-shaped, locket around her neck, inside was a picture of her and Leo. After this she pushed some pearl earrings into her ears and slipped two pearl-studded, gold, bangles onto her right wrist,

"simply beautiful," a voice said from behind, she turned around to see Patty standing there,

"simply charmed," Penny said, appearing beside her daughter, the three shared a hug. Patty, who had become corporeal just like her mother, was dressed nicely for a deceased witch, she was wearing a purple skirt, pastel blue shirt, and purple slip-on shoes. Penny, however, was dressed more ceremonially, her red gown was long-sleeved, high-necked, and gold-lined, a ruby pendant hung around her neck,

"when is Victor getting here?" she asked,

"dad's already here, he's downstairs with Andy, Glenn and Leo," Piper replied.

"Who's the best man?" Patty asked,

"Cole, he and Leo are pretty good friends now," Piper told her,

"Cole? your husband is friends with a demon?" Penny spat,

"yep, and my sister is engaged to a demon," Piper said, with a grin, Penny frowned.

Leo, Andy, Cole and Glenn, all wearing tuxedos, took their places in the garden, where the wedding was taking place, while Paige finished the spell she had written, and out of sparkling lights a scarlet, gold trimmed, carpet created an aisle and chairs materialised either side of it,

"you used a spell to do that?" Glenn asked, Paige nodded,

"the best bit's to come," she said, the youngest charmed one smiled as an ivory arch appeared at the foot of the aisle, yellow and pink roses were intertwined and wrapped around it.

"It's beautiful," Prue admired, leading Paige back into the manor where Phoebe, Patty and Penny were waiting in the kitchen,

"I will go and take me place at the arch," Penny said, walking through into the garden.

"Where are the girls?" Paige asked,

"here," Karis said, walking into with Grace, followed by Victor who was holding Patrice, all three of the children were wearing pastel-pink, lace, gowns, Patty handed Karis and Grace their flower baskets and took Patrice from Victor,

"come on girls," she said, as the wedding march began to play, beginning down the aisle. Prue, Paige and Phoebe followed, clutching their small bouquets of white and pink roses, Victor stood and waited, Piper walked over to his side and they linked arms, careful not to squish her bouquet of red roses, leaving the house and beginning down the aisle.

Just as Leo began his vows a cloud of grey mixed with electric bolts swirled in the air, becoming a man and woman, next to them a prism of flames formed another couple,

"who are they?" Paige asked,

"the Titans," Penny gasped, using her knowledge of demons and witchcraft. Prue waved her hands at the ancient beings, but Rhea deflected it with a golden shield, Patty and Piper both raised their hands to freeze the Titans, but it didn't hold for long. Cronus shot flames from his palms, which Phoebe destroyed with electricity,

"you can't defeat us," he hissed, watching as Meta glared at Leo, turning him to stone, Piper gasped in horror when she saw her concrete fiancé, Demetrius threw out his hands, breaking the wedding arch in two with forks of lightening which sprung from his fingertips. The eldest charmed one formed pyrokinetic spheres around her hands, releasing them at Meta and Demetrius and creating wounds in their chests, Rhea and Cronus joined hands, a mixture of fire, electricity and dark energy shot from their eyes, hitting the floor in-front of Prue, Andy and Paige and making them fly backwards. The Titans then disappeared in their own forms of teleportation,

"what the hell was that?" Paige groaned, brushing some dirt from her dress,

"that, was my wedding being ruined," Piper replied, storming off into the house and throwing her veil to the floor while doing so, Penny said a quick spell and Leo returned to normal, they all turned their attention back to the house, where they heard the front door slam,

"what do we do?" Glenn asked,

"Patty, Victor, go after Piper, Prue, Andy and Leo, go to Mount Olympus and see if you can find anything out, Paige, Phoebe, Cole, go the underworld and see if you can get anything there, Glenn, you entertain the girls while I make some potions," Penny instructed, they all nodded in agreement.

Not much later, Piper was sitting in P3, sipping at a glass of spring water,

"sweetie, we've been looking for you," Patty said, walking down the stairs to where Piper was sat at the bar, followed by Victor.

"I didn't want to be found," the middle charmed one said, heading towards the backroom,

"Piper wait," Victor told her, she stopped in her tracks and turned to face her parents,

"I don't want to talk, it's obvious me and Leo weren't meant to be," she said.

"I don't believe that, and deep down neither do you, you and Leo couldn't love each other more, through everything you've come out together, Dan, the Elders, it's all just made you stronger as a couple, your love conceived a beautiful little girl, and now you have another one on the way, nothing is more powerful than true love Piper, not even the charmed ones, and you and Leo have proved that, don't throw it away because of an attack, if you did you wouldn't have made it this far," Patty said, tears formed in Piper's eyes,

"I hope they're tears of happiness," Victor snapped in Patty's ear, jogging over to their daughter.

"Of course they are," Patty said,

"they are," Piper stated, sharing a hug with her parents,

"so is the wedding going ahead?" Victor asked, Piper nodded.

Meanwhile, Paige, Phoebe and Cole stalked through the underworld,

"where are all the demons?" Paige asked,

"the Titans have probably summoned them," Cole explained,

"it's a good job the Source isn't here, I don't think he'd be very happy about some demon gods taking all his evil creatures," Phoebe said,

"unless he was the one who freed the Titans," Cole said.

"Clever Belthazar, very clever," a voice said, they spun around to see the Source standing there, clapping his hands slowly and sarcastically, Phoebe levitated and the humming of electricity filled the air as silvery sparks circled her body, she flicked her fingers out and the bolts darted straight towards the Source, throwing him into the wall behind.

"Look who's back," the demon king snarled, launching a fire ball at the trio, Paige flung out her hands as if to protect herself and a shield of orbs formed around her hands, causing the fire ball to bounce back at the Source,

"why aren't I dead?" the youngest sister asked,

"a new power," Cole replied, hitting the Source with an energy ball.

"Where've you been all this time?" Phoebe questioned, zapping the evil leader,

"searching for this, it's what I used to bring them back," he replied, pulling a leather-bound book from his robes, the Angelic Seer snatched it from his hands and looked at the symbol of the front, it was a pentagram.

"Hey, I recognise that from Richard's and Olivia's library," Paige said,

"yes, of course they tried to stop me but I took care of them," the Source told her,

"what did you do?" she spat, grabbing him by the throat,

"killed them," he laughed, flaming out of her hold.

"I need to go there," Paige stated, orbing out,

"lets keep looking," Cole said, taking Phoebe's hand and shimmering them to another part of the underworld.

Paige orbed in to find Richard and Olivia were perfectly alright,

"thank god you're okay, who healed you?" she said,

"what? we didn't need to be healed," Olivia replied,

"but the Source said he killed you after he stole that book from your library," Paige said, Olivia shook her head.

"He did come, but fortunately Kali gave me a premonition of him coming and we were prepared, although one of his demons shimmered in while we were battling him and took our Book of Shadows," Olivia informed her,

"why was there a spell to resurrect the Titans in your Book of Shadows?" Paige asked, feeling slightly afraid of what the answer might be,

"because my grandfather tried to do it once, but he didn't have enough power, he wanted to get them to destroy the Callaways forever, leaving us victorious in the end," Richard replied.

"Oh, so he said that as a distraction, which means he's planning something and needed me out of the way…Karis!" Paige exclaimed, when she realized his plan, then she dissolved into blue-white lights.

She orbed into the manor to find Glenn unconscious and Penny pinned to the wall by darklighter arrows which were through her sleeves,

"oh god, where's the kids?" Paige asked, waking Glenn up and psychokinetically-orbing the arrows into the middle of the Sahara Desert.

"The Source took them, there was nothing we could do, he brought a darklighter and a psychic demon with him, the psychic demon messed with my mind so I wouldn't use my powers," Penny replied,

"we need to get them," a voice said from the doorway, they turned to see Piper with Victor and Patty.

"Yes we do," Prue agreed, as Andy orbed them in, shortly followed by Leo, then Cole shimmered him and Phoebe in too,

"but you can't fight like that," Aphrodite stated, materialising next to them with Athena and Ares. The Goddess of Love and Beauty waved her hand, Piper's dress changed into cream leather pants, a white, low-cut, long-sleeved, top, and stiletto cream boots,

"wow," she said, as her tiara disappeared and her hair fell past her shoulders, becoming wavy. Next, Prue's dress transformed into pink pants, a black vest and black boots, Paige was also now wearing pink pants and black boots, except her black top was a sweater, Phoebe's dress became pink pants and a black t-shirt, with black boots to top it off.

"Now you're dressed to kill," Aphrodite grinned,

"now it's my turn to help," Athena said, clicking her fingers and making weapons appear in each of the sisters' hands; two athames to Prue, an axe to Paige, a spear to Phoebe, and a sword to Piper.

"Ladies, I have the best gifts," Ares said, cockily, making them all glow,

"what did you do?" Phoebe asked,

"super speed and super strength, you'll need them," he replied, and then the three gods faded from sight.

In the Olympian Underworld,

"if we are going to revive Hades we will need to be united in power," Rhea said, the large crowd of demons nodded,

"it will not be easy, especially with the charmed ones on our tail, but I believe we can succeed," Cronus told them,

"it looks like we're standing on your tail now," Prue said, the Titans, demons, and the Source glared at the Halliwell sisters,

"attack!" Cronus bellowed,

"now!" Prue yelled, the witches and Titans charged at each other. Piper swung her sword at Meta,

"that was for turning my fiancé to stone," she snapped, stabbing the demonic goddess in the stomach,

"and I'll take great pleasure in turning you to stone," Meta hissed, blowing Piper into the wall with a stream of magical wind. Paige used her new power of orb-deflection to protect herself from the lightening Rhea was shooting at her, while Phoebe dodged the tornados of pure darkness Demetrius was sending towards her. Cronus tossed fire balls at Prue, who destroyed them with pyrokinetic spheres,

"don't just stand there, they need our help," the Source told his demons,

"no!" Cronus roared, keeping the Source and demons away with a barrier of flames. Phoebe threw her spear like it was a javelin, piercing Demetrius' shoulder, Piper raised her hands to explode Meta, but got a surprise when Tamara teleported in in-front of her and massed out, letting an energy ball Meta had thrown hit her instead of Piper.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Piper asked, running to the angel's side, the energy ball had been too strong and severely harmed Tamara, even though she was massed out,

"keep fighting," Tamara whispered, a trail of blood leaked from her mouth as she spoke, Piper stood up and gathered all of her energy, running at Meta with the supernatural speed Ares had given them, and using her power. Meta screamed in agony as she exploded into black sparks and flames,

"no!" Demetrius exclaimed, seeing his lover die.

"If you want to be useful make the sacrifice," Cronus told the Source, Prue looked up to see a cage containing Karis, Grace and Patrice hovering over a pool of blood, she was about to run forward when she saw Piper was ahead of her and had blown through the wall of fire Cronus had created, sprinting up a small mount of rocks pulling the cage from the air,

"stupid witch," Cronus growled, shooting an energy blast at Piper, who had set the cage on the floor and was trying to unlock it, forcing her off the rocks and into the blood,

"PIPER!" the other sister screamed in unison.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. You'll have to see about Piper in the next chapter; 'Witch Way to the Wedding'. **


	11. Witch Way to the Wedding

**A/N. Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed.**

**Witch Way to the Wedding:**

Prue, Phoebe and Paige ran past the Titans and demons, clambered up the rock mound and gazed down into the blood, trying to see Piper,

"what are we gonna do?" Phoebe asked, breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face, just like Prue and Paige were. Prue hesitated for a moment, before diving into the pool,

"Prue," Paige gasped, they gave a sigh of relief when Prue's head popped up,

"I can't find her," she told them, going back under.

"And you never will, your sister probably drowned, and that pool is designed to swallow the dead, call it an exchange, she goes in, and Hades comes out," Cronus said,

"Hades as in the god Hades?" Paige asked,

"the God of Evil, King of the Dead, and the first ever Source, if that's the Hades you're thinking of, then yes," Rhea replied. The eldest charmed one swam up to the surface again,

"she's not in here," she stated,

"as we told your sisters, she's somewhere else now," Rhea told her, the Titans laughed and disappeared, as did the demons and the Source. The sisters looked around at the rocky area around them, the Olympian Underworld was much worse than the other one, it was filled with gloomy shadows, lit up with flickering flames, and a strange humming sound danced through the air, not far from the blood pool was a pit of skeletons, weapons and ancient items.

"Paige, see if you can orb her here," Prue instructed, as she heaved herself out of the pool, the whitelighter-witch closed her eyes and concentrated, creating an image of Piper in her mind, suddenly, orbs materialised in the air, floating down to the ground and forming Piper. She lay unconscious, blood soaked her clothes and hair, it had smudged her makeup and mascara was all down her cheeks,

"we need Leo," Prue stated, checking Piper's pulse to discover it was extremely faint,

"I'll orb us," Paige said, orbing them all to the manor.

They orbed in in the foyer and Leo ran straight to his fiancée's side, releasing a warm, healing, glow over her body, then he blew the door of the cage with lightening, Prue called for Andy and he orbed out with the kids,

"wait, something's wrong, Cronus said that after Piper was sucked in Hades would be coming out," Phoebe said,

"I don't care, as long as we have her back," Prue said. Piper awoke and began coughing and spluttering, spitting blood onto the floor,

"remind to never swallow when I'm swimming in blood," Paige cringed, as they knelt down next to her,

"I'm so glad you're okay," Leo said, holding her in his arms. The middle charmed one let out a scream, black particles fluttered from her mouth, spinning in the air and becoming a tall, bald, man wearing a hooded, gold trimmed, black, robe.

"Hades," Prue murmured, he nodded and created a black energy ball in his palm,

"guys, I'm thinking we need to go now," Paige said, panic filled her voice,

"no, this is our house, he can go," Prue told her, spraying acid at the dark god,

"I don't think so," he laughed, hitting them with a ripple of black. Piper froze the ripple but Hades shot a fire ball at her, she was too slow to freeze this and it blasted her into the living room,

"first blood and now fire, not a good day to be Piper," Paige said, watching Leo heal his fiancé. Phoebe fired electricity from her hands, throwing Hades into the stair banister and making part of it break off, Paige ran and grabbed a part of the broken wood, poking it repeatedly into Hades' chest,

"Paige, he's a god not a vampire," Piper stated, Hades pushed Paige away from him with a telekinetic wave. Prue formed pyrokinetic spheres around each of her hands,

"am I supposed to be scared?" Hades asked, extinguishing them with what could only be described as a black icicle,

"okay, he's probably the most powerful thing we've ever fought," Piper said, failing to freeze the god.

"Yes I am, and you might just be the most powerful thing I've fought," Hades told them, flaming out,

"okay, is he gone?" Piper asked,

"no," Hades replied, flaming back in behind her and flaming out with her in his hold.

"Seriously, a bad day to be Piper," Paige said,

"we have to find her, they're probably in the Olympian Underworld," Leo stated, orbing out, Paige clutched Phoebe's and Prue's hands and orbed after him.

Meanwhile, Andy paced the attic, he had heard the battle downstairs but couldn't leave the kids, Cole, Victor and Glenn were out getting some potion supplies for Penny, while she and Patty flipped through the book for more information on the Titans, none of them were aware of Hades' resurrection.

"Uncie Andy, can we look in da book?" Karis asked, from where she and Grace were playing with Patrice,

"no sweetie, you're too little, besides, you can't read," Andy replied, crouching down next to them,

"I can use magic!" she exclaimed,

"no, you're not going to cast a spell to make the book read itself to you," Andy told her firmly. Karis folded her arms and pulled a tongue at her uncle, then she destroyed Grace's doll with an electro-pyrokinetic bolt,

"dolly!" Grace wailed, conjuring a tennis ball and throwing it at Karis' head. The two girls were now screaming,

"Grace, just conjure another dolly, and Karis, don't be such a bully," Andy said, Grace did as her father had instructed and conjured a new doll, while Karis gave her cousin an apologetic hug, while all of this was going on Patrice was sitting there, giggling.

In the Olympian Underworld, Piper awoke to find herself chained to a wall,

"this witch, I want her power on my side," Hades told the Titans,

"without Meta I don't know if we will be able to retrieve it," Rhea said,

"I don't want you to kill her for it, I want her to join me, become evil, become my bride," Hades explained,

"she's already got a groom," a voice said from behind. They turned to see Leo,

"this should be interesting," Hades said, launching a black energy ball,

"it certainly should," Leo agreed, destroying the energy ball with a lightening bolt,

"is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Paige said, orbing in with Prue and Phoebe. Cronus threw flames at the sisters, but Paige protected them with her orb-deflection, next was Rhea's attack, she raised her hands and a white laser flew at the Halliwell trio,

"I got this one," Phoebe told Paige, empathically releasing a laser of her own to rebound Rhea's one.

"Can somebody please un-chain me?" Piper asked,

"just wait there," Prue replied, dodging some fire Cronus had thrown. Hades and Leo were still battling it out, dark energy and lightening shooting everywhere, one energy blasts even broke Piper's chains and freed her, she ran forward and leapt at Hades, forcing him to the ground.

"We need to send him back to wherever he came from," the middle sister stated, Prue nodded and flicked her hands at Hades, telekinetically floating him into the air and dropping him into the pool,

"no!" Cronus, Rhea and Demetrius yelled, at the same time. They were relieved when a non-corporeal being rose from the blood, it was Hades,

"urm, that only got rid of his body," Prue said, as she joined her sisters and Leo where they were standing,

"and I will get it back soon enough," Hades promised, flaming out.

"So he's gone for awhile, but we still have these guys and the Source to deal with," Phoebe said, pushing Demetrius into the blood with an electric spark,

"Phoebe, you don't know what come out now that he's gone in!" Paige exclaimed,

"nothing, it didn't kill him so he won't be swallowed and exchanged for something else," Phoebe assured her, but they got a massive shock when Cronus squinted at the pool, then it bubbled as flames flickered in and out of it,

"why did he just do that? why did he just kill his Titan friend?" Phoebe asked,

"so something else could come out, and I'm guessing something stronger," Paige replied.

"Actually, it's not stronger, just bigger," Rhea grinned, a giant lizard flew from the blood, it had hundreds of heads, some bigger than others, all of which were spitting flames,

"Typhoeus, don't kill them all at once, take your time," Cronus instructed, the scaly beast let out roars from it's many mouths.

"Uh oh," Phoebe mumbled,

"Leo, Paige, orb us outta here, drowning in blood and a fire ball was enough pain for me today, maybe I can be a monster's meal tomorrow," Piper said, panic clear in her tone, the group joined hands and disappeared into Leo's and Paige's orbs,

"the manor, that's where they'll have gone, Typhoeus, follow them, we, Cronus, have to make some more Titans if you get what I mean," Rhea said, giving her lover a seductive smile, while Typhoeus dissolved into the air.

They orbed into the attic to hear loud thumping from outside, Prue and Pipe looked out of the window to see Typhoeus stomping down the street, heading straight towards the manor,

"I think we can safely say magic is exposed," Prue said,

"Leo, orb the kids out of here, and Glenn and dad, take them up there," Piper told him,

"what about you? you need to go somewhere safe too, for the sake of our baby," he said,

"Piper he's right, us three, Cole, Andy, Leo, mom and grams will be enough to defeat this thing," Phoebe said, Piper agreed.

Minutes later, the remainder of the family were standing outside the manor, looking up at Typhoeus,

"so what's the plan?" Leo asked,

"we fight," Prue replied, using her gift from Athena, two athames, to slash across Typhoeus' stomach, getting his attention. Penny threw a potion at the creature, making him feel dazed and stumble slightly, this lasted long enough for Cole to throw a few energy balls and Leo some lightening. The wounded beast licked his thousands of lips, before scooping Paige up into his large claws and holding her to his biggest mouth, which just happened to be on his biggest head, but, before he could swallow her whole, a he felt a painful twinge in his neck and looked to see Phoebe's had thrown her spear into it. He plucked the spear from his skin and they gasped as another head crept out of his wound, Typhoeus then threw Paige into the air and caught her in his mouth, her scream got quieter and quieter until it couldn't be heard anymore.

Though inside his body the whitelighter-witch was still screaming as she slid down his oesophagus and into his stomach,

"ewe, gross," she groaned, pulling something stringy and green from her hair, "at least I'm still alive," she said, trying to orb out with no success.

"Maybe I can use a spell?" she asked herself,

"that won't work," a voice told her,

"is there somebody there? cos if there isn't then I hit my head on the way down here and I'm hallucinating, which wouldn't be good," she said,

"I'm here," the voice replied, a man stepped out of she shadows.

"Hi, I'm Paige," she introduced herself,

"I'm Oscar," he said, shaking her hands, "and I know a spell won't work because I've been trying them none stop since I was swallowed, a hundred years ago, you don't age down here."

"Well at least I won't get wrinkles," Paige joked, trying to look on the bright side, "hey, maybe your spells didn't work because you didn't have enough power, but between the two of us we might be able to pull it off, I am a charmed one after all," she told him, he nodded.

Outside, Prue released pyrokinetic spheres, while Cole launched energy balls and Leo shot lightening, the combined power was enough to make Typhoeus let out a painful roar and collapse, dropping to the floor and bursting into flames, only to reveal Paige standing there unharmed, a man stood next to her.

"Oscar!" Paige exclaimed, as he fell to the ground, his hair turning grey and wrinkles forming on his face,

"what's happening?" Patty asked,

"his age is catching up with him," Paige replied, they could only watch as his skin rotted away and his bones crumbled to dust,

"at least we're safe, for now, and I'm sure the Elders will deal with the exposure," Leo said, waving his hand over Oscar's bone dust and making it turn into a bright light, which spiralled in the air before forming his ghost and floating into the sky.

Later on,

"you may now kiss the bride," Penny announced, Leo embraced Piper and they shared a passionate kiss, all of the guests began clapping. After the exposure had been taken care of Aphrodite had returned the sisters' to their original dresses, including making any traces of blood or dragon waste vanish from Piper and Paige, and then the wedding had took place in Mount Olympus, with the gods and angels also watching.

"This has been the best day of my life, well sort of," Piper grinned,

"me too," Leo said, planting another kiss on her lips.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. Typhoeus was a real creature from Greek mythology, he's said to be buried under Mount Etna. **

**A/N. Next chapter will begin the Paige-centred-ness which will last for a while, but the others will still have their own parts to play. **

**Here's a little teaser of the next chapter- Glenn decides to go travelling, making Paige feel like he's abandoning her and Karis. Prue saves a man from a burning building.**


	12. The Traveller

**A/N. I know it's a bit weird but I decided to have all of the chapters start with 'the', like the episode titles for 'The OC' do! This will just be until chapter twenty-thirty-something, it's just to give the Paige/Glenn/problems/Kyle subplot something special of it's own- I know, I'm strange lol! Sorry this is short.**

**A/N. I made up the names of Glenn's parents. **

**Replies-**

**RJF: Glad you liked it! I was wondering when you were going to review! Gods and Angels at Piper's wedding just makes it even more magical! When will you be updating 'United as Three'?**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Rhea and Cronus are in this until about the end! They probably would make millions! Leo's cool! Yep, I got the email!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Am I right in guessing Paige is your favourite sister? Hades will be back, he's the 'big bad' of the fic as you might say! **

**The Traveller:**

Glenn pulled up outside his parents home, he was taking Karis to visit them,

"come on little mermaid," he said, taking her in his arms and locking the car, walking towards the front door. Violet Belland (Glenn's mother) was a kind, caring, woman, but if you ever insulted a member of her family she'd turn mean and call you everything under the sun, Neil (his father) was a lot more adventurous than his wife and it would appear had passed his like of travelling onto his son, he was also very loud and spoke his mind, which had gained him some enemies amongst the neighbours.

"Oh Glenn, darling, it's so good to see you," Violet greeted, opening the door and kissing him on the cheek,

"hey mom," Glenn said,

"gwandma purple!" Karis exclaimed, she had begun to call her grandmother 'purple' after Piper had been teaching her colours and said that violet was a shade of purple, plus Karis found it easier to say.

"Hello my sweet," Violet said, Glenn passed his daughter to his mother and went off to search for his father, who he found in kitchen,

"hey dad," he said,

"Glenn, how've you been?" Neil asked, giving his son a hug,

"fine, how bout you?" Glenn replied,

"so-so, my back's playing up again," he told his son. They took a seat at the table,

"and you'll never guess who I saw, Bernie, your friend from school, he's going travelling in the French alps, wondering if you'd like to go," Neil said,

"y'know what, I might give him a call, I'm pretty sure Paige would be okay with it," Glenn said.

In the living room, Violet was getting out some toys for Karis to play with when the small girl used an electro-pyrokinetic bolt to kill a spider. Glenn had told his parents about the magical life he had become acquainted with when Paige had discovered her sisters, but it was still a shock every time Karis used her powers in-front of them,

"Gwandma purple, can I play with Molly?" she asked, Molly was the Bellands' family dog,

"of course, I think she's upstairs," Violet replied, taking Karis' hand.

Meanwhile, Prue and Piper were walking out of the Bay Mirror, where they had just been to see Phoebe, when the five month pregnant witch spotted a growing cloud of grey smoke in the sky,

"there must be a fire," Prue stated, running off towards where the smoke was coming from,

"why does she have to be action woman all the time? there are mortals who can sort this stuff out," Piper groaned, going after her big sister. They followed the smoke to a burning building, lots of people were gazing up in horror and amazement,

"freeze it," Prue instructed, Piper tried but couldn't,

"I don't think that's a normal fire, my powers don't work on it," she said, five firemen ran up to the building, but suddenly the double doors blew off the hinges and forced them to the ground.

"I'm going in there," Prue said, taking off her denim jacket and throwing it to the floor,

"no you're not," Piper told her, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder

"okay, I'll astral project in there instead," the eldest charmed one said, her body went limp and Piper spotted a scarlet flare through one of the windows, as Astral Prue appeared.

At the manor, Paige was sitting in the living room looking through a photo album off her and Glenn,

"auntie Paige," Grace called, toddling into the room,

"yeah?" Paige said,

"Patwice done poopy," she told her aunt. Paige stood up and walked into the foyer, scooping Patrice into her arms and laying her on the changing mat,

"you're a smelly little angel," she said in a babyish voice, Patrice let out a giggle. The front door swung open and Glenn walked in,

"hey honey," Paige greeted,

"guess what, Bernie from school is going travelling and wants me to go with," he told her.

"What did you say?" she asked,

"yes," he replied,

"travelling where?" Paige asked,

"France," Glenn replied, she felt her heart sink, and faced the other way so he couldn't see her wiping a tear from her eye,

"Paige, I'm not going forever, it's just gonna be for six months," he assured her,

"why are you going at all? isn't a wife and daughter enough for you?" she snapped.

"Why don't you want me to go?" he questioned,

"because what if you meet someone else?" she replied,

"Paige, I love you, and I love Karis, but we haven't exactly been a happy couple recently have we," he said,

"what are you saying? that you want to meet someone else?" she asked,

"I don't…I just don't know," he told her, putting on his jacket and leaving the house, slamming the door behind him. Paige began to cry openly, sitting on the floor and sobbing into her hands, Patrice orbed from the changing mat and into her aunt's arms, Grace then wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, the two infants giving comfort to the whitelighter-witch.

Outside the burning building, Astral Prue exited with a man over her shoulder,

"Miss, you've just saved a life," a fireman stated, taking the man from Prue and carrying him over to the ambulance,

"we need to go, the reporters will be piling up soon and want to know who saved him," Piper said, Astral Prue nodded and quickly returned to her body before anyone could see, then she and Piper headed back to the car.

That night, Glenn was packing some stuff,

"I thought you weren't leaving until Friday?" Paige asked from the doorway, her eyes red from crying so much,

"I'm going to stay about my parents for a few days, I told Karis I'd be back and I will" he replied,

"so this is goodbye for six months?" she said,

"Paige, I don't regret our marriage, our child, but I think this afternoon proved that when the going gets tough we can't cope, I think we need a break, and these next few months will be a perfect chance for it, when I come back we'll see if we can work it out, but before I go, just in case something happens, I want you to know I'll love you were forever, you were my first love, but I'm just not sure if you'll be my last," Glenn told her, planting a kiss on her head before picking his bag up and leaving.

"Goodbye," she whispered, looking out of her window and watching him get in the car, driving away,

"mommy, I can't sleep," Karis said, walking over to her mother and tugging on her shirt, Paige sat on her bed and heaved Karis up onto it, then they got under the covers and the youngest charmed one cuddled her daughter.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Paige struggles with Glenn's departure, which results in her accidentally mixing her potion ingredients with Piper's cake ingredients and poisoning Leo. How will they heal a healer?**

'**The Cake' should be up soon. **


	13. The Cake

**A/N. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I can't reply to your reviews individually but thanks everyone who did! And all of you didn't like how Glenn behaved, and neither did I, but I've never liked him and I just wanted to show he wasn't perfect for Paige! **

**The Cake:**

Paige was in the kitchen, pondering her thoughts over a steaming cup of coffee. Glenn had been gone for a week now, and hadn't been in touch, not even a phone call to see how his daughter was doing,

"hey, what ya doin?" Prue asked, walking in and putting some bread in the toaster, Paige just looked at her, "stupid question really," the eldest sister said, pouring herself a drink.

"So, are we going after that demon today?" Piper asked them, as she strolled into the kitchen with Patrice balanced on her hip,

"you mean the astral demon? yeah, but we need to make the potion to keep him away from his body so we can vanquish it," Prue replied,

"I'll make it," Paige said,

"well while you're doing that I'm gonna bake a cake," Piper told her,

"and I'm going to work," Prue said, grabbing her bag and leaving the manor.

Not much later, Paige was in the attic making the potion when she realised she didn't have any beetle toe, so she carried the bowl. containing what she'd already mixed off the potion. downstairs and into the kitchen. She placed it down next to the bowl filled with Piper's cake mixture and began searching through the cupboards,

"I'm just going to put Patrice down for a nap," Piper said, carrying her tired daughter upstairs, Paige turned around and dropped the beetle toe into the bowl, but it was the wrong one. She put the jar back and then picked up the right bowl, heading back upstairs and not realizing what she'd done. Piper walked into the kitchen and began adding more ingredients to her cake mix, she saw something strange in there but assumed it was a piece of dried fruit, as it was a fruit cake, not even thinking that it could be beetle toe.

That night, Prue returned home from work to find three potions vials and a cake on the dining table,

"I hope we eat first and vanquish later," she said, jogging up to the attic where she was sure her sisters would be. Leo walked out of the living room with Patrice in his arms,

"wow, look at the cake mommy made," he said in a childish voice, for once Patrice wasn't giggling, she frowned at the cake and then a burst of cold mist sprayed from her palm, covering it in ice.

"Uh oh, we better sort this out before mommy sees," Leo told her, holding his hand over the cake and releasing a warm glow, defrosting it, "I better taste a bit to make sure there's none still frozen," he said, breaking off a small piece with her fingers and popping in his mouth. As the Elder swallowed, he felt a sharp pain travel through his stomach, twisting and turning, then he dropped to the floor. Luckily Patrice orbed out when he collapsed so she wasn't harmed, she orbed onto the table and glared at the cake, once again encasing it in ice. The charmed ones ran downstairs, having heard a crash, to find Leo on the floor, his eyes were bloodshot and his lips were turning blue,

"oh my god," Piper gasped, running to her husband's side, "what happened?" she asked him.

"Patsy…turned the…the cake to…ice…and I sorted it…but then I tasted some to make…make sure it was okay to eat…again…and this happened," he stuttered, his voice weak and muffled,

"how could a cake do this?" Prue asked,

"I think I know, I came downstairs and added beetle toe to what I thought was my potion, but it must have been to Piper's cake," Paige told them, "I'm so sorry," she said. Somehow Patrice understood that Paige was responsible for what had happened to her father and shot ice at the youngest charmed one,

"Patsy no!" Piper exclaimed, blowing up the ice and causing her daughter to cry at the top of her lungs.

"We need to look for a cure, Paige go get the book," Prue instructed, helping Piper support Leo so he could walk to the couch, once he was lying down Piper sat beside him while Prue went and got Patrice off the table. Paige orbed up to the attic, grabbed the book, and orbed back down again, she began flipping through it, looking for a way to help Leo,

"I can't find anything," she said, slamming it shut with frustration.

"Try healing him," Prue told her, Paige nodded and stretched out her hands over Leo's face and chest, a glow began to form around her palms but when it reached Leo it turned to electricity and a scorch mark formed on his chest. Prue squinted at the electricity but it wouldn't work, instead the flickering bolts blasted Paige backwards through the air and vibrated all over her body, Piper carefully blew up the electricity and they helped Paige up,

"beetle toe's more powerful than I thought," the whitelighter-witch said.

"What a shame there's no one to heal you now," said a man, who appeared out of a red flare, Piper was about to blow him up but Prue stopped her,

"that's an astral projection, there's no point, we can only vanquish him through his body," the eldest said. The astral demon waved his hand at Leo, making him dissolve into orbs and fly over to him, shrinking and travelling into the left pocket of his long, leather, coat,

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, but it was too late, the demon flared out.

In the underworld, Baxtril, the astral demon, flared in and released Leo's orbs into a cage where they formed the ill Elder again,

"I know a demonic healer who can save you, and I'll get him to in exchange for your powers," Baxtril told him. Leo shook his head,

"never," he said,

"fool," Baxtril spat, knocking Leo out with a crimson beam which she shot through the cage bars. He then returned to his body, which was on a stone slab nearby, and shimmered out.

At the manor, Prue was scrying for Leo, while Paige tried to sense him, and Piper tried to get Patrice to calm down,

"oh Patsy, daddy will be home soon, just go to sleep and he'll be here when you wake up," she said, jigging her about. This didn't settle Patrice, she began launching ice in all different directions, which Prue telekinetically moved into the wall where she had moved all of the previous ones her niece had thrown. The infant witch began to change into orbs,

"Patsy, don't," Piper warned, but then she found herself becoming orbs as well, Prue and Paige could only watch as they disappeared.

They orbed into the underworld to find Leo unconscious in a cage and Baxtril practicing his aim by throwing thermal energy balls at a series of targets,

"hey, demon," Piper called, he glared at Piper and threw a fire ball towards her. Patrice wriggled in her mother's arms and extinguished the flaming sphere with a cloud of frost, then icicles began to spring from her fingertips, shattering against his body,

"you little witch," he snarled, releasing lasers at the mother and daughter. Suddenly, Piper found herself being protected by a dome of ice,

"good girl," she said, for the first time in a few hours Patrice let out a giggle,

"Piper," Leo murmured, as he woke up to find his wife and daughter hidden by ice. The middle charmed one blew up the shield and froze Baxtril, before blowing up some bars on the cage so Leo could get out,

"Patsy, orb daddy home," she instructed, passing Patrice to Leo and watching her orb him out, before Leo could protest. Baxtril unfroze to find himself face to face with Piper, he grinned,

"I love tricking you charmed ones with my astral projection," he laughed,

"here's our trick," a voice said, he turned to see Prue and Paige. Prue was holding a potion vial and Paige was holding a piece of the poison cake, the eldest sister drizzled the green potion over the cake before telekinetically throwing it at Baxtril, creating a green aura around him,

"how did you do that? wasn't the potion useless without the beetle toe?" Piper asked,

"it was, but we realised the beetle toe was in the cake, so mix them together and you've got a potion," Paige replied.

"Why can't I get back to my body?" Baxtril snarled,

"because we don't want you to," Prue grinned, choking him in a telekinetic hold, "where's your body?" she questioned,

"I'll never tell you," he hissed, she tightened the hold.

"It's over there," he said, finally giving in and pointing to where a piece of black material covered something, Paige lifted the material and Piper blew up his body, vanquishing astral Baxtril along with it.

"Now we need to save my husband," she said, as Paige orbed them back to the manor.

The charmed ones walked into the living room to find Leo lying back on the couch with Patrice sitting on him, she was glowing and he was slowly returning to normal,

"what's happening?" Paige asked,

"she's healing him," Prue replied, Piper walked over and plucked her daughter off her husband just as she stopped glowing and the healing was complete.

"That's my girl," Leo said, as Piper passed Patrice back to him and he gave her a kiss, before planting a passionate one on his wife's lips,

"I'm sorry for poisoning you, it's all my fault," Paige said,

"well technically it's Glenn's fault, if he hadn't of left you wouldn't be all over the place," Prue stated, Paige nodded,

"I'm going to bed," she told them, going upstairs.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. Okay, so that wasn't very Paige-centred, but the next chapter is. **

**Next chapter- Paige is saved from a warlock by a federal agent named Kyle Brody. But when she goes searching for her saviour she discovers he's missing, will she going looking for him?**

'**The Fed' should be up soon.**


	14. The FED

**A/N. Once again, I'm so sorry, I'll catch up on all my review replies next chapter! This is a bit confusing!**

**The Fed:**

Paige orbed into an alley, there she found the latest demon strangling an innocent man,

"hey, pick on someone your own size…even though I'm not your size," she told the evil being, throwing a potion and vanquishing him.

"Thanks for saving me, what was…?" before the innocent could finish his question a warlock blinked in and launched a fire ball at Paige, the demon's victim pushed the whitelighter-witch to the ground, out of the way of the flame.

"Now we're even," Paige stated, scrambling up from the ground and using her orb-deflection to send a fire ball back at the warlock, but he blinked out before it could get him.

"Give me a call sometime, I might need saving again," the innocent said with a flirtatious smile, handing Paige a business card and walking off down the alley, back into the street,

"Kyle Brody, federal agent," the youngest charmed one read, before making sure there was nobody around and orbing out.

She orbed into her office at Magic School to find Piper and Karis sitting at her desk,

"hey there my little mermaid," Paige said, taking Karis in a hug,

"she insisted on coming to visit you," Piper explained, grabbing her handbag and standing up,

"can you orb me?" she asked,

"sure," Paige replied, "you wanna go with auntie Piper?" she asked her daughter,

"yep," Karis nodded. Paige handed her daughter to Piper and psychokinetically-orbed them to the manor.

Meanwhile, Andy orbed in on the top of Golden Gate Bridge, where he found Erica, the psionic warlighter who had been part of helping Lora,

"why'd you call me?" he asked,

"I have some bad news, it's Lance, he's been captured by Cronus and Rhea, ever since the Elders created a barrier to stop them from using the orbs they stole to get up there, they've been trying to take warlighters and whitelighters, wanting them to orb the up there so they can kill the Elders, that's why they've got Lance and that's why they killed Vanity," she replied.

"Vanity can be replaced as an Elder, but the amount of warlighters is becoming less by the minute, there's never been enough, we need Lance" Andy said,

"exactly, so that's why we need to save him, and as one of the upper level warlighters the Elders think you're perfect for the job," Erica told him,

"but you're a warlighter too," he stated,

"that's why me and Jasmine are also going, with my psychic abilities, her elemental power and your heat touch we should be enough to get him out quickly, maybe without even having to battle the Titans," she explained, he nodded and they orbed out.

Later that same day, school had finished and Paige was about to orb home when she took Brody's card out of pocket and smiled, holding it in her hands and trying to sense him,

"that's strange," she said, "maybe my sensing power's just a bit off," after failing to track him down using her whitelighter ability which was more advanced because of her witch magic. She orbed home and went straight to the attic, using Kyle's card to scry for him, it circled over the map before dropping in one place,

"gotcha," she grinned, orbing out.

The whitelighter-witch orbed in by the front door of his apartment, she knocked but got quite a surprise when it creaked open,

"hello? Kyle? you said to give you a called some time and here I am," she called, when there was no reply curiosity got the better of the witch and she began looking around. When Paige got to the bedroom she found a small puddle of blood settling into the carpet,

"oh god," she gasped, running into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of spring water from the fridge, pouring it down the sink and going back into the bedroom, putting some of the blood in it, "I can use this to scry," she stated, orbing back to the manor.

Six month pregnant Piper walked upstairs to the attic, where she found Paige scrying,

"who ya looking for?" the molecular witch asked,

"Kyle," Paige replied,

"who?" Piper said,

"he saved me from a warlock this morning, and he gave me his card so I decided to go see him, y'know, say thanks, but he wasn't at his apartment and I found blood there instead," Paige informed her, showing her the blood she had dipped the crystal in.

"Are you sure it wasn't for something more than just a thank you?" Piper asked,

"he is good looking if that's what you mean, but I wouldn't…it's not right, at least not until I know where me and Glenn stand," she replied,

"about 500,000 miles apart," Piper quipped, Paige couldn't help but crack a small smile at her sister's comment.

"I found him," Paige said, standing up,

"wait, I'm coming with you, if there's a demon involved I can blow it up," Piper told her,

"who'll watch the kids?" Paige asked,

"there are other people in the house who can look after them ya know," Piper replied, slightly annoyed at how she'd become the one to watch the kids most of the time since she'd become pregnant,

"sorry," Paige said, orbing them to where she had scryed for Kyle.

Red orbs appeared in the air, forming Andy, Erica and another warlighter, Jasmine,

"where are we?" Andy asked, looking around at his gloomy surroundings,

"somewhere in the Dimension of Olympia," Erica replied.

"Why would the Titans be here? the gods could sense them at any minute and attack," Andy stated,

"the Titans aren't here, but Lance is, there's two reflector demons guarding him," Jasmine said, creating a ball of wind in her palm. They walked through the dark cove and stopped when they saw Lance chained up, with a demon standing either side of him, Jasmine threw her wind ball, blowing the demons backwards, then she vanquished them with flames which shot from her hands,

"that was easy, maybe too easy, but at least it was easy," Andy said, as they began unchaining Lance.

Phoebe and Cole drove up to the manor, stopping the car and getting out, as they were walking up to the front door a man jumped out from behind Piper's jeep and began firing a gun, one bullet just grazing past Cole's arm and into Phoebe's chest,

"my name is Kyle Brody, remember that was the man who killed your witch," the man told the demon/mortal, who shimmered Phoebe and himself out.

Cole shimmered into the manor with Phoebe in his arms,

"what happened?" Leo asked, as Cole lay Phoebe on the floor and the Elder ran to heal her,

"some agent shot her," Cole replied, watching as his best friend released a healing glow over the Angelic Seer's bullet wound.

"What was the agent's name?" Prue asked, her and Andy walked over to trio,

"urm…" the half-demon/half-mortal thought for a moment, "Brody…I think Kyle Brody," he told her,

"Paige," Prue murmured,

"what about Paige?" Piper asked, walking up behind the group,

"the federal agent who saved her life just nearly took Phoebe's," Andy replied.

"And I had a vision of him pointing a gun at Karis," Phoebe told them,

"well she's safe, she, Grace and Patsy are playing with their toys in the conservatory," Piper assured her family, they all walked through to the conservatory,

"where's Karis?" Prue asked her daughter,

"she orb," Grace replied, Patrice giggled.

"Why did she have to get a new power at a time like this?" Phoebe said,

"wait a minute, she'll have to orbed to Paige, and considering Kyle was just at outside here he won't be back at his apartment yet, so we'll be able to get in touch with Paige before he can get back there to shoot Karis," Cole stated,

"a bit confusing but it's worth a try," Prue said, before Andy orbed her and himself to Brody's apartment.

They orbed in to find Paige tied to a chair and Karis standing in the corner, whimpering, while Kyle aimed his gun towards her,

"don't!" Prue exclaimed, Kyle ignored her and before Prue could move him he pulled the trigger, releasing a bullet which sped towards Karis. Suddenly, orbs swirled in the air and formed two young women; Paige and Piper to be exact, Piper raised her hands and froze the bullet before it could reach Karis. Kyle glared at her before changing into a different person, a warlock, he waved his hand and the tied up Paige vanished, she had just been an illusion,

"wait a minute, if you're Piper then who's the one at the manor?" Prue asked her sister,

"my lover," the warlock explained, blinking out.

"This is all very confusing, I have a headache," Prue groaned, sitting down,

"that warlock's after Kyle, the real Kyle, and if he's just gone to the manor then we have a problem, cos that's where we took Kyle after we found him at the warlock's lair," Paige said, orbing out.

The witch orbed in and looked at the damage, the male warlock stood with 'Piper', grinning as she became a tall redhead,

"you won't get away with this," the whitelighter-witch promised, looking at her unconscious family, except for Patrice and Grace who were being protected by a dome of ice.

"I think we have, we tricked your sisters, your brothers-in-law, even your daughter," the male warlock said, pulling an athame from his belt, Paige was about to do something when Kyle jumped up from the floor and pushed the warlock to the ground, before he could stab anyone.

"We'll be back," the female warlock told them, as Kyle stood next to Paige,

"I don't think so," Piper said, when Andy orbed her, Karis and Prue in, the pregnant witch blew up the warlocks,

"so why would warlocks be after you?" Prue asked Kyle,

"cos I used to be one, when my parents were killed I fell in with the wrong crowd, I met these guys and they told me they could help get revenge get revenge on my parents killers, they gave me powers and I tracked them down, but when I discovered it was witches who killed my parents I backed out, knowing they would kill me first, so ever since then the warlocks have been trying to kill me, saying that I failed them by not killing the witches, I still have powers but I never use them," he replied.

"How come you saved us, saved me, if it was witches who killed your parents?" Paige asked,

"cos I get a good feeling from you, there's something different, but I've never stopped searching for the witches responsible, and when I find them I will kill them," he replied.

"But how come you didn't kill them then?" Leo asked,

"I was young, not strong enough to fight them, but I am now, and I know they're here in San Francisco, no one will stop me from getting them," Kyle said, leaving the manor, but not before grabbing his gun from the floor.

"What a confusing day," Prue yawned, carrying Grace upstairs with Andy, then Paige orbed upstairs with Karis, Leo orbed up with Patrice and Phoebe and Cole shimmered out,

"so I'm a nanny and a maid," Piper said, beginning to clear up the mess which all of the others had left her to clean up.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Kyle asks Paige out on a date, but Karis makes sure to remind them of Glenn. **

'**The Mommy Protector' should be up soon.**


	15. The Mommy Protector

**A/N. Hi! I'm actually going to reply individually this time-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! It was confusing, but I tried to explain it as best I could! Yep, both Patsy and Karis can orb now! **

**RJF: Glad you liked it! This chapter isn't the only time Karis will do something to Brody! About the moonfirefairy thing, I only said it because it really didn't think it was right, there should be some kind of copyright law to our fics lol!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Paige is gonna show plenty of non-hidden anger towards Glenn in this chapter! I thought the poison thing would show how all over the place she was thanks to Glenn (I've never really liked him so I liked making him the bad guy)! I don't think there's a lot of huge Phoebe fans, most of the Phoebe/Cole fans are mainly fans of Cole! Glenn hasn't got a right to judge Paige about Kyle, as you'll find out! I like it when Andy has his own life too! Beyond Prue! **

**Here's a power update-**

**Karis: Electro-pyrokinesis, electro-hydrokinesis and orbing.**

**Kyle: Got his powers from a group of warlocks after his parents died. Phasing, supernatural speed and strength, and levitating.**

**Patrice: Orbing, sensing, cryokinesis and healing.**

**The Mommy Protector:**

Leo orbed into the whitelighters/Elders realm, running over to Harmony, another Elder,

"Gideon's been killed, it was Cronus," he said,

"but that will weaken our barrier, they may be able to enter our domain now," she stated,

"exactly, that's why I think we need someone else to take his place and keep the barrier going," Leo told her,

"and who do you suggest?" Harmony asked,

"Sam," he replied, "Sam Wilder."

"Samuel Wilder disobeyed us as a whitelighter, Miss Matthews is proof of that, so who knows what he will do as an Elder," Harmony protested,

"it's Halliwell-Matthews actually," a voice said, they turned to see Paige standing there with Sam,

"see? another law broken, bringing her up here," Harmony said to Leo,

"I'm half-whitelighter so I have a right to be up here, and if my father had broken the rules who would have taken Phoebe's place as the third charmed one when she died and moved onto her destiny as Angelic Seer," Paige said.

"Just because you're a charmed one doesn't make you above everyone else," Harmony stated,

"actually, right now, I'm pretty sure I'm above everyone else," Paige said, glancing around and giving the Elder a grin, Leo and Sam couldn't help but smirk at her comments and attitude towards an Elder.

"I'll have to discuss it with the others," Harmony scowled, realising Paige had an answer for everything.

Later that morning, Paige sat at the kitchen table, she was marking some school work, which she did nearly every Saturday,

"mommy, stupid Brody's at da door!" Karis yelled from the foyer, Paige walked through to find Kyle standing on the doorstep with Karis holding the open door, pulling tongues at him.

"Karis don't be rude," Paige instructed, picking her daughter up, "wait, how did you open the door?" Karis gave an innocent smile before pointing at the door handle which had a scorch mark spread across it and was broken.

"How else was I gonna open it?" she said, Paige her daughter 'the look' and the three year old orbed up to her room,

"I'm sorry about Karis, come in," Paige told Kyle, who excepted her offer and stepped inside the manor.

"So, what brings you here?" the witchlighter asked, returning to the kitchen,

"just came to see what you're doin tonight," he replied, following her,

"nothing, why? are you asking me out?" she asked, passing him a cup of coffee. Kyle was about to reply when, for the first time, he noticed the wedding ring on her finger, Paige saw this and said;

"he's off travelling, but we're separated…sort of," he nodded, "so are you asking me out?2 the whitelighter-witch asked, this time a smile played across her lips.

"Well I was going to, but I think your daughter has other ideas," he replied,

"don't worry, she has a very protective nature, she even blasted her teacher across the room with an electro-hydrokinetic bolt the other day, cos he was shouting at one of her friends," Paige told him, they both shared a small laugh,

"so, do you go on a date with me tonight?" he asked,

"of course," she agreed.

Meanwhile, Karis was sitting on her mother's bed and playing with a doll, when she heard Paige and Kyle laughing as they walked up to the attic,

"he can't have my mommy," she stated, before chanting;

"get wid of dis man cos he's a baddie,

put him in da bin and replace him wiv daddy."

Just as Paige and Kyle walked into the attic he was bathed in blue light and vanished, before Glenn appeared in his place,

"Glenn? how are you back here?" she asked,

"I don't know, I was asleep and then I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and now I'm here," he replied.

"I think I how you're back, Karis," Paige said, walking down to her bedroom. They entered to find Karis playing with Kit and Kat,

"daddy!" she exclaimed, orbing into his arms,

"hey there my little mermaid," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Karis, where did you send Kyle?" Paige questioned,

"Kyle?" Glenn said,

"I fink I swapped him wiv daddy," Karis replied,

"Jennifer's gonna get a surprise when she wakes up," Glenn said quietly.

"Jennifer?" Paige exclaimed,

"she's a friend, a good friend," Glenn said,

"you've been gone for just over a month," she stated,

"well what about you and this Kyle," he defended himself.

"We haven't even kissed, and you're waking up every morning with some woman you met," she said,

"but I assumed we were over," he said, Paige's eyes widened,

"Karis, I wouldn't hope from any brothers or sisters from your daddy cos I'm about to orb his…." she began, but Glenn out his hand across her mouth before she could finish.

"You shouldn't 'assume'," she spat, pushing his hand away from her mouth,

"mommy, what were you gonna orb?" Karis asked, Paige just shook her head,

"reverse the spell," she ordered,

"but I want daddy to stay!" Karis moaned,

"I'll be back in four months, and I'll call you soon," Glenn told her, but Karis folded her arms and orbed out.

"I'll send you back," Paige said, closing her eyes, Glenn became orbs which began to disappear, before forming a body and becoming Kyle,

"what happened?" he asked,

"long story, but I need to find Karis," she replied, sensing for her daughter while orbing out.

She orbed into P3 and found Piper cuddling a crying Karis,

"hey," the middle charmed one greeted, "what's wrong with her?"

"she used a spell to swap Kyle and Glenn, but I orbed them back and she wanted Glenn to stay, but he can't do that as Jennifer will be waiting for him," Paige said.

"Who's Jennifer?" Piper asked,

"some woman he met," Paige explained,

"mommy, I'm sorry for sending Kyle away, I just wish daddy was home," Karis said,

"I know honey, but he's got a new friend, like I used to be, and hopefully Kyle will be my new friend, like your daddy used to be, will you be okay with that?" Paige asked, Karis nodded,

"only if he really nice to me," she said, Paige smiled.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- A potion gone wrong sends Paige to a different world…a very different world.**

'**The Wrong World' should be up soon.**


	16. The Wrong World part one

**This is a bit like 'Centennial Charmed' and 'Bite Me'. This chapter is so short cos I'm in a rush, which means I won't be reviewing individually again, though I will catch up next chapter, but it will be part two next chapter.**

**The Wrong World part one:**

Prue walked through the dark chamber, shortly followed by Andy and seven month pregnant Piper,

"what are we looking for again?" Piper asked, grimacing at the spider webs which lined the walls and the bats which flew across the ceiling.

"Vampires," Prue replied,

"we're witches, not Buffy," Piper stated,

"very funny," Prue said, sarcastically, three bats turned into large-fanged beings,

"witches," one of them hissed, leaping at them. Piper tried to use her powers but nothing happened,

"witches magic doesn't work on them," Prue told her, struggling against the strong hold of the vampire,

"then why are we here?" Piper yelled, trying to stop the female vampire from biting her,

"because demonic magic does," the eldest charmed one replied, vanquishing the vampires with pyrokinetic spheres.

"Can we go now?" Piper whined,

"no, we need to kill the Queen," Prue said,

"is it just me or does 'Queen' and 'vampires' sound very bad?" Andy said,

"it sounds very bad," Piper agreed.

"Well if we don't vanquish her she'll keep turning others, and plus, killing her is the only way to kill all the normal vampires," Prue told them, walking ahead, Piper groaned before following.

At the manor, Paige was gathering the ingredients for a portal creation potion, which she was going to be teaching her class to make, when Karis and Grace ran in,

"can we help?" Karis asked,

"no, after your little spell last week you're not going near a potion or spell for a long time," Paige replied, Karis pulled a tongue

"can I?" Grace asked,

"no, you're too small," Paige told her, Grace mimicked her cousin and pulled a tongue, then Karis orbed the two cousins into the conservatory where a lot of their toys were.

Back at the vampires lair, the trio approached the chamber where they assumed the Queen was, as it was hidden by red velvet curtains which were laced with gold, something you might associate with royalty.

"What do we do now? knock?" Piper asked, Prue just looked at her sister, before telekinetically opening the curtains and strolling through into the chamber,

"my, my, what do we have here?" the Queen said,

"the charmed ones," Prue said cockily,

"last time I checked the third charmed one wasn't a man," a female vampire stated, glancing at Andy.

"It doesn't really matter, they can't stop me anyway," the Queen said,

"may I have the pleasure of killing the pregnant one?" the female vampire asked, not taking her eyes off Piper,

"no," the Queen snapped, vanquishing the vampire with a wooden stake which she grabbed from the open weapon crate behind her.

"Prue, move the stake into her," Andy whispered, Prue nodded and squinted at the stake, making it fly into the Queen's heart, but the just laughed and waved her hands, causing the stake to explode into flames, then she made Prue float over to her, plunging her fangs into the eldest sister's neck.

Paige had made her potion and had put some into a vial, she was going to test it, as she aimed to throw the potion Karis and Grace walked in holding the board game 'Cluedo' between them,

"not now," Paige said, knowing they were going to ask her to play.

"I wanna play cluedo!" Karis yelled, throwing the games across the kitchen before forcing Paige's potion through the air with an electro-hydrokinetic bolt, making it smash against the fridge. The smashed potion poured down onto the 'Cluedo' box and a crackling bronze portal appeared, sucking in furniture, Karis and Grace screamed as the vortex sucked Paige in.

She landed with a crash on a floor,

"what the…?" she gasped, she was at the manor, but it was extremely different, and Karis and Grace were nowhere to be soon,

"what are you doing on the floor? you're a suspect not victim," Prue said, walking over and helping Paige up.

"What are you wearing?" Paige asked, looking at the twenties-style, green, sparkly, dress her eldest sister was wearing, "wait, where am I?"

"the Halliwell-Cluedo manor," Prue replied, Paige's eyes widened in horror.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Cole shimmers into the manor to find Karis, Grace and Patrice alone, and when they tell him Paige disappeared he and Phoebe get right on task. Piper and Andy worry when Leo can't heal Prue's vampire bite. Paige discovers to return home she must solve the case and discover who the 'Cluedo' killer is.**


	17. The Wrong World part two

**A/N. Hi, here's part two! Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Okay, how freaky, you were playing Cluedo! Shame you're going away, not for you though I bet!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Prue took Piper cos she's the most powerful one, apart from Prue herself plus the others were busy, and well…she's Prue! Glad you liked the man comment!**

**The Wrong World part two:**

Paige smiled at her reflection, she had changed into a dress similar to Prue's, except it was longer and yellow, she had planned for this just to be so she could fit in, but was secretly enjoying it. Her hair was red in this world, and one side was pinned back,

"you look much better than you did in that scruff," Prue said, frowning at Paige's jeans and black sweater which were now in a bundle on the floor,

"dear sister, don't forget this," Prue told her, holding up a ruby pendant. Paige recognized the necklace as one she had seen Patty wearing in a photo from her home,

"this was mom's," she stated,

"as was this," Prue said, showing Paige the emerald amulet wore around her neck.

"Are you two ready? Detective Trudeau's about to announce his three suspects," Phoebe said, walking into the room, she was also wearing a twenties-style dress, it was orange, knee-length and had spaghetti straps, they headed downstairs and into the foyer. When they got down there they joined the semicircle which Leo, Cole, Piper, Darryl and Kyle,

"this world's kinda snazzy," Paige whispered, admiring the clothes the group were wearing, especially Piper, her sparkly purple gown had a low-cut neckline, but the surprising this about her was she wasn't pregnant, in fact the lack of toys and baby facilities made Paige think none of their kids existed. Andy stepped out of the dining room, dressed a lot like Inspector Gadget or Sherlock Holmes, in his hand he held a notebook and pen,

"Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Kyle Brody, you are my final suspects," he said,

"you think they're killers?" Paige gasped,

"in my eyes everyone's a killer," Andy replied, stalking into the kitchen. Piper walked into the living room and walked back out wearing a lilac feather bower and violet box hat,

"where do you think you're going?" Cole questioned, grabbing her arm,

"for a walk," she replied, pushing him away and leaving the manor. He followed her,

"sorry for overreacting," he said, she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips, then he walked back into the manor,

"you just kissed Piper!" Paige exclaimed,

"well we are in love," Cole stated, before going upstairs,

"this world is just wrong," Paige said, strolling into the kitchen. She began feeling around the fridge, hoping to find a way to reopen the portal,

"why isn't it here?" she moaned, sitting down on the floor with her back to the fridge.

"I need to solve this murder," Andy spat, throwing his notepad across the room,

"that's it, there's always some way to get back, that must be it, I need to find the killer," Paige said, her face lit up and she ran upstairs, breaking the heel on one of sequin gold shoes in the process.

In the real world, Cole shimmered into the manor,

"hello? Anybody home?" he called,

"uncie Cole," Karis exclaimed, running at him, followed by Grace, he scooped them both up into his arms and gave them cuddle.

"Patsy playin in der," Karis told him, pointing to the kitchen, the demon-mortal carried in there to find Patrice sitting on the floor, playing with what looked like the small metal dagger game piece from 'Cluedo',

"Patsy, don't put that in your mouth," Cole said, putting his eldest two nieces down and picking up his third, taking the dagger and dropping it on the table.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the 'Cluedo' box which was upside down with the pieces all over the place,

"I threw it, and den I kinda pushed mommy's potion into it and a big fing sucked her up," Karis explained, a innocent smile spread from ear to ear.

"Is anybody else home?" Cole asked, Grace and Karis shook their heads, "okay, I'm gonna call aunt Phoebe and see about getting auntie Paige/mommy back," he said, getting his cell phone from his pocket and beginning to punch in Phoebe's number, Patrice giggled as he dialled.

"Hello?" Phoebe's voice said from the other end of the phone,

"we have an emergency, Paige got sucked into a portal," Cole told her,

"I'll be right there," she stated, ending the call.

"Will my mommy be okay?" Karis asked,

"of course," Cole said, bending down to her height carefully as not to drop Patrice,

"can we bake cookies?" the three-year old asked,

"I can't make cookies," Cole replied,

"pway dwess up?" Grace asked,

"I don't like dressing like a fairy," Cole said,

"you suck," Karis moaned, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"Hey, don't speak to your uncle like that," Phoebe scalded, entering the kitchen,

"hey honey," Cole greeted, giving her a kiss, she put her mint-green handbag and pastel blue, suede, jacket on the table,

"where was the portal?" she asked,

"where the Cluedo is," Cole replied. The Angelic Seer crouched down and placed her hands on the box, trying to get a premonition,

"can't you just summon a vision without touching it? you've done it before," Cole said,

"this way's more reliable," she replied, before getting hit by a premonition;

_Paige was standing in the kitchen, looking at some objects in-front of her, she was about to say something to herself when someone bashed a candlestick down on the back of her head, making her drop to the floor in a puddle of her own blood._

"I think I just saw Paige being killed," she said, gasping for air after feel Paige's pain through the vision,

"where was she?" Cole asked,

"here, but I think it was a different world, wherever the portal took her," Phoebe replied, "we need to recreate her potion," she stated, looking over at the piece of paper which had the potion ingredients scribbled down in Paige's handwriting.

Meanwhile, red orbs appeared in the air, forming Andy, Piper and Prue,

"why are we up here?" Piper asked, seeing they were on top of Golden Gate Bridge,

"it's the best place to call Leo, he'll hear or call quicker," Andy replied, catching Prue as she became faint and fell towards the red metal they stood on.

"Leo!" Piper called, within two seconds her Elder husband orbed in, "Prue needs healing" she said, he knelt down and released a golden glow over Prue's vampire bite, but nothing happened,

"what's wrong?" Andy asked,

"I'm not sure," Leo replied. Suddenly, Prue's wound vanished and her skin turned pale,

"Prue, are you okay?" the middle charmed one asked with concern,

"peachy," Prue grinned, opening her mouth to reveal two blade-like fangs,

"that's what's wrong," Leo said. The eldest Halliwell sister laughed and leapt at the three, but before she could get them Leo blasted her back with a low-voltage lightening bolt,

"I will feed on you, turn you," she snarled, transforming into a bat and flying away.

In the Halliwell-Cluedo manor, Paige stood in the kitchen, smiling at the evidence she had collected,

"I won't let you solve this case," a voice hissed, she turned around just as a heavy candlestick smacked down on her skull,

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled, as she came through a portal by the fridge. She ran to her sister and checked for a pulse, before looking up to see the attacker, it was Paige, well at least another version of her,

"who are you?" Piper questioned, grabbing a knife from the draw and pointing it at her,

"Paige Halliwell-Cluedo," she replied, "well at least I was, until she came along and assumed my identity, I couldn't allow her to discover I killed him."

"Killed who?" Phoebe asked,

"Glenn, I killed him, and even if you go shouting it to the world they can't do anything, it's all part of the rules in this world, you need the weapon and room," Killer Paige explained, Phoebe shot her hand forward and grabbed the murderer's wrist, receiving a premonition;

_Paige Halliwell-Cluedo walked up behind Glenn, she swung the candlestick in the air and hit him across the head, watching as his blood spilled all over the conservatory floor._

"Now I know, Paige Halliwell-Cluedo killed Glenn with a candlestick in the conservatory!" Phoebe shouted, the room began to spin and she and Real Paige appeared back in the kitchen at the real manor,

"we need Leo," the Angelic Seer stated, putting pressure on Paige's head wound with a towel.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Prue plans her first kill as a vampire.**


	18. The Witch that Bites

**A/N. Sorry, I can't review individually again! I'm in a rush! **

**The Witch that Bites:**

"Prue's a what?" Phoebe exclaimed,

"vampire," Andy replied,

"all done," Leo said, as Paige's wound vanished and she sat up,

"I'm so glad to be home," she said, looking around, "and out of that loony reality," she stood up and they told her about the vampire situation.

"So what do we do?" the whitelighter-witch asked,

"well killing the Queen will kill all the other vampires, but because Prue hasn't made a kill she isn't a real vampire, so it won't kill her, but it will turn her back," Leo explained,

"well why don't me, Cole and Piper go the cemetery and you guys go to the vampire's lair," Phoebe said. Cole joined hands with both Phoebe and Piper, Paige cringed when he held Piper's hand, the image of them kissing in the 'Cluedo' world, but none of them noticed her disgusted facial expression and they shimmered out.

"Follow me," Andy said, dissolving into red orbs,

"c'mon," Leo told Paige, orbing after Andy,

"do they always forget they have kids?" Paige said, looking at Karis, Grace and Patrice who were playing in the conservatory, she was about to dial Sheila's (Darryl's wife) number, when Patty appeared out a golden flare beside her,

"I conjure gwandma," Grace stated,

"you need to go," Patty said, Paige nodded and orbed out.

At the cemetery, Cole, Phoebe and Piper walked around,

"what I don't get is how we protect ourselves, only one of us has magic which will work on vampires and Cole's not throwing an energy ball at my sister," Piper said,

"I'll use a low voltage one to distract her, push her over, and then we can shimmer out with her," Cole said. The middle sister took a seat on a headstone,

"Piper, don't be disrespectful," Phoebe hissed, Piper was halfway to standing up when the name carved into the headstone caught her eye,

"Orlando Franklin," she whispered,

"what is it?" Phoebe asked,

"that name, I recognize it from the book of shadows," Piper replied.

"Orlando Franklin was a demon hunter and practiced sorcery, but he was nothing special," Cole told them,

"I think he was," Piper said, then she chanted a made up spell;

"Come to us Orlando Franklin,

To fulfil my curiosity,

I ask the Heavens to send him,

Travel to us, travel to me."

A beam of white light shot up from the grave, it's shape beginning to bend and twist before forming a glowing ghost,

"I've been waiting for someone to summon me," he said,

"then you must know why," Piper stated, he nodded.

"Most folk only know me as a demon hunter, magic practitioner, but I'm much more, I'm the only mortal to ever survive a battle with Hades, I even got close to vanquishing him, but Meta turned me to stone before my plan could succeed," Orlando informed them,

"wow, do you think your plan would have worked if you hadn't been turned to stone and killed?" Phoebe asked, Orlando nodded,

"hate to interrupt but I'm hungry," a voice said, they turned to see Prue standing there,

"I must go, summon me again," Orlando said, vanishing in a cluster of golden sparkles. Prue gave an evil smile, showing her pearl white fangs, her silky red gown was attached at the back, revealing her bare stomach, had only one sleeve and a slit up the left side of the skirt half,

"nice dress," Phoebe complimented, aiming a levitating kick at her eldest sister. The vampire-witch grabbed the angelic seer's ankle before it could kick, then she swung her in the air and threw her into the nearest mausoleum. Piper ran to Phoebe's aid, while Cole shot low voltage energy balls at Prue, causing her to stumble,

"now I know who my first kill will be," she snarled, glaring at Cole before flying away in her bat form.

"Lets go," Cole said, holding out his hands for Phoebe and Piper to take, and shimmering them all out.

In the vampire's lair, Paige dodged an athame the Queen had thrown,

"join me, your sister has, and it will only hurt for a minute," the Queen said,

"never," Paige replied, raising a shield of orbs across her hand and deflecting a crimson energy ball fired by the vampire royalty.

"Oh dear sister, there's no need to fight," Prue said, walking into the chamber and pinning Paige to the wall with her telekinesis, the eldest sister was about to say something else when she was struck by a lightening bolt, blasting her into the wall. She got up off the floor and stared at who had zapped her, it was Leo, she knocked him out with a pyrokinetic sphere before turning her attention to Andy,

"how bout you, you wanna become a vampire?" she asked, acid heating up on her fingertips.

"We can help," Piper said, as Cole shimmered them in,

"I don't want your help," Prue growled, flinging her hands at Piper and Paige, holding them against the wall,

"Prue, why Cole?" Phoebe questioned, seeing Prue advance on the demon-mortal.

"Because there's already evil planted inside of him, and one bite can bring that out," she replied, using her demonic strength to throw Cole across the chamber, stalking over to him and clutching his throat, she was about to bite him when extreme heat coursed through her body, Andy had his hand pressed to her back, using his thermokinetic touch.

"I'm sorry," he said, as she let go of Cole and he took his palm from her back, seeing the handprint burned into her skin, the Queen stood in the corner, grinning at the scene before her, suddenly, Cole caught her off guard and launched the strongest energy ball he could at her. As flames began to consume her body she chanted something in a demonic language and Prue set on fire for a few seconds, then it vanished and she had no wounds,

"bow to your new Queen," she commanded the other vampires, before exploding into nothingness.

"I think we're about to go through a lot of Prue evilness all over again," Piper stated, watching as Prue created a red energy ball, releasing it at Cole, forcing him through the air,

"I don't wanna bite you anymore, I need someone new, someone fresh," she said, becoming a bat and flying away.

"Uh oh," Phoebe mumbled,

"lets go home, scry for her before she can make a kill," Paige told them,

"I have an idea where she might have gone for something fresh," Piper said, linking her fingers with Leo's and telling him something as he orbed them out.

They orbed into a hospital,

"why are we in a maternity ward?" he asked,

"because what's newer and fresher than…" Piper began to reply,

"…a new born baby," Leo finished her sentence, seeing Prue head towards the delivery room.

**To be continued…**


	19. The Cure is Love

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I missed ur reviews lol! I thought Karis telling Cole he sucked would show how stubborn she was! Yep, Prue's the vampire Queen! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I'm so glad I rock ur pink socks with my fic! **

**Psychokitty3: Glad you liked it! Yep, Piper is smart!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! You really think I do an excellent evil Prue? I think you do in your 'Inner Demons' fics! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Glad you loved the cluedo bit!**

**I have some fics to recommend: **

**Princess Pinky's series beginning with 'Charmed At Last'.**

**Peanut2lb's series beginning with 'Dream Wedding'.**

**RJF's prequel and sequel; 'A power divided' and 'united as three'.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy's 'A Life of Magic: The Third Child Prophecy'.**

**And 'A Vision of Utopia' by Mysterious Midnight.**

**The Cure is Love:**

Leo shot a lightening bolt at Prue, blasting her away from the delivery room,

"we won't let you kill an innocent baby," Piper told her,

"why not? you can't turn me back, I'm the Queen, and the only way to un-vampire someone is by killing the Queen, so your only option would be to kill me," Prue stated,

"we'll do what's necessary," Leo said.

"What's going on here?" a doctor questioned, storming over to the three, Prue smiled at Piper,

"don't!" she exclaimed, but before the middle sister could do anything Prue grabbed the doctor and prepared to feed on him,

"please…please don't hurt me," the doctor stammered, his mouth quivering as he spoke.

"I won't, if they let me feed on a baby," Prue told him,

"no, we can't do that," Piper said, "we won't let you do that,"

"then it looks like I'll eat you, then there'll be no one to stop me," Prue said, throwing the doctor to the floor and walking towards Piper and Leo. Leo swung his firm fist into the vampire-witch's face, knocking her out,

"nice punch," Piper complimented, the Elder blew on his hand, releasing glittery blue dust at all of those who had witnessed the fight, before gesturing at Prue and making her orb out,

"where'd you send her?" Piper asked,

"somewhere in Sydney," Leo simply replied, orbing them out.

They orbed into the attic and found Phoebe, Paige, Cole and Andy talking about something,

"where've you been?" Paige asked,

"stopping Prue from killing a baby," Piper replied, taking a seat,

"good, cos we found something that says if the first taste of blood a vampire has is the blood of the innocent then they gain special immunities because of how pure it is…or something like that anyway," Phoebe told them.

"So by innocent how can you be sure it means baby, we save more adult innocents," Piper said,

"well, by innocent it's more like innocence, plus I got a vision of Prue walking into a delivery room and killing the midwife," Phoebe replied,

"at least we stopped her from doing that," Leo said,

"yeah, for now, she won't give up," Cole stated.

"I just can't believe Prue wants to feed on a baby when she's a mother herself," Andy said, they just shrugged and gave him small, yet comforting, smiles.

"We need to find her and lock her up until we can get rid of her vampire-ness," Paige said,

"we need to find her first," Cole said,

"she's in Australia," Piper informed them,

"how d'you know?" Paige asked,

"cos my husband orbed her to Sydney," she replied with a fake smile,

"Sydney? there're babies in Sydney y'know," Phoebe said,

"she's unconscious, plus I'm positive she's nowhere near a hospital," Leo assured her,

"I'll go get her," Andy said,

"but she could be anywhere in Sydney, and you can't sense her," Piper said,

"she's my wife, we share a connection, plus we're magical, so it has a boost," the warlighter told her, orbing out.

Not much later, the family (minus Andy and Prue) were sitting in the attic,

"so that's four spells now," Phoebe stated, putting a piece of paper on top of another three,

"and seven potions," Piper added, glancing at the group of potions she had made,

"and, if all else fails, a, very sharp, stake," Paige said, holding up a piece of pointed wood.

"We're not killing Prue," Piper told her, putting some potion vials into a purple bag,

"I don't want to kill her either, but if it comes to choosing between our evil sister and innocent babies, I think we all know the right choice," Paige said, Piper glanced at the whitelighter-witch before going back to making her eighth potion. Phoebe could feel the tension between them, they were usually the sisters who got on best together, but this was something which was causing a drift; Paige did love Prue, just as much as Piper, but she knew saving an innocent would be the right thing to do, and Piper was letting her feelings cloud her judgement, she was a woman who's life focused on family, but deep down she knew her baby sister was right.

"Lets go," Leo said, after finally managing to sense Prue and Andy, he took Piper's hand and orbed them out, while Paige orbed after them by herself, and Phoebe and Cole stayed behind to look after the kids.

Somewhere on the borders of Sydney, Prue and Andy were fighting when Leo, Piper and Paige orbed in,

"stay outta this," Prue hissed, throwing Paige through the air with her telekinesis. Leo was about to shoot lightening at the vampire-witch when she struck him with a ruby energy ball, when Piper saw Prue about to use her powers on her, she released telepathic orbs at her big sister and began reading her mind; _I am evil, I am evil, I am evil_.

"No you're not," Piper told her, the repeated thoughts made the molecular witch think her sister had been brainwashed somehow when receiving the Queen's powers,

"yes I am, I am evil, I am evil, I am evil," Prue screamed, a swarm of tiny, ant-sized, demonic, bats flew her from her mouth, circling Piper and nibbling at her flesh.

"Prue, don't do this," Andy instructed,

"don't tell me what to do!" she growled, aiming a pyrokinetic sphere at her husband, luckily the warlighter dove out of the way and used his mental suggestion,

"_this isn't you, the vampire possession has brought out your evilness, fight it Prue, you're stronger_," his mental projection said, making Prue hesitate and vanquish the bats attacking Piper. Andy's projection returned to his body and he watched as Prue dropped to her knees, he moved forwards thinking she'd admitted to defeated, but when he reached her she turned and grabbed his throat,

"I am evil," she hissed, tightening her grip. The warlighter orbed out and back in again next to Piper, gasping for air,

"you need to stop this Prue," Paige said, stepping in-front of Piper, Leo and Andy and stretching out her palm, activating her orb-deflection,

"I don't think so," Prue replied, changing into a bat and flying into the night sky, Andy orbed after her.

She flew into the nearest hospital through a window, becoming her human form again and beginning to stalk through the rows of cribs containing babies,

"you're a nice little thing," she cooed, stopping at one lined with a green blanket, "but not too nice the eat," she smirked, scooping him up in her arms.

"Don't," a voice said, she turned to see Andy, she smiled and showed her fangs, before lowering her head towards the screaming baby, Andy did the only thing he could think of and tried to use the 'connection' he shared with his wife to tap into her powers. He made a hand gesture hoping to float the baby over to her, but surprisingly making it travel to her in red orbs,

"how did you…?" Prue snarled,

"magic," Andy replied, waving his hands again and making the baby orb back into the crib, before squinting at Prue and making her orb into his hold, orbing out with her.

He orbed them in at the top of the bridge,

"what a nice place to kill you," Prue said, flipping him over her shoulder,

"you won't kill me, you love me, and I love you, and we both love Grace, so you need to come back so we can see her, be a real family, with no evil and vampire-ness," Andy stated, walking towards her,

"stay away from me!" she bellowed, using her power on him. A scarlet aura protected Andy from the telekinetic blast,

"what's that?" she questioned,

"I'm pretty sure it's true love," he replied, pulling her into a kiss, making the aura spread across to her too. Paige, Leo and Piper orbed in

"it looks like true love is the only cure," Leo said, the trio smiled as Andy's and Prue's lips parted, to show her vampire fangs were gone.

**To be continued…**

**A/N. I haven't decided on the next chapter, but it will be Paige-based.**


	20. The Daddy Swap

**This is quite a fun chapter and focuses on Sam and Victor rather than Paige.**

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the tension between Piper and Paige! I'm so glad you could see Prue how I described her in your head, my original plans for that chapter included a fight on the roof of the Sydney Opera House, but I thought that was more like something you'd see on X-Men than Charmed! My pleasure!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! The Prue/Andy-ness was especially for you lol! Glad you liked true love being the cure! **

**The Daddy Swap:**

"Congratulations," burst out amongst the family after Sam announced the Elders had agreed to make him one of them,

"this is a cause for celebration," Paige stated,

"not really, he's becoming an Elder, in my opinion it's a time for mourning," Piper quipped, waddling over to the couch with her hands on her seven month pregnant baby bump. Paige playfully slapped her sister on the arm,

"that's my dad you're talking about him," she said,

"dad," Sam repeated,

"what about it?" Paige asked,

"that's the name I want to keep forever," he smiled, kissing his daughter on the cheek. The doorbell went and Prue jumped up hopped of the table, where she was sitting,

"that'll be dad," she said, opening the door to find she was correct, Victor stood on the porch.

"Can I come in?" he asked with a smile, as Phoebe stood next to Prue as if to block the doorway,

"yeah…well…it's…urm…just," Prue stammered, trying to find the right words to tell her father the reason for his divorce was standing in the foyer room.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked, beginning to get concerned,

"I think it's because I'm here," a voice said, as Sam walked up behind Prue and Phoebe,

"you," Victor hissed, pushing past his eldest and youngest daughter, swinging his fist at Sam's face and forcing him to the floor.

"Whoa dad, calm down," Prue instructed, stepping in-front of him,

"what is he doing here?" Victor snarled,

"he's my father," Paige replied, the normally calm witchlighter glared at her sisters' dad,

"everybody just needs to relax," Piper stated, making a 'timeout' sound with her hands.

"Dad, Paige is our sister, and Sam is her father, so he is welcome in this house, and you need to learn to deal with that, besides, you're in San Francisco about once a month," Prue told him,

"actually, that's one of the main reasons I came, apart from to see you of course, but I'm moving to San Francisco, permanently, I have a job here and will soon be happily married," Victor said, everyone's jaw dropped when he said 'married'.

"When did you get engaged?" Phoebe asked,

"shortly before you died, but I couldn't seem to find the right time to tell you," he replied,

"you've had plenty of chances," Prue spat, getting caught up in the moment and squinting at her father while giving him a glare, pushing him into the wall.

"It doesn't look like you're father of the year," Sam mouthed, without anybody taking notice,

"okay, I've had fun with this bombshell, but there's someone new joining work today and I've gotta go," Phoebe said, giving Cole a kiss,

"I'll shimmer you," he told her, shimmering them out.

He shimmered them into her office at the Bay Mirror and they shared a quick kiss, before he shimmered back out,

"Phoebe? are you in there?" a voice called, knocking on the door,

"come in Elise," Phoebe said. The boss walked into the Angelic Seer's office with a redhead behind her,

"Phoebe, this is Gabrielle, she's our new fashion reporter," Elise explained, Phoebe glanced up from her desk and looked at the newcomer, her shoulder-length, straight, red hair had a perfectly straight fringe. Next Phoebe looked at Gabrielle's clothes; she wore a grey-blue sweater over a knee-length, flower print, dark blue dress, this was all topped off by small-heeled, satin, blue slip-ons.

"Please, call me Gabby," Gabrielle said, offering her hand to shake, Phoebe excepted the handshake,

"I'm Phoebe," she said, trying to read the woman while their hands were still together,

"I know who you are," Gabrielle smiled.

"So is it just Gabrielle, or do you have a last name?" Phoebe asked, as Elise left so the two women got get acquainted,

"Gabrielle Watts, but in a few weeks it'll be Gabrielle Bennet, or maybe Bennet-Watts," Gabrielle replied,

"Bennet?" Phoebe gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Gabrielle nodded and Phoebe stumbled, struggling to sit down before she fainted with shock,

"so who's….who's the lucky man?" she asked, hoping it was just a coincidence,

"Victor, he's a bit older than me, but we're in love," Gabrielle told her, _a bit older? about twenty-something years older, you're about thirty-four and my dad's…wait, how old is he?_ Phoebe thought, beginning to doodle on a notepad, not wanting to make eye contact with her father's secret fiancé.

Back at the manor, the family stood in the kitchen, in-between Victor and Sam,

"can you please just call it truce?" Piper asked, both men shrugged,

"this is pathetic," Prue and Paige said in unison,

"looks like they're all just like their mother," Sam stated,

"looks like," Victor agreed, the eldest and youngest sisters smiled, they had become the ones trying to make peace between to the men, since Phoebe was working at Piper was heavily pregnant, so she didn't need any stress right now.

"I have an idea," Paige said, then she chanted;

"stop their petty rivalry,

help these men not be enemies,"

white lights left Victor's chest and entered Sam's, then the same thing happened but the other way around.

"What was that?" Victor groaned, holding his head,

"you know how I feel about magic," Sam said, rubbing his own forehead, both men looked at each other and screamed,

"you're in my body!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Oops," Paige mumbled, "I've gotta get to school," she said quickly, beginning to orb out,

"not so fast, you need to fix your spell, plus, it's Saturday, school's not open," Prue stated,

"actually it is, they have extra lessons on a weekend," Paige argued,

"don't you two start," Piper warned, wagging her finger at her sisters, Paige pulled a tongue at Prue and the eldest sister responded by telekinetically shoving her tongue back in her mouth.

"I think the spell swapped them with Karis and Grace," Leo smirked, he and Andy laughed, as did Patrice, but then again, she always did,

"will you just fix this?" Victor/Sam snapped, **(A/N. Victor/Sam means Victor _in _Sam and the same the other way round)** while speaking he accidentally used Sam's Elder powers and shot a lightening bolt from his hand, destroying a vase.

"I'll try another spell," Paige told them,

"no you don't missy," Piper stopped her, "you're banned," she said, before chanting;

"I say these words to fix my sister's mess,

and to these men their own lives bless.

A cluster of light exited Sam/Victor's chest, but before it could reach Victor/Sam he dissolved into orbs,

"what'd he do that for?" Piper questioned, beginning to get moody

"he probably didn't do it on purpose, orbing's hard to control," Leo replied, handing Patrice to her, "why don't you take her up for a nap and I'll tell you when we find Victor," he said,

"okay," she nodded, carrying Patrice upstairs.

Victor/Sam looked around and discovered he had orbed into the corridor at the Bay Mirror, he walked in and headed straight to Phoebe's office,

"come in," she said, after hearing him knock. He entered the room and got a shock when he saw Gabrielle standing there,

"hey Sam, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, Victor/Sam walked over to her and whispered the situation in her ear,

"okay this is uncomfortable," Phoebe said, looking from Victor/Sam to Gabrielle,

"I think we should get back to the manor," Victor/Sam said, leading Phoebe out of the office and leaving Gabrielle in there alone. Gabrielle took this opportunity to be nosy, she closed the door and began rifling through Phoebe's desk, she stopped when she found a glass vial containing a yellow liquid,

"a potion," she whispered, "so I was right, the most famous advice columnist in the city is a witch, either that or something else, something evil," Gabrielle said to herself,

"and who are you?" a voice asked, Gabrielle turned to see Cole.

"Gabrielle, and you don't have to worry about me exposing your witch friend, because I'm one too," she replied, waving her hand and creating a clone of herself, then they both walked over and kissed Cole on the cheek, before becoming one again and strolling out of the office.

Meanwhile, Piper repeated her spell and the two father's returned to their own body,

"dad, can I speak to you for a minute?" Phoebe asked,

"sure," he replied, already knowing what it was about. They walked through into the kitchen,

"I can't believe you're engaged to someone half you age," she said,

"don't speak so loud, that's one of the main reasons I didn't tell you," he told her,

"why? cos I speak to loud?" she asked, getting confused,

"no, because I knew the age thing would bother you," Victor replied,

"you need to tell the others," she stated,

"I will, in my own time," he said, walking back through to join the family.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Paige and Kyle go demon hunting in Rome; will being in a very romantic city lead to them taking their relationship a step further? Phoebe proves she can't keep secrets by spilling the beans about Gabrielle to Cole, and gets angry and jealous when she discovers how Gabrielle flirted with him in her office.**

'**The City of Love' should be up soon.**


	21. The City of Love

**I think everyone will like this chapter, apart from maybe people who don't like Paige/Kyle together.**

**Replies-**

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! I really pity you about the sleep thing, I have no idea how you managed to stay awake! Piper using telepathic-orbs on Prue was a mistake I made, but we can just say it worked because it's the baby's half whitelighter! I think you'll like what I have in store for the character of Gabrielle and her background, she and Victor are main characters now! Sorry for not putting more of Sam and Victor in each other's bodies in! Don't let go of your doubts about Gabrielle, and just because I'm saying that it doesn't mean she's a demon! **

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Yay! You're adding it to your favourites! Wow! You read every chapter in a row! That's a lot!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! You'll love this chapter, it's full of Paige/Kyle-ness! No, of course I don't mind! Don't you think it's really freaky how we get similar ideas for our fics lol? Gabrielle finds out about Phoebe being Victor's daughter in this chapter! **

**The City of Love:**

Paige orbed into the manor with a severely wounded Kyle,

"Leo!" she called,

"what is it?" the Elder asked, appearing in a flurry of white lights,

"heal him," she instructed, Leo hesitated, before kneeling down and releasing a golden glow over Kyle's cuts.

"What happened?" Leo asked, as he finished healing Kyle,

"elemental soldiers," Paige replied,

"you should be careful, they're dangerous," Leo stated,

"nothing we can't handle," Kyle said, giving Paige a peck on the cheek before leaving the house with supernatural speed, phasing through the front door so he didn't have to open it.

The following morning, Paige awoke early, but not early enough, when she headed downstairs she bumped into Piper,

"where you goin with those potions?" the pregnant molecular questioned, eyeing the vials her baby sister held,

"I'm sorta….well….I'm going to Rome with Kyle," she explained,

"and is this trip to Rome strictly professional?" Piper smirked, Paige glared at her sister before nodding and orbing out.

Meanwhile, at Phoebe's and Cole's apartment, they sat eating some toast Cole had made when Phoebe decided to tell her fiancé exactly who her father's wife-to-be was,

"my dad's engaged to someone half his age," she blurted out,

"what?" Cole asked,

"my dad, he's marrying a thirty-something woman who just started working at the paper, her name's Gabrielle Watts," Phoebe said.

"Your father's marrying the woman who was in your office the other day?" the demon-mortal asked, shocked, Phoebe nodded,

"why?" she said,

"because I kinda got the feeling she was flirting with me when I shimmered in to see you, she cloned herself and her and the clone kissed me on my cheek," he informed her.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed, dropping her toast on her plate,

"hey, women do flirt with me y'know, I'm found attractive," Cole said,

"know, not oh my god at that, but I am angry, but she cloned herself? does that mean she's a witch?" Phoebe asked,

"that's what she said," he replied, putting his suit jacket on and grabbing his keys, "I gotta get to work," he said, giving her a kiss,

"me too, see what our new fashion reporter's up to," Phoebe said, going into their bedroom to get dressed as he left.

In Rome, Paige and Kyle orbed in in a back alley,

"so how'd you know the elemental soldiers' lair is in Rome?" he asked,

"magic," she replied, giving him a flirtatious smile and walking towards the city centre,

"she likes me," he whispered, grinning.

At the Bay Mirror, Gabrielle sat at her desk flipping through some fashion magazines to see what the celebrities are wearing and the latest style icons,

"looking at wedding dresses," a voice asked, the redhead looked up to see Phoebe standing there with her hands on her hips. The bright blue of her netted shirt bringing out the blonde streaks in her hair, while her faded jeans hugged her hips and the heel of her blue and white patched boots gave her height a boost,

"Phoebe, I was hoping to see you before I went out," Gabrielle smiled.

"Oh yeah, where you goin? maybe to flirt with my fiancé, or make wedding plans with my father," Phoebe said, staring at the fashion reporter with a heated glare, Gabrielle's smile disappeared,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she strictly stated,

"whatever," Phoebe commented, heading towards her office.

"It's true!" Gabrielle exclaimed, going after the Angelic Seer,

"sure it is," Phoebe said sarcastically,

"the marrying your father part is true, obviously, though I didn't actually know you were his daughter, but the flirting with your fiancé is not, I have no idea who he is," Gabrielle stated,

"I wonder what your clone has to say about that," Phoebe said, giving her a cocky smile, knowing she had just developed the upper hand in this discussion.

Back in Rome, Paige and Kyle arrived at the exact location of the elemental soldiers, the remainder of a building which had burnt down thirty years ago,

"so here's the plan, we storm in, throw the potions, demons vanquished," Paige said simply. They entered the partly destroyed building to be greeted by a horde of fire ball, Kyle phased himself and Paige, allowing the flaming spheres to pass through them,

"thanks," Paige said, throwing about five potions at the same time, vanquishing a large amount of the demons,

"I'll get the rest," Kyle told her, throwing the potions he had and bringing the remaining demons to a fiery end.

"Well that was an easy fight, how bout we stay for a little longer?" the whitelighter-witch said,

"sure, we can grab a bite to eat," he said,

"it's a date," she stated, "meet me in the city centre at six-thirty," she told him, orbing out, Kyle glanced at his watch, it was only three-forty-five,

"women," he commented.

When the time for them to meet up again came, Paige arrived at the city centre and saw Kyle waiting for her by a glorious fountain, he was wearing in tux and had bought her a single red rose,

"how romantic," she quipped, excepting the rose and giving him a kiss in exchange. The youngest charmed one wore a silky red dress which was quite baggy across the chest and has spaghetti straps, it reached down to her ankles so you could clearly see her heeled, ruby, sandals. Her strawberry blonde hair, which she had dyed only last night, was in two braids and had small, red, gems mixed in with it, her earrings were simple gold studs and a square pendant hung around her neck. The federal agent gazed in amazement at the beautiful witch who stood before him,

"you look like a million dollars," he complimented, putting his hands on her waist and looking deep into her eyes, before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate clinch,

"how bout we skip dinner?" she said, as they momentarily parted, he nodded and they continued to kiss, Paige orbing them out while doing so.

In San Francisco, Piper walked into the Bay Mirror, she and Phoebe were supposed to be going for lunch, to find her younger sister having a fight with a thirty-something redhead,

"thank god," Elise said, running over to the pregnant woman,

"what's goin on?" Piper asked,

" have no idea, but by what I heard from the yelling she's your father's fiancé," Elise replied, pointing at Gabrielle.

"Okay, this is too much," Piper said, freezing everyone, except for Gabrielle, and Phoebe of course,

"wait, why didn't she freeze?" she asked nobody in particular,

"because she's a witch," Phoebe said, making quotation marks with her fingers,

"I am a witch," Gabrielle spat, flicking Phoebe on the forehead. Piper watched as the two women slapped each other like typical girly-girls,

"fighting is not the answer," Piper said, walking over to them, "except for now," she added, swinging her hand down on the back of Gabrielle's neck and knocking her out,

"nice one sis," Phoebe complimented,

"shut up," Piper instructed, dragging Gabrielle into Phoebe's office, "she'll wake up in an hour or so, we should be back by then," she said, locking the door and tossing Phoebe they keys, before leaving like everything was normal, unfreezing everybody on the way,

"what happened to Gabrielle?" Elise asked, Phoebe shrugged and walked after Piper, not able to take the grin of her face.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Piper asked, as she drove out of the parking lot, Phoebe fidgeted in the passenger seat, unable to get comfortable,

"she's dad's future wife, plus she flirted with Cole, and she has the power to clone herself," she replied, pulling a pen from her back pocket to discover that was the reason for her discomfort.

"Well cat fight's solve nothing," Piper said, as they arrived at the Bay View Café,

"you're the one that knocked her out," Phoebe stated,

"hormones," Piper replied, blaming her act of violence one of her many pregnancy symptoms.

Rome, the following morning, Paige glanced at Kyle, who was still asleep, before getting out of the bed and slipping back into her red dress,

"man it's cold," she whispered, putting on the white shirt he had been wearing last night over her own clothes,

"you leaving already?" Kyle asked, as he woke up, "I was thinking we could go for breakfast, unless you wanna skip that too," he said, giving her a flirtatious look.

"I can't, I've already left Karis all night, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to orb here, I guess my sisters' must have managed to keep her occupied," she replied, leaning over and giving him a kiss,

"how bout dinner tomorrow?" Kyle said,

"sure, and I'm thinking Paris," she grinned,

"I like that, I wonder if there're a lot of demons in France," he said,

"who mentioned demons?" Paige said, giving him a kiss and orbing out.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- It's Valentines Day, and Paige doesn't know how to react when Kyle tells her he loves her. Phoebe's plans to destroy her father's engagement are over before they've even begun, when Victor and Gabrielle announce they're moved the wedding date forward, to three days away. Phobia returns from a six-month journey of self-discovery but is very distant, can be Prue get her to open up? **

'**The Four Letter Word' should be up soon.**

**A/N. The part with Piper knocking Gabrielle out was inspired by a Will and Grace episode I was watching on DVD the other day, Grace and Val were fighting when Karen stopped them and then suddenly did the same thing to Val, hit her on the back of her neck and knocked her out. **

**Also, I've decided to give Piper a new power, any suggestions are welcome. And I know I'm babbling on, but I was wondering if you're all sick of Evil Prue and you want me to put less in, or if you want me to put more in, or keep it the same? **

**And (I bet you're all bored of me by now) I am really interested what everyone's favourite chapter of 'Simply Charmed' was, and maybe your favourite subplot too? **

**I'll shut up now, next chapter should be up tomorrow. **


	22. The Four Letter Word

**Hi, sorry for the delay, I so wanted to update daily this week, but I'm gonna post two chapters on Saturday.**

**Replies-**

**Money Makes me smile: Glad you liked it! YAY! I'm on ur favourite author's list! I'll take teleportation into consideration!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Glad you like the Paige/Kyle!**

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it! **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Yep, Victor did know, but that doesn't stop him from hating Sam! Gabby isn't gonna be like Doris, though she does have a few skeletons in the closet, though I'm not telling if they're demonic skeletons! You're one of the only true neutrals I know when it comes to Paige's boyfriends, a lot of people are Paige/Glenn shippers! Actually no, I picked Rome because it is a very romantic city, well according to quite a lot of people!**

**RJF: Glad you liked it! Thanks, but I never really thought of romance as my strong point! No, of course I won't think you copied! I didn't realise there were so many people who liked Will and Grace, and we all write charmed fics; there's me, The-Cheese-Fairy, you and Princess Pinky!**

**Psychokitty3: Glad you liked it! I'll take all your power ideas into consideration, and I'm toying with a power which is a mixture of ice shards (like you said) and molecular combustion! **

**The-Cheesy-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Yep, you're too blame for my rambling last chapter lol! Oh my god, I'm magic, you think Phoebe rocked…again! My favourite part of your fic…hum…I'll have to get back to you!**

**Power ideas for Piper are still welcome (and sorta needed) and so are you views on the best part of Simply Charmed.**

**The Four Letter Word:**

Prue sat in the kitchen playing solitaire on her laptop, even though she was supposed to be researching Hades,

"find anything?" Paige asked, walking in and getting a bottle of water from the fridge

"no," Prue replied, quickly closing the computer.

"I can't believe it's Valentines Day tomorrow, I have so much to do at the club and not enough time," Piper said, as she entered the room with Patrice crawling behind her,

"I ca help if you want," Paige told her,

"thanks, Leo and Cole are already over there putting the decorations up, you can sort out the sound check and make sure there's enough of everything," Piper explained, sitting down. When Paige had offered to help she thought Piper would say everything was under control and there was no need, like she did a lot, and was quite shocked that the middle charmed one had handed over responsibility and had already thought of what she could do,

"I'll get right on it," Paige said with a fake smile, orbing out.

Meanwhile, Phoebe sat at her computer in her office, running her fingers across the ruffled neckline of her pastel green top,

"Phoebe, your sister Prue's on the phone," her assistant, Kennedy, said, popping her head round the door,

"okay, thanks," Phoebe said, as Kennedy went back to her desk and put Prue through to the phone in Phoebe's office.

"Hey Pheebs, I was just wondering what you're doing this afternoon?" Prue asked,

"nothing, why?" Phoebe replied,

"because my powers are kinda outta control and I think I could do with some empathic therapy," the eldest sister said,

"sure, I'll be at the manor in about an hour," Phoebe told her, putting the phone down. The Angelic Seer walked over and closed the blinds on her door and windows, before sitting back down at her computer and shooting a globe of electricity and psionic energy from her forehead at the screen, it began to flicker at about a thousand miles an hour before stopping on one web page,

"ha, I'm a magical hacker," she smirked. She began to read through what she had just found,

"Gabrielle Chastity Watts," she read, "wait, this is a hospital report," she stated, seeing the 'Bay General' logo at the top of the page, she continued to read it in her head, "oh my god, she's not the victim she's the one who did it, she pushed a man off a building," she said to herself, "I can't let my father marry her." The second to youngest Halliwell sister moved the mouse to the corner of the screen and clicked on print, standing up and opening her yellow-cream handbag, folding up the printed document and popping it in her bag. As she walked into the main part of the paper, Victor walked in,

"Phoebe, I'm so glad I caught you, I have some excellent news," he said,

"be quick," Phoebe told him,

"well maybe Gabrielle should be here to tell you with me," he looked around, trying to find his fiancé,

"she's in the editing room, and I need to go, so hurry up," Phoebe said,

"well, we've moved the wedding forward, we're getting married on Saturday," Victor told her,

"but that's only three days away, not including today," Phoebe stated,

"I know, at first I wasn't sure but Gabrielle managed to persuade me," he explained,

"of course she did," Phoebe muttered, giving her father a quick hug and leaving.

At Magic School, Paige orbed in to find Phobia waiting for her in her office,

"wow, you're back," Paige said,

"six months of trying to find out more about where I come from, mainly about my father, and all I found is this," Phobia told her, putting a medium-sized notebook on the desk,

"so, where exactly have you been?" Paige asked, picking the notebook up,

"Africa, Egypt, Greece, I even went to Hawaii," she replied, standing up and readjusting her bag,

"that's a lot of aeroplanes," Paige stated,

"that's a lot of orbs," Phobia corrected with a smile, "anyway, I was wondering if you could look over the stuff I found, see if there's anything demonically interesting or something like that in there?" she asked,

"sure," Paige agreed, watching the demon-warlighter travel to her lesson in red orbs.

The following day, Piper awoke to find her bed covered in red rose petals, orbs dematerialising in the air,

"aw, Leo," she giggled, beginning to hold handfuls of the petals to her noise, the sweet aroma tickling her sense of smell.

In Prue's bedroom, she woke up to find a bouquet of white lilies on the pillow next to her,

"how lovely," she said, smelling the flowers.

In Phoebe's and Cole's apartment, the Angelic Seer woke up in bed to find a big teddy bear at the bottom of her bed,

"aw, how cute," she cooed.

In Paige's bedroom, the witchlighter lay in bed,

"this day is definitely the one I'm gonna hate forever," she groaned,

"even with me?" a voice asked, she turned to see Kyle standing next to her open window, holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates, he walked over to the bed and sat next to her, taking the lid of the box,

"nothing says romance like chocolates," she said, popping a caramel one in her mouth.

"You're beautiful when you eat," he stated,

"enough with the compliments," the whitelighter-witch said, beginning to blush,

"no, I'm serious Paige, I love you," he told her, her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped, revealing the partly chewed chocolate on her tongue.

That afternoon, Prue sat in the attic, looking through some old boxes,

"hey Prue, is Paige home?" Phobia asked, orbing in,

"urm no, she's helping Piper again at P3, but is there anything I can do?" Prue replied, the teenager shook her head,

"I just wanted to know if she'd read what I'd found," she said,

"well, I don't think she has, but I did sneak a peek, and I was wondering if it'd be okay for me to copy some of the stuff you found out about Barbas into the book?" Prue asked,

"sure, but can you get it back to me as soon as possible?" Phobia told her, Prue nodded.

"Phobia, are you okay?" Prue asked, concerned at how blank and lifeless Phobia's face looked,

"I'm fine," Phobia replied, orbing out mid-sentence, leaving Prue to gaze at where she had once stood,

"something's wrong with her," she whispered, walking over to the Book of Shadows with Phobia's notebook.

Downstairs, Paige and Phoebe stood in the kitchen, sipping at their cups of coffee,

"have you told your dad?" Paige asked, they were discussing what Phoebe had discovered about Gabrielle,

"yep, but he said it must have been something else, he's in love, and love makes you blind," Phoebe replied, sitting on one of the wooden chairs which surrounded the table,

"speaking of love, Kyle said the four letter word to me this morning, along with the words 'I' and 'you'," Paige told her, also sitting down.

"Wow, did you say it back?" Phoebe asked,

"I couldn't, I can't, it would feel wrong to tell him before I know myself, but one thing I don't understand is why I don't know, I mean I'm over Glenn," Paige said,

"are you?" the second to youngest sister asked, doubting her sister's words, Paige looked into the air, before opening her mouth,

"no," she said.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- The day of dread arrives, Victor's and Gabrielle's wedding. Piper's due date is just a week away. Prue asks Andy and Leo to see if the Elders have any idea what happened to Phobia during her journey. Glenn returns at the worst possible moment.**

'**The Stepmonster' should be up soon. **

**Ps. Some of you might be confused for the title of the next chapter, but it's a play on 'stepmother', and it's something Piper will say in the next chapter. **


	23. The Stepmonster

**A/N. Hi! Here's the replies to the only two reviews I got last chapter:**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Actually, I do watch Desperate Housewives! Did you watch it the other week when Mr Solice couldn't leave the house and he and Gabrielle had an argument, so she went and sat on the other side of the street and ate his bucket of chicken? that was a funny one! Anyway! Yep, they will be confused lol! I don't play solitaire that much, though when I get started I can't stop, I keep saying just one more go, just one more, and after about fifty more I give up! Yep, and Glenn comes back just as a mega change is about to happen in Paige's life, she's about to tell Kyle…I'll leave you to see! **

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it! **

**The Stepmonster:**

Gabrielle stood in the guest room of her's and Victor's home, she was trying on her dress in here as her husband-to-be was in their bedroom, she smiled at her bridal gown; it was white, with quite thick straps, and a glittery gold band just below the breast, it flowed down to her floor and had a gold trim along the bottom.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she whispered, "and I will succeed where my mother failed," she continued, before trying on the open-toe white shoes she planned to wear tomorrow, for her wedding.

At the manor, Piper sat in the family room with a tub of cookie dough ice cream, watching Beauty and the Beast,

"this movie's so sad," she sobbed, it was the part where Belle and the Beast were dancing in the ballroom,

"Piper, this is probably the happiest part of the whole thing," Paige stated. The strawberry-blonde witchlighter had had to sit through Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Robin Hood and now this, and Piper had cried at every one of them,

"I know, it's sad in a happy way," Piper sniffled, using her tissue to rub the tears from her eyes and blow her nose, before shoving it in Paige's hands and grabbing another one from the box,

"ewe," Paige cringed, throwing the tissue in the bin.

Prue paced her bedroom, she had been looking through Phobia's book all day, trying to find out why the teenager's liveliness and friendly complexion had hardened, but had found nothing in there that could be the cause.

"Andy! Leo!" she called, the two men appeared in their own swirl of orbs,

"what is it?" they asked in unison,

"did the Elders turn you into twins?" she asked, Andy and Leo glanced at each other before shaking their heads, "anyway, I need you to see if the Elders know anything about why Phobia's been acting strange," she continued,

"what d'you mean by 'strange'?" Leo asked,

"distant, cold, nothing like herself," Prue replied,

"I'll get right on it," Leo told her, orbing out.

Downstairs,

"the sooner you have this baby the better," Paige said, Piper was now crying hysterically,

"it's…just so sad," she stammered, fanning herself with her hands,

"and people say I'm the weird one," the youngest sister said, "Piper, the bad guy just got defeated,"

"yeah, but no need to throw him off the building." Piper said, before a fresh set of tears burst from her eyes,

"what's wrong now?" Paige asked,

"even as a human the Beast it ugly," Piper whimpered,

"I'm going to get some coffee," Paige told her, turning away from her over hormonal sister and stack of Disney videos.

At Victor's and Gabrielle's house, the fashion columnist stood in the kitchen, mixing together the ingredients for the potion she was planning to make,

"and a strawberry for flavour," she said, dropping the red fruit into the bowl. Gabrielle heated up the potion until I began to boil and made a 'popping' sound, then she let it cool for a few minutes before pouring some into a vial, she reread the instructions to make sure she'd made it properly before popping a cork in the glass bottle containing the lust potion she had made, grinning at the crimson substance.

The following day, Piper sat at her dressing table, brushing her brunette hair, then she stood up and brushed down her long-sleeved, turtleneck, red, dress, then she put on her high, black, boots.

In the foyer, Prue and Paige stood talking, while Karis and Grace chased each other around and Patrice slowly toddled after them. Prue was wearing a green, halter-neck, top and nee-length, black, skirt, she also wore small-heeled green shoes, and her raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Paige wore a blue, spaghetti strap, mini dress over jeans and high-heeled, slip-on, blue, shoes.

"We should be heading to the church," Prue stated,

"I can't believe I'm going to my sisters' father's wedding, how strange does that sound," Paige said, Prue smirked,

"why I not a flower girl at dis wedding?" Karis asked,

"because the bride is an uptight cow," Prue replied,

"moo," Patrice giggled, getting all excited and falling over.

"Who you talking bout?" Piper asked, as she walked down the stairs,

"your future stepmother," Paige told her,

"more like stepmonster," Piper stated,

"lets just hope that's not literally," Paige said,

"I d'know, I think I'd like to vanquish her," Prue said, the three women laughed, as did Patrice,

"Patsy weird, she understand grown up talk," Karis told Grace, wiggling her finger by her head, Grace nodded, Patrice giggled at her two cousins,

"this is a great day, my father's marrying some mysterious lady, if you can call her that, and even her cousins think my daughter is a laughoholic," Piper said.

Later that day, the wedding was going fine, the vows had been said, the rings had been exchanged, and, much to the Halliwell sisters' dislike, Victor and Gabrielle were only a kiss away from being husband and wife,

"I want this moment to last forever," Gabrielle whispered, as their noses touched,

"then we'd never get to enjoy being newlyweds," Victor stated, planting a kiss on her lips.

After the wedding, Paige and Kyle sat alone at one of the many tables which filled the church,

"about what I told you on Valentines Day, if I knew you weren't ready for that yet I wouldn't have said it, but that doesn't mean I still wouldn't have felt it," he told her,

"don't have regrets," she said, linking their hands, "I love…" she began, she gasped when she saw her ex standing behind Kyle, "Glenn," she said his name,

"what? You said you were over him!" Kyle exclaimed, standing up and storming off, not noticing Glenn standing there.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Glenn tells Paige he came back to be with her. Gabrielle accidentally drops her lust potion by Cole, leading to them sharing a kiss. Patty arrives to congratulate Victor, but will a harmless peck on the cheek relight their old flame?**

'**The Forbidden Kisses' should be up tomorrow. **


	24. The Forbidden Kisses

**A/N. Hi, here the replies to the reviews I got for the last chapter, which is quite a lot:**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Patrice's "moo"! Gabrielle's mother's identity is gonna be a secret for ages, though I will be dropping some hints every few chapters, like in this one! Yeah, the Lynette throwing the egg was funny lol!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! I LOVE how much you reacted to the last chapter! Glad you liked Prue and Patrice the cow thing! I'm so glad you read this fic too lol!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the stepmonster line! As I said to The-Cheese-Fairy, Gabrielle's mother is a secret!**

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it!**

**I'll be posting another chapter tonight, maybe two, and then maybe two tomorrow and then go back to one daily! **

**This is set straight after the last chapter. And here's a quick reminder of what happened-**

**Previously:** "don't have regrets," she said, linking their hands, "I love…" she began, Paige gasped when she saw her ex standing behind Kyle, "Glenn," she said his name,

"what? You said you were over him!" Kyle exclaimed, standing up and storming off, not noticing Glenn standing there.

**Also:**

Gabrielle heated up the potion until it began to boil and made a 'popping' sound, then she let it cool for a few minutes before pouring some into a vial, she reread the instructions to make sure she'd made it properly before popping a cork in the glass bottle containing the lust potion she had made, grinning at the crimson substance.

**And:**

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she whispered, "and I will succeed where my mother failed," she continued, before trying on the open-toe white shoes she planned to wear tomorrow, for her wedding.

**The Forbidden Kisses:**

Paige glared at Glenn, before running after Kyle,

"what're you doing here?" Prue questioned,

"my wife and daughter are here, don't you think I have a right?" he replied,

"you lost all your rights to call Paige your wife when you walked out on her and Karis," Prue stated,

"I went travelling," he said,

"you cheated on her," the eldest sister spat,

"by the looks of things she cheated on me too!" he snapped, pointing to where Kyle and Paige hade just gone.

"She wouldn't be with Kyle if you hadn't of got with Jennifer," Prue told him,

"what is this high school? there're no 'you started it' in real life," Glenn said,

"well this is real life, and I think I'm about to say that you started it," she said,

"I've had enough of this," Glenn muttered beginning to walk away,

"yeah, that's right, you walk away when the going gets tough, just like you did last time," she shouted after him.

"Prue calm down," Andy said, as he and Phoebe ran over,

"what was that supposed to mean?" Glenn asked,

"one or two arguments and you decided your marriage was over, that's not what a loving husband would do, it's not what a loving father would do, it's what a coward would do," she replied, her voice raising as she spoke, in the heat of the moment she squinted at the mortal, making him fly backwards and into the wall.

Meanwhile, Cole walked out of the toilets when he accidentally bumped into Gabrielle, causing her to drop the small, drawstring, white, bag she held,

"I'm so sorry," he said, hearing something smash inside, he knelt down to pick up the bag when red mist floated out of it, entering his body through his mouth. Gabrielle groaned when she realised her lust potion had just smashed and worked on Cole,

"you're beautiful," Cole suddenly said, almost robotically, he stood up and pulled Gabrielle into a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but respond to the kiss,

"wow," she gasped, as their lips parted,

"I know," Cole grinned, pulling her up in his arms and pushing her at the wall in yet another intense lip lock.

"Cole?" a voice called, it was Phoebe, the sound of her voice somehow broke Cole from trance he was in, made by the potion, he released Gabrielle and looked at her in horror, realising what he'd just done but not knowing why,

"don't worry," she said, creating yellow powder in her hand and blowing it at him,

"what was I doing again?" he asked, seeming lost,

"going to find Phoebe," she replied, smiling at her memory dust taking affect. As the demon-mortal walked off to find his fiancé, Gabrielle picked up her bag, not caring it was ruined, a grin still plastered across her face,

"I'm going to go one step better than my mother's plans, I'm not going to conceive the devil child she planned for herself, I'm going to conceive the child of Belthazar," she said to herself, waving her hand over the carpet and making the stain her spilled potion had created disappear.

Outside, Kyle was in his car and was about to start the engine when Paige orbed in in the passenger seat,

"let me explain," she told him,

"I think you've said enough," he said, reaching over and opening the door, hinting for her to get out,

"well I don't," she said, grabbing his arm and orbing them out.

She orbed them into Rome, where it was night so nobody saw, he looked to see they were at the fountain were they had met for their 'date',

"why did you bring me here?" he asked,

"to remind you why you said you love me, and why I love you," she replied.

"But you said…." be began,

"I was about to tell you I love you, but then I saw Glenn standing there and said his name, y'know, like you do when you see someone or something you didn't expect, it's called shock," she interrupted,

"you love me?" the federal agent asked,

"yes, but that moment sure was spoiled," she stated,

"I don't care how or when you told me, I only care that you did," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Back at the church, Victor was about to exit the backroom when spiralling clusters of gold light appeared in-front of him, forming Patty,

"wow, I didn't expect to see you," he said,

"my invitation must have got lost in the mail, luckily I peeped" she said,

"do they even deliver to the afterlife?" he smiled.

"Anyway, I just came to congratulate you, though I know the girls aren't too happy," deceased witch said,

"they'll learn to love her," Victor said,

"I don't think so, I think the word Piper used was 'stepmonster'," Patty told him, Victor shrugged,

"well I love her," he said.

"I should be going, but once again congratulations," Patty said, giving him a peck on the cheek, they both seemed to move in slow motion as her lips left his cheek,

"I'll always love you Patty," he said, cupping her own cheeks in his hand,

"me too," she told him, excepting the kiss her gave her, on the lips, then she vanished.

Paige and Kyle walked back in the church when she spotted Glen sitting alone at a table,

"this'll only take a minute," she told Kyle, walking over to where her ex was sat.

"I thought you were off with your new boyfriend," he said,

"don't make me out to be the bad one," she ordered, "now why are you here?" she questioned,

"I'm here because I miss you Paige, I miss us," he replied, taking her hands in his,

"I can't do this," she said, orbing out, Kyle and Glenn shared a heated glare.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- Piper goes into labour. Fists fly between Kyle and Glenn. Paige tries to convince everyone that what's going on between her, Kyle and Glenn is not a repeat of the Piper/Leo/Dan situation. The other Elders inform Leo that Cronus and Rhea are expecting a child they believe to have the combined power of all four Titans. Prue and Phoebe use their abilities to find out what's wrong with Phobia, but what will they do when they found out it's worse than they thought? **

'**The teen, the men, and the junior Titan' should be up tomorrow. **


	25. The Teen, The Men, And The Junior Titan

**The Teen, The Men, And The Junior Titan:**

Paige walked into the kitchen where she found Piper, Prue and Phoebe,

"what you talking bout?" she asked,

"you, and Kyle, and Glenn," Piper replied,

"hey, doesn't that sound a bit familiar?" Phoebe said,

"yeah, like Piper, and Leo, and Dan," Prue smirked,

"that's not funny," Piper stated, playfully slapping her elder sister on her arm, before bursting into her own fit of giggles.

"Hey, stop it!" Paige exclaimed, Prue and Phoebe continued to laugh but Piper stopped and her face dropped, she looked to the floor at the puddle which was forming from the liquid trickling down her leg,

"oh god," Phoebe gasped, as she and Prue stopped.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Prue stated,

"no, remember when Patrice was born? she arrived in swaddling orbs," Piper told them, remembering the birth of her first daughter:

_P3 was awfully crowded as a well known band played on the stage, Paige and a heavily pregnant Piper were walking through the loads of people when someone bumped into Piper and slightly spilt their drink,_

"_hey, watch where you're going," Paige said, the woman glared at the witchlighter and walked off. _

"_Paige, we have a problem," Piper said, tapping her sister and pointing to the wet part she was standing in,_

"_yeah, lets go sit down," Paige told her, leading Piper away from the puddle and over to the alcove they often sat in. _

"_No, we have a bigger problem, my waters just broke," Piper explained, Paige's eyes widened as she closed over the curtain and orbed them to the manor,_

"_Piper's having the baby," she stated._

_Fourteen hours later, Piper let out a scream as she gave a final push and orbs lit up the room, she watched as Prue wrapped the orbs in a blanket and they formed a beautiful baby girl,_

"_our little Patrice," Piper cooed, as she and Leo smiled down at their daughter, who rested in her mother's arms._

"True," Phoebe agreed,

"I'll orb her upstairs," Paige said, taking Piper's hand and orbing them up to her room, Prue and Phoebe were about to run upstairs when Leo orbed in and stopped them in the foyer.

"I have some bad news about Phobia, the Elders told me they could sense something bad inside her," he told them,

"yeah well, Piper's having her baby," Phoebe countered,

"she is?" Leo said, a happy glow lighting up his face, Phoebe nodded with a big smile,

"yeah, but you and Paige can take care of that, we'll go sort out Phobia," Prue instructed, grabbing her car keys and leather jacket, before leaving the manor, followed by Phoebe.

Meanwhile, Kyle was in his bedroom when he heard banging on the front door, he walked through to find it crashing open and Glenn walk in,

"get out of my apartment!" Kyle ordered,

"I want you to stay away from Paige," Glenn said, ignore the federal agent's order.

"Never," Kyle told him,

"I love her," Glen stated,

"so do I," Kyle said,

"she's my wife," Glenn said,

"that doesn't mean you own her," Kyle argued, before punching Glenn and making him fly backwards through the air.

"Super strength, so you're a witch?" Glenn asked, holding his bleeding nose,

"something like that," Kyle replied, running at Glenn with supernatural speed,

"you a demon?" Glenn questioned, throwing a chair and Kyle, causing him to trip while running,

"something like that," Kyle repeated, phasing out and making a second chair pass through him.

"Warlock," Glenn hissed,

"good warlock," Kyle corrected,

"warlocks can't be good," Glenn spat,

"well I'm not a proper warlock," Kyle stated, failing to dodge a punch from the mortal. The warlock-human kneed Glenn in the face before throwing him into a table,

"does Paige know you're this violent?" Glenn asked,

"back at ya." Kyle said, spinning a levitating kick into Glenn's chest and forcing him into the wall, "now get out," he ordered, Glenn glared at the man before leaving.

At Magic School, Prue and Phoebe popped their heads around the door of a classroom,

"urm, Miss Donovan, can we speak to Phobia?" Prue asked,

"please," Phoebe added,

"fine, hurry up," the teacher sighed, Phobia followed the two charmed ones out of the room.

"What's up?" she asked,

"urm…well you see…the Elders think you're evil," Phoebe replied,

"that's because I am," Phobia simply told them,

"what?" Prue exclaimed,

"I'm evil, I'm the new demon of ear," the teen said,

"she doesn't seem evil," Phoebe whispered,

"I think she's insane," Prue whispered back,

"only one way to find out," Phoebe stated, concentrating on the warlighter-demon.

"Stop it!" Phobia shouted, blocking Phoebe's psionic abilities with a red energy shield,

"okay that's new," Phoebe said,

"let me help," Prue said, waving her hand and destroying the shield with a spray of acid, before waving it again and telekinetically pinning Phobia to the wall,

"thanks," the Angelic Seer said, using a combination of her empathic, telepathic and electrokinetic abilities to forge a bulb of crackling psychic energy, releasing it at Phobia.

"Phoebe," Prue gasped, seeing Phoebe's magic course through Phobia's body and make her groan in agony,

"what? I've done it before," Phoebe said,

"yeah, to hack into a computer," Prue stated, she watched as Phoebe's eyes closed in on the teenager, then her jaw dropped in shock,

"it's true," she murmured, Phobia nodded and orbed out of Prue's hold, except with dark orbs.

Back at the manor,

"not again," Paige moaned, Piper had been levi-orbing every time she got a contraction,

"they're calling," Leo said,

"what? can't they wait?" Paige asked, taking Piper's hand as the molecular floated back down to her bed,

"no, it's about the Titans," the Elder stated, hearing another jingle,

"go, just make sure you're back before your child is born," Piper instructed, Leo nodded and orbed out.

In the heavenly realm, Leo orbed in to find Zola, Sandra and Sam waiting for him,

"Leo, we have urgent news, Cronus and Rhea have conceived a child," Zola told him,

"and this baby is said to be as strong as the four Titans put together," Sandra added,

"well at least we have nine months to sort something out," Leo stated,

"no, demonic pregnancies are shorter than human ones, so the babies due any day now," Sam explained.

"But Piper's having her baby now as well," Leo said,

"the future of all good is at risk with this child Leo," Sandra said,

"no, Leo should go, make sure his own child is brought into this world, we'll do something to stall Rhea's delivery for as long as we can," Sam said, patting Leo on the back, hinting for the young Elder to orb out, as he did.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter- Piper and Rhea both give birth. Prue makes a power stripping potion for Phobia, but will she take it willingly? Paige confronts Kyle and Glenn over their fight. **


	26. The Double Birth

**The Double Births:**

Prue and Phoebe returned to the manor, only to be greeted by screams coming from Piper's bedroom,

"so we're agreed that we tell no one about Phobia?" Prue asked, Phoebe nodded,

"and even if it comes to binding her powers we'll sort it out," she said, as they jogged upstairs.

Up in 'Elder-land', Sam, Zola and Sandra stood holding hands, then they chanted;

"the dark child which is due,

shall not arrive on queue,

we say these words to stall the birth,

not let the evil come forth."

A bright light began to form in-between the trio and started to dissolve, but exploded before it completely could,

"we're too late," Sandra stated.

In the Olympian Underworld, Rhea yelled out in pain as six demonic midwives huddled around her,

"just breathe my demonic beauty," Cronus said, as he paced in a circle around the group,

"has it arrived?" the Ghost of Hades asked, flaming in.

"No, but soon it will be," one of the midwives replied,

"I didn't ask you," Hades snarled, vanquishing her with a fire ball,

"she was the best one," Rhea hissed,

"shut up or I'll vanquish your little offspring too," Hades told her, beginning to juggle with two energy balls.

Back at the manor, the family smiled lovingly at the new addition to their family,

"Charlotte Rose Halliwell-Wyatt," Piper whispered, she and Leo had agreed on this name just a week ago, she was named after Charlotte Warren.

"My little angel," Leo cooed,

"angel-witch," Piper corrected,

"who dat?" Karis asked, as she, Grace and Patrice toddled in,

"that's your new cousin," Paige replied, "and your new sister," she told Patrice, tickling her under the chin, Patrice giggled and fought against her aunt's finger, before orbing onto the bed next to Piper.

"Baba," she whispered, staring at Charlotte in deep amazement,

"that's right," Leo nodded, the others silently crept from the room, leaving the Halliwell-Wyatt family alone.

Meanwhile, Rhea held her newborn daughter, Cleo,

"you will wipe out the charmed line," Cronus told her, she wriggled in her mother's arms,

"she'll have to pick a number," Hades growled, beginning to flame out,

"my master, when will you return to bless our child?" Rhea asked,

"in time," he replied, completely disappearing.

Not much later, Paige walked into P3 to see Kyle and Glenn walking towards her from different directions,

"oh no," she groaned,

"back off," Glenn said, poking Kyle in shoulder to push him back,

"are you asking for a round two?" the federal agent asked, making a fist,

"round two?" Paige whispered, before seeing Glenn's split lip and the cut above his left eye.

"When did you two have round one?" the witchlighter questioned,

"that doesn't matter," Glenn replied,

"well maybe it matters to her," Kyle said,

"shut up," Glenn spat, Kyle responded to this order by punching him in the mouth.

"Kyle stop," Paige instructed, trying to hold her boyfriend back,

"warlock's are violent Paige, you taught me that," Glenn said, blood drizzling down his chin, lots of people gave them strange looks for what he had said,

"figure of speech," Paige lied, with a fake smile.

At the manor, Prue bottled the power stripping potion she had just made and handed a vial of it to Phoebe,

"lets go," the eldest said, taking hold of Phoebe's hand,

"Prue, I know you love me but…." Phoebe began, Prue telekinetically held her sister's mouth shut, before her eyes turned red and they vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

"Wait, did you just use a demonic power to get us here?" Phoebe asked, as they appeared at Magic School,

"yes, but don't worry, I'm learning control of them," Prue replied,

"learning being the operative word, you haven't fully got a handle of them," Phoebe stated,

"just zip it," Prue instructed.

"How do you even know Phobia's here? school finished hours ago," the Angelic Seer asked, Prue didn't reply, "demonic senses," Phoebe muttered, they continued to walk through the corridor until stopping at a classroom and looking through the window in the door, only to discover Phobia in there. The teenager was sitting in a circle of black candles, a jar of strange herbs and spices in her hands, she was chanting;

"I call upon the ancient fear,

reaching back to bring it near."

A spiritual form of Barbas flickered in the air, transforming into a black bubble and floating down toward Phobia, she grinned as it came closer and closer, but it suddenly changed direction and began to whiz around in circles in the air.

"We can help you," a voice said, Phoebe stood up and turned to see Prue and Phoebe standing in the doorway, holding a potion each,

"I don't want your help," she hissed,

"I didn't want to have to do this," Prue said, using her power to pop the cork out of the vial and shoot the liquid at Phobia, but she dark orbed out before it could touch her.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- In a first of three crossovers with The-Cheese-Fairy's 'A Life of Magic'. Paige realises she still has deep feelings for Glenn when he proposes they renew their vows, leading to her casting a spell which results in conjuring three beings from an alternate universe, including another version of herself. Will this second Paige help the other Paige find true love in one of her men?**


	27. The Two Faces of Paige

**A/N. Hi there, Laura, MJ are property of The-Cheese-Fairy. And Paige is property of charmed, but with The-Cheese-Fairy's spin on her! This chapter is dedicated to The-Cheese-Fairy! Also, if you like the characters of MJ, Laura and Paige Anderson, check out The-Cheese-Fairy's fic 'A Life of Magic: The Third Child Prophecy'! **

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Just wondering if you got my email? I hoped the Cole/Gabrielle kiss would get some reactions! I'm curious about your theory of Gabby's mother! Phobia being evil is a replacement for the plot I was going to do with Hilda, though I still might do that as well! Glad you liked the flashback to Patrice's birth! Glad you liked Charlotte's birth! Barbas is really back….yet! **

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! I knew you'd like Paige loving Kyle! Glad you liked the Prue and Glenn thing! **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! You'll have to see about Phobia and Barbas! Glad you liked the fight! Yep, Glenn does have sucking up to do, you'll have to read this chapter to see if it works lol! You'll have to see what will become of Phobia! **

**The Two Faces Of Paige:**

Paige shuffled through the foyer and towards the front door, she reached forward and half-heartedly pushed down the handle, opening it, she groggily looked down at who was on the doorstep,

"go away," she groaned, trying to slam the door in his face.

"Paige, wait," he said, holding the door open,

"go away Glenn," she told him,

"no, not until you let me ask you one thing," he replied,

"fine," she said,

"Paige," he began, getting down on one knee, "how bout we do it all over again, get married again?"

"what are you asking me?" she asked,

"I'm asking you to renew our vows," he said. The witchlighter just looked at the man with an odd look on her face,

"I'm going back to bed," she simply said, heading back upstairs,

"I'm not leaving until you answer me," he called after her,

"you know where everything is," came the reply, before he heard her door close.

Later that same morning, Paige sat in the kitchen tapping her fingers on the table,

"will you stop that," Piper said, one week old Charlotte had kept her, Leo and Patrice up all night,

"sorry," Paige apologised, beginning to twiddle her thumbs.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked, eyeing her sister's fidgety hands,

"yeah, Glenn knocked round earlier this morning, proposed we renew our vows," she replied, Piper's eyes widened,

"what are you gonna do?" she asked,

"get some help," Paige told her,

"just don't make the same mistake I did, don't try to solve your problems with magic," Piper said, before walking off to change Charlotte's diaper.

"Magic, it's worth a try," Paige said to herself, not keeping Piper's words of warning in mind, the whitelighter-witch orbed upstairs.

Once in the attic she moved over to the book, but surprisingly it shot away from her grasp,

"magic is not the answer," a voice whispered, a breeze passed through the room,

"fine then, I'll just write my own spell," Paige said, walking over and grabbing a pen and notepad. She began to scribble down a spell, but when she felt an invisible force tug on the paper she used her orb-deflection to block outside forces from taking it. Paige quickly read through her spell to make sure it made sense before saying it:

"to help me find my peace of mind,

I say this spell, this magical rhyme,

help me choose the right love,

bring myself to happiness and grace,

but not with the consequences Piper did face,"

there was a loud crash and Paige was sent flying backwards,

"uh oh," she gasped, looking up at the trio who had just appeared, one was a being identical to herself, and the other two were little girls, one slightly older than the other.

"Demon!" the youngest girl exclaimed, throwing a fire ball at Paige, who used her orb-deflection to send it back,

"you're the demon little missy," she said, watching the girl shimmer out and back in again to dodge the rebounding fire ball.

"Who are you?" Paige questioned,

"you summoned us," the second Paige stated,

"what the hell is goin on?" Piper asked, walking in with Charlotte in her arms and Karis, Grace and Patrice shortly following behind.

"I….urm.…" the real Paige stammered,

"you cats a spell," Piper completed the sentence,

"yeah, but I even wrote for it to not have consequences like it did with you," Paige told her,

"that means nothing," Piper stated,

"you still haven't told me why I'm here!" the alternate Paige exclaimed,

"because I cast a spell to help me find out whether it's Glenn or Kyle who're my true love," real Paige replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna get really confused so what are your names?" Piper asked,

"Paige Anderson," the other Paige introduced herself,

"Anderson?" Paige repeated,

"married," she replied,

"my name's Laura," the older girl said, Piper couldn't help but snort a small laugh at the small girl's determination to freeze her and real Paige.

"Me MJ," the other girl said,

"I don't care what your name is," Paige said, "why do you look after mini-demons in your world?"

"she's my niece, Phoebe's and Cole's daughter, though she's practically all Cole, magic-wise anyway," Paige Anderson replied.

"Which one my mommy?" Laura asked,

"dat one," MJ replied, pointing to the real Paige, "she's mean,"

"my mommy's not mean," Laura protested, MJ shrugged,

"auntie Piper can I go play wiv Andy?" she asked,

"he's at work right now," Piper replied,

"don't be silly," Laura giggled,

"Andy doe work," MJ laughed, "he too ickle,"

"not in this world, Andy's an adult," Piper told them. Karis, Grace and Patrice sheepishly walked over to the two little girls,

"Andy our uncle," Karis said,

"we got uncle Andy too, but he in Heaven," Laura replied, MJ nodded,

"I can see this might cause problems," Piper said,

"yeah, especially if Andy's alive in your world, if we're lucky we get to see him and/or Prue every few months, maybe year," Paige Anderson told her,

"Prue? Prue's dead too?" Paige asked,

"yeah, are you saying she's alive in your world?" Paige Anderson asked, they noticed a small tear glisten in her eye.

"Yeah," Paige replied,

"how bout I take the kids downstairs?" Piper said, both Paige's nodded and the molecular witch led the children down to the conservatory where a lot of the toys were,

"so, who's place did you take in the power of three?" Paige Anderson asked,

"Phoebe's, she died, but she's back now, she's the Angelic Seer," Paige explained, Paige Anderson gave a confused look, Paige understood this look from the mirror and took the time to tell her alternate universe duplicate about everything that had happened since she discovered her sisters, and vice versa.

Downstairs, however, Piper wasn't having much luck with the kids, mainly the words from the different world, Laura and Karis were arguing over who was Paige's daughter, not realizing they both had their individual versions of Paige as a mother, Grace was trying to make MJ think she was really clever by teaching Patrice how to say 'demon', while Charlotte seemed happy asleep in her bassinet.

Not much later, Paige and Paige Anderson were still deep in conversation, but had now moved on to the subject of love,

"so your husband's called Mark?" Paige asked, Paige Anderson nodded,

"he's a nauctator, kinda like the cross between a witch and a hunter," she said.

"Well you're so lucky, the father of my child left us to go travelling and hooked up with some girl called Jennifer, then I fell in love with someone called Kyle and this morning Glenn asked me to renew our vows," Paige told her,

"you married Glenn?" Paige Anderson asked,

"yeah, didn't you two ever get together after High School in your world?" Paige replied,

"no, in my world Paige and Glenn just didn't fit," she replied,

"I'm starting to think that myself," Paige said.

"Or maybe that's just it, maybe in your world there's supposed to be Paige and Glenn?" Paige Anderson said,

"I don't work with maybes," Paige stated,

"okay, so do you think Paige and Kyle fit together?" Paige Anderson asked, the other Paige shrugged. Suddenly, a prism of flames formed a ghost,

"Hades," Paige whispered,

"that's right," he said, his voice very demonic and sounding almost like Darth Vader from Star Wars. The ancient god stretched out his hand, striking Paige Anderson with an energy bolt,

"I was alerted of a strange presence, and now I know what is, you," he hissed, blasting her through the air with a fire ball. Paige decided it was time to step in and used her orb-deflection to send a second fire ball back at him,

"I'm a ghost," he laughed, as the flaming sphere passed straight through him,

"that makes two of us," a voice said, both Paige and Hades looked to see Paige Anderson's spirit hovering partially above her body, she smiled and nodded at Paige, before glaring at Hades and chanting:

"ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit,

take his soul, banish this evil."

The spell had not affect, Piper had heard the commotion and had ran upstairs,

"wait, why didn't it work?" Paige Anderson asked,

"because not only am I a ghost, but I'm a god," Hades replied, forming an energy ball and preparing to throw it at her,

"Paige see if you can heal her quick," Piper ordered, blowing up the energy ball in Hades' palm. The youngest charmed one ran to heal her alternative self, she smiled with success as a warm glow emitted from her hands, healing the large wound in Paige Anderson's chest and sending her soul back into her body.

At Magic School, Prue, Andy and Phoebe were ducked down behind a bookshelf, waiting for Phobia to walk passed,

"okay, so what makes you think she's gonna tell us about the Barbas bubble you saw?" Andy asked,

"my bet is that it went back to whatever part of hell it came from," Phoebe said,

"because there's definitely some good left in hew, otherwise she wouldn't be conjuring him to he, all she wanted was to see if his powers would make her more evil," Prue answered her husband's question. They all jumped up from their hiding place when Phobia came into sight, Prue threw out her hands, sending the teen flying across the hall and sliding down half of the corridor,

"Prue, there was no need for that," Phoebe said, beginning to walk over to where Phobia lay. The warlighter-demon sat up in one quick movement and used a telekinetic blast of her own to throw Phoebe through the air.

"How many new powers does she have? she truly must be evil," Prue said,

"hi kettle, I'm Prue, and you're black," Andy commented, the eldest sister glared at her husband, before turning her attention back to Phobia,

"I will get my father's powers," she hissed,

"not if I get yours first," a creepy voice in the air said,

"Barbas," Phoebe muttered.

Back at the manor, the two Paiges and Piper were dodging numerous attacks by Hades, fire balls, energy balls, lightening bolts, he was shooting allsorts at them, they all seemed to go in slow motion as MJ shimmered in, but she was different. The little girl had a black line across one eye and a red hexagon on her temple,

"my, my, what do we have here?" Hades smirked,

"me!" MJ roared, launching a horde of fire balls at the ghostly god, causing his form to fade slightly,

"you're strong for just a small demon," he said, "but that won't stop me from killing everyone in your family, in this world anyway," he told her, flaming out. The words 'killing' and 'family' made MJ get angry, extremely angry, she began to scream and shout, shimmering out every few seconds,

"MJ calm down," Paige Anderson said, going over to her niece, but MJ just ignored her, "Melinda-Jayne Halliwell stop it this instant," Paige Anderson commanded, she didn't want to shout, but it would appear that was the only way to get through the MJ today. Orbs swirled in the air and formed Laura,

"I take Melly-Jay downstairs," she said, taking hold of Melinda-Jayne's wrist and orbing them back down to the conservatory,

"her mommy will sort her out when we get back, but for that to happen I must fulfil my purpose for being here," Paige Anderson stated,

"I'll get back to the kids," Piper said, jogging downstairs.

"Right, so what're we gonna do to help me choose?" Paige asked,

"when you and Glenn got together, did you see it as something long-term?" Paige Anderson questioned,

"not really, neither of us did, he wanted to see the world and I wanted to help kids, I really wasn't ready for one of my own, but when I found out I was pregnant that changed everything, you could say it affected everything I planned to do, but if I had a chance to, I wouldn't change a thing, I love Karis more than life itself, more than any man," Paige replied,

"you've just made your choice Paige," Paige Anderson smiled, holding her 'twin's' hands.

"What d'you mean?" Paige asked in shock,

"you've just told me you only love Glenn because he became a real part of your life along with Karis, in my opinion you only love him because he's the father of your child," Paige Anderson replied, Paige glanced around as it all sunk in.

In Glenn's hotel room, he was watching some television when there was a knock on the door, he turned if off and went to see who it was,

"Paige," he beamed,

"hi Glenn," she said.

"I'm so glad you're here," he told her,

"I only came to give you these," she informed him, giving him the brown envelope she held, he looked slightly confused as he opened it,

"divorce papers," he whispered,

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing our daughter Glenn, we'll sort something out, but I think it's best she lives with me, and not just because of her magic," Paige explained, he could only nod and watch as she left.

The witchlighter left the hotel, walking out into the rain, she made sure no one was looking and orbed out, orbing back in again in Kyle's apartment,

"hello? anybody home?" she called,

"Paige? is that you?" a voice asked, as Kyle walked out from his bedroom.

"It certainly is," she smiled, "and I came to give you this," she walked forward and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips,

"wow," he said, as they parted,

"I'll tell you now it's better than what I gave Glenn," she told him,

"why? what did you give Glenn?" he asked,

"divorce papers," she replied, he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, their bodies connecting but their lips.

**To be continued….**

**A/N. And here ends Paige-ness, well not completely but she'll take a seat in the back for a bit now, and no longer will the chapters all start with 'the'.**

**Next chapter- Part two of the crossover. The plans to return Paige Anderson, Laura and MJ back are ruined when a bit of rivalry between Karis and Laura lead to them supernaturally locking everybody else out of the house, but what they didn't know was that their spell didn't work on demons….**

'**Rivalry of the AU Siblings' should be up in a short time. **


	28. Rivalry of the AU Siblings

**A/N. Hi, this is part two of the crossover, and is shorter than the last chapter.**

**Rivalry Of The AU Siblings:**

"So have you written the spell?" Piper asked,

"yep, just a few words and we'll be home," Paige Anderson replied,

"does I need the power of three or can just me and Paige say it?" the middle charmed one asked,

"just you and Paige," Paige Anderson told her.

"Good, because I don't want Prue to find out about this because she'll probably flip her lid, and telling Phoebe she has a daughter called MJ in a different world will really upset her," Piper explained,

"yeah, Paige told me about how Phoebe can't have kids," Paige Anderson said. The two women were just leaving the attic when they heard something smash downstairs, Paige Anderson reacted upon instinct and grabbed Piper's hand, orbing them downstairs.

They orbed in to find Karis had just destroyed a vase with her electro-pyrokinesis power,

"see, my magic better den yours," she told Laura, who got angry and made a hand gesture, blowing up one of the windows in the conservatory,

"Laura that's naughty," Paige Anderson scolded,

"Karis your mommy will be real mad if she finds out," Piper warned her niece.

"Show off," Laura yelled at Karis, pulling a tongue at her,

"poopy face," Karis said back, sticking her own tongue out of her mouth,

"least I not scared of demons!" Laura exclaimed,

"I am not," Karis argued,

"prove it," Laura told her,

"fine," Karis said, before chanting:

"send everyone out,

just leave me and Laura wiv a monster."

A bright light transported Piper, Paige Anderson, MJ, Patrice, Grace and baby Charlotte to the porch, then the doors and windows magically bricked over, and a slimy, green, demon appeared in-front of Karis and Laura. Karis struck it with an electro-pyrokinetic bolt, while Laura finished it off by blowing it up,

"see, I didn't run way, I didn't even scweam," Karis said, Laura shrugged, Karis said a spell to reverse her previous one but it wouldn't work,

"we're trapped!" she screeched, both girls screamed.

Outside, they had tried everything to get back into the house, they had even called Leo, Prue, Andy and Phoebe, explaining everything to them, except for the fact that MJ was Phoebe's daughter, and Paige Anderson had made sure Melinda-Jayne didn't say anything as well. Real Paige walked up the steps and was surprised to find everyone outside apart from Karis and Laura,

"what's going on?" she asked, just knowing Karis had something to do with this,

"our daughters wanted to prove they could cope with a demon and yours used a spell to magically get us out the house," Paige Anderson replied, Paige sighed and took a seat next to her 'twin'.

Back inside the manor, Karis and Laura were running around the house, laughing, after realizing they had the house to themselves they decided to use it to there advantage and did allsorts, including using a spell to rearrange everything in the kitchen cupboards, they knew it would annoy Piper, but that was their aim, to make it so everything entertained them.

"I'm bored now," Laura stated,

"me too," Karis agreed,

"demon!" she both screamed, as a man shimmered in, shooting a laser at them, they orbed out, just managing to dodge it.

"I thought your spell locked everybody out?" Laura asked, as they orbed into Paige's and Karis' bedroom,

"me too, but it mustn't work on demons," Karis replied, as the demon shimmered after them and fired a laser from each hand, Laura stepped in-front of Karis and took both blasts, flying over the bed and landing with a thud.

On the porch, Paige Anderson clutched her chest,

"what is it?" Paige asked,

"Laura," she replied, gasping for breath, "we need to get in there,"

"but we can't," Andy stated,

"a demon is attacked them," Paige Anderson said,

"demon, that's it, demons must be able to get in, I'll call Cole," Phoebe said, reaching into her pocket to get her cell phone,

"there's not enough time," Prue stated, smoking out.

She smoked into the manor and ran upstairs, using her demonic senses to track down the attacking creature to Paige's bedroom, she ran in to find a demon standing over the lifeless bodies of Karis and Laura.

"Oh god," she gasped, before waving her arms in the air and lifting the demon off the ground,

"you're too late," he laughed, she made an angry gesture, releasing acid at the demon and vanquishing him.

"Please, no," she sobbed, running to Karis and Laura, she wiped a tear from her eye and watched as al the doors and windows un-bricked, then she began to cry openly for them,

"Laura? Karis? Prue?" both Paige's were yelling. Prue heard footsteps running up the stairs and the door opened, the Paiges walking in,

"I was too late," she told them, standing back so they could see their daughters,

"no," they both cried, running over to their children,

"I've got an idea," Paige Anderson said, through tears, clutching Paige's arm and orbing the four of them out.

They orbed into the Elder's realm,

"what is going on here?" an Elder questioned,

"please, heal them," Paige sobbed,

"oh lord, Paige," Sam said, running over,

"what's happened?" he asked,

"there's not time for explanations," she replied, he nodded and held his hands over the girls, other Elders and whitelighters joined him, combining their power and saving the two children.

"Mommy!" they both exclaimed, practically leaping into the arms of their own mother,

"thank god," Paige Anderson said, "I thought I'd lost you again,"

"again?" Paige asked,

"I get hurt and sometimes kinda die a lot," Laura explained, the foursome orbed back down to earth.

They orbed in just in time to see something that was going to break Phoebe's heart,

"mommy, can I have some spaghetti?" MJ asked, completely forgetting where she was and everything her aunt Paige ad told her,

"mommy?" Phoebe murmured, everybody gasped at the bombshell which had just been dropped on the Angelic Seer.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- Third and final part of the crossover. It's time to send Laura, Melinda-Jayne and Paige back, when Phoebe struggles to let go of the daughter she never actually had, will Cole convince her to let them send MJ back?**

'**The Daughter They Never Had' should be up tomorrow.**


	29. The Daughter They Never Had

**A/N. Hi, I wanted to update this morning but had some problems, don't ask lol.**

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked them! Glad you liked the Karis/Grace conversation about Patsy! How Phobia became the demon is fear will be revealed in about five/six chapters time when there will be lots of flashbacks! Glenn will being staying in the fic, and he will be taking Karis to see his parents again in the sequel! I don't think you copied with the rivalry! This chapter beginning with 'the' isn't on purpose, it's just cos I really like it! **

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked them! Frosted flakes? Glad you liked Laura's line! I knew you'd like Paige getting with Kyle! **

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked them! Glad you liked the crossover! You're the only one who commented on Andy's line to Prue, and I'm glad you did and glad you liked it! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked them! I'm so glad you think I did your characters justice! Sorry about killing your Paige lol! Glad you liked Laura's line! Glad you liked Karis calling Laura 'poopy face'! **

**Previously: **They orbed in just in time to see something that was going to break Phoebe's heart,

"mommy, can I have some spaghetti?" MJ asked, completely forgetting where she was and everything her aunt Paige had told her,

"mommy?" Phoebe murmured, everybody gasped at the bombshell which had just been dropped on the Angelic Seer.

**The Daughter They Never Had:**

Charlotte broke the silence by beginning to cry,

"shush baby," Piper said, rocking her daughter,

"did I do something bad?" Melinda-Jayne asked,

"no sweetie," Paige Anderson replied, not wanting her niece to get worked up.

"Wait a minute, so in your world I have a daughter?" Phoebe asked,

"two," Paige Anderson told her,

"and den daddy and Dani got Benji," MJ added,

"what d'you mean?" the Angelic Seer asked,

"in our world you and Cole split up when you got pregnant with Melinda-Jayne, then he got with someone else and had a son called Benjamin, and you got with your new boss, Jason, and had a daughter called Charlotte," Paige Anderson explained.

"Why? why can I have children in world and not in another?" Phoebe said, tears forming in her eyes,

"a lot of things are different in our world to yours," Paige Anderson said,

"so is she my mommy?" MJ asked, Piper was about to reply when Phoebe spoke first,

"yeah, I'm your mommy," she said with a smile, everyone looked on in shock.

"Can we go see daddy?" Melinda-Jayne asked, hugging her 'mommy',

"sure," Phoebe replied, picking MJ up and letting the little girl shimmer them out.

"Oh no," Prue sighed, leaning on the doorframe,

"what're we gonna do?" Paige asked,

"I have no idea," Piper replied, handing Charlotte to her father and walking into the kitchen to do a bottle for the infant.

At Phoebe's and Cole's apartment, Cole was slightly confused at what Phoebe had just told him, but that became the last thing on his mind when Melinda-Jayne climbed onto his knees and hugged him, before kissing him on his nose,

"my mommy and daddy togeva," she stated, grabbing hold of Phoebe's finger and making it poke Cole's cheek, they all gave a small laugh.

Not much later, at the manor, the adults were trying to come with a plan to convince Phoebe to let MJ return to her own world, where her own parents were, while the older kids played and Charlotte slept in her mother's arms.

"We can't use magic, that'll make things worse," Prue said,

"so what else is there?" Andy asked,

"I don't know," Prue replied,

"how bout we just remind her of the vision she had of her being pregnant?" Paige said,

"no, she told me what it exactly was that she saw, and I don't think she wants to be reminded of that, Piper told them.

"Why? what did she see?" Leo asked,

"she saw herself using her baby's power to vanquish Cole, he was evil," Piper replied, nobody knew hot to react so they just nodded,

"maybe we can just talk to her?" Andy said,

"she won't listen," Piper stated,

"maybe she'll listen to Cole?' Paige Anderson said.

At Golden Gate Park, Phoebe and Cole stood, pushing Melinda-Jayne on the swings,

"mommy, daddy, are you gonna be together for ever now?" she asked,

"of course we are," Phoebe replied,

"you can't lie to her Phoebe," a voice said, she turned to see Paige Anderson. While Phoebe was looking at Paige Anderson, Leo orbed him and Piper in, and the middle charmed one froze Cole then Leo orbed the three of them out, the real Paige orbed in where Cole had once stood, glamouring into him. Phoebe looked back to see Cole still pushing MJ on the swings,

"leave us alone," she told Paige Anderson, who orbed out,

"I thought she'd put up more of a fight," Phoebe said,

"maybe she was right," Paige/Cole said,

"what?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm saying what if we are lying to MJ, she needs to be with her parents, and no matter much how we talk like them, walk like them, look like them, we're not them," Paige/Cole replied,

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Phoebe exclaimed, scooping Melinda-Jayne into her arms and whispering something in her ear, MJ shimmered them out.

Back at the manor,

"I can't believe you're going to trick her," Cole said,

"we're not tricking her, we're getting her to return what isn't truly hers," Prue argued,

"it doesn't matter what you call it," Paige/Cole said, orbing in, "she's beyond convincing," she told them, returning to her form.

"Where is she?" Leo asked, Paige shrugged,

"she got Melinda-Jayne to shimmer them somewhere," she replied,

"lets scry for her," Paige Anderson said, grabbing the map and crystal.

At the Turner mausoleum, Phoebe leaned against the wall, MJ asleep on her,

"I can't let you go, I just can't," she whispered, stroking the demon-witch's hair and face.

The crystal still hadn't dropped after five minutes,

"she's shimmered them somewhere where we can't find them," Piper stated,

"the mausoleum, it's immune to tracking," Cole told her,

"okay, so we know where they are, but we don't know how to help her," Paige Anderson said,

"I've got an idea," Paige said.

Phoebe was also beginning to drift off into sleep when she heard the door open and another version of herself walked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom,

"who are you?" the first Phoebe asked,

"her mother," Phoebe Two replied, gazing at Melinda-Jayne.

"No you're not, I am," Phoebe One argued,

"no you're not, and the only person you're convincing is yourself, it's time to let go and move on," Phoebe Two told her, Phoebe One began to cry hysterically, waking MJ,

"go back to the manor," Phoebe Two instructed, MJ nodded and shimmered out. The second Phoebe wrapped her arms around the first in a comforting hold, before becoming Paige,

"you tricked me," Phoebe said, seeing her sister had posed as Melinda-Jayne's mother and standing up, beginning to run away,

"Phoebe wait," Paige called after her, but it was too late, she had left.

About ten minutes later, everybody had said their goodbyes, except Phoebe who they couldn't find, and they were preparing to send Paige Anderson, Laura and MJ back,

"wait," a voice said, before they could chant the spell, it was Phoebe, she walked over and held Melinda-Jayne close,

"be good for your mommy," she whispered in her ear, before standing back and joining Cole. Piper, Paige and Prue said to spell:

"in this night and in this hour,

we call upon the ancient power,

send them back to where they'll find-

their own land in space and time."

Clusters of blue light and swirling white mist surrounded Paige Anderson, Laura and Melinda-Jayne, they waved goodbye as they vanished from sight,

"Phoebe…." Paige began,

"don't, just don't," Phoebe stopped her, walking downstairs and out of the manor, Cole went after her,

"what're we gonna do?" Paige asked,

"what we can," Piper replied.

The following day, Cole woke up to find a note on the pillow next to him, he opened it up and read what it said;

"dear Cole, I was finding it hard to deal with the fact we can't have kids, but then discovering I had two in a different world made things worse, so I'm taking a break, I'm going to Olympia to do some Seer duties, help others and hopefully help myself, I hope you'll wait for me, all my love, Phoebe." Sadness filled his heart,

"I'll wait for you," he whispered, still holding the letter.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- Victor and Gabrielle return from their honeymoon to discover Phoebe's gone, so Gabrielle begins to put her plans into motion. Kyle and Karis spend some bonding time together. Piper gets a new power.**

'**Desire and Ice' should be up in a short time (today). **


	30. Desire and Ice

**The title for this chapter is a play on 'fire and ice'. This is two months after the last chapter.**

**Desire and Ice:**

Piper continued to stir her cake mixture, pausing for a few seconds to wipe some flour off her jeans and yellow vest-top, she turned around to wash her hands and, when she turned back, accidentally knocked off the mixing bowl. She threw out her hands to freeze it a sharp piece of ice shot from her palm instead, hitting the bowl and causing it to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces,

"interesting new power," she said, looking at her hands.

"It definitely is," Leo told her, orbing in,

"where does it come from?" she asked,

"the Elders said that when you had Patrice she left behind something, a tiny freckle of her magic, which has mixed with your molecular acceleration power to create a new one, cryokinetic destruction," he replied,

"I hate learning how to control new powers," she said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang causing Piper to jump, activating her new power and shooting an explosive ice shard at Leo, striking him in the stomach and causing to erupt into orbs,

"ow," he groaned, as he reformed. Piper apologised before going to answer the door, she put on a fake smile when she saw Gabrielle standing there with Victor,

"hey there Piper," Victor said, Gabrielle just looking at the molecular witch.

About half an hour later,

"I can't believe Phoebe just left with no warning," Victor said,

"I think her sadness and rage over not being able to conceive was enough warning," Gabrielle commented,

"I thought we agreed you would try harder to get on with my daughters and Paige?" Victor asked,

"we did," Gabrielle replied, grabbing her blue handbag and putting on her navy jacket, "I'm going to the house," she told her husband,

"I'll come too," he said,

"bye dad, I'm glad you had a good time on your honeymoon," Piper said, giving her father a quick hug.

At Kyle's apartment, Paige and Karis orbed in to find him waiting for them,

"hi, you ready to go?" he asked,

"Karis is, but I can't, there's any emergency at school," Paige told him, quickly orbing out before her husband or daughter could say a thing,

"your mommy's a bad liar," Kyle said,

"she is," Karis agreed.

"You still wanna go the park?" he asked,

"wiv just you?" she asked, he nodded, "can we have ice cweam?"

"sure," he replied,

"me like ice cweam," she beamed, "I can orb us," she held onto his leg and they dissolved into blue-white lights.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle walked down the corridor to Cole's apartment, though Victor thought she was going shopping, she knocked on the door,

"it's open," his voice called, she turned the handle and walked in.

"What d'you want?" he asked, seeing who it was,

"that's not a very nice way to treat a guest," she said, a wicked smile plastered across her face, he just looked at her, "I came to give you some company," she told him, waltzing over to where he sat.

"Seriously, what do you want?" he questioned, not believing what she had said,

"I came to give you some company, to comfort you," she replied, slowly removing her jacket,

"I'm not interested," he told her, realising she was flirting with him,

"oh I think you are," she said seductively, brushing her hand against his cheek and rolling her tongue across his lips.

"Get out," Cole ordered, pushing her off him,

"you don't want that," Gabrielle said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss ,so forceful that it made him topple over in his chair, to his mouth. This time, before he could throw her off him, she stood by herself and walked towards the door,

"bye, bye," she said, flirtatiously, with a wave, leaving the apartment.

Back at the manor, Piper was practicing her powers with Leo in the basement,

"I'm gonna shoot some low-voltage lightening bolts at you and I want you to try and freeze them," he said, she nodded and made a gesture when he released the first bolt, but instead of freezing it she blew it up.

"I don't see why getting this new power has messed up my other ones anyway," she said, giving up and sitting down on the cold floor,

"because it has, so you're just gonna have to find the trigger for it," he explained,

"well I think the trigger's shock," she said, "because that would make sense why it worked when the doorbell made me jump."

"Okay, so all you need to do is think of things that make you jumpy," he stated, creating a harmless light ball in his hand, throwing it towards her, she closed her eyes and stretched out her hand, releasing a combustive icicle and destroying the light ball.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement and accidentally blowing up Leo, luckily he reappeared, unharmed, out of orbs,

"I think I'm just going to keep my hands still," she said,

"I think that's best," he nodded.

In Golden Gate Park, Kyle and Karis were sitting on a bench eating ice cream,

"so, what's your favourite flavour?" he asked,

"choccy," she replied, pointing to the brown scoop in her cone,

"mine too," he said, she smiled,

"I didn't like you," she began, "but now I do." The federal agent felt a rush of happiness wash over him,

"I like you too," he said, suddenly, she reached up and splattered her ice cream on the tip of his nose, bursting into a fit of giggles and orbing off the bench, he also laughed and chased her down the path. Paige orbed in on the bench where they had just sat, a big smile spread across her face at the sight of Kyle and Karis together.

**To be continued….**

**A/N. Okay, so that was just a nice little chapter, and only the beginning of Gabrielle's plan.**

**Next chapter- Following Charlotte's wiccaning, the charmed ones crash Cleo's blessing by Hades. Cole baby-sits the kids and Gabrielle turns up, making sure they see him kiss her. Phobia resurrects her father in hopes of draining his powers, but will he get hers first?**

'**Crashed the Blessing' should be up tomorrow.**


	31. Crashed the Blessing

**A/N. Hi, I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter cos I'm in a bit of a rush. Sorry for the delay but I'll explain next time.**

**Crashed the Blessing:**

"Blessed be," the matriarchs said,

"blessed be," the family repeated, the spirits disappeared in golden sparkles,

"it's a shame Phoebe missed her niece's wiccaning," Piper stated, jigging Charlotte in her arms. The infant, who had just been blessed by her ancestors, tugged on the skirt part of her lacy, white, gown, before beginning to pull on her mother's gold, teardrop, earrings,

"no," Piper warned, carefully taking Charlotte's hand off her earring.

"They're calling," Leo said, hearing a jingle in his ear and glancing upwards,

"fine, go," Piper told him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and orbed out.

"Tarlie," Patrice whispered, toddling over,

"that's right Patsy," Piper cooed, she smiled at how beautiful both her daughters looked, her eldest was wearing a pastel yellow dress, which had puffy sleeves and white frill along them, the neckline, and around the bottom, she wore little white socks and yellow shoes. Prue began playing with Charlotte's hand,

"I'm amazed at how no demons have tried to attack," she said, in-between pulling funny faces at her youngest niece. The eldest charmed one was wearing jeans, a long-sleeved, wraparound, black, top and black boots, her raven hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Paige walked over to join her sisters, she was wearing a knee-length green dress, which had a red flower print on it, her flat green shoes had a small red flower on the sides and her strawberry-blonde hair was held in a braid by a green band. The middle sister was wearing a brown skirt, a black turtleneck, and black boots, some her wavy brunette locks were held back by a gold clip.

"I've got bad news," Leo told them, orbing back in, the sisters sighed but then nodded for him to continue,

"the Elders said that today is the day Cleo is being blessed by Hades," he explained,

"first the Titan brat steals Charlie's birthday and now the day of her magical blessing," Piper said.

"The sooner we get there the sooner we get back," Prue stated,

"I'm just gonna go grab some potions," Paige said, orbing down to the kitchen,

"somebody needs to look after the kids," Piper said,

"me and Gabby will," Victor said, walking over and scooping Patrice into his arms.

"No, it's okay, I'm sure Kyle or Cole will be able to," Piper told him, looking over at Gabrielle, the fashion columnist was dressed in an ankle-length green dress, which had spaghetti straps, a long black coat, black shoes, and three black and green feathers on the side of her pinned up hair.

"Didn't you think to tell your wife this was a wiccaning, not a costume party?" Piper asked, Victor glared at his daughter,

"don't start Piper," he told her, "how bout we go see grandma Gabby?" he said to Patrice,

"moo," she giggled, Piper burst into a fit of laughter, whereas Victor didn't understand what was so funny, and then it hit him, but he didn't have the heart to tell his granddaughter off, even if she had just called his wife a cow.

In the Olympian Underworld, the charmed ones appeared, in Paige's orbs, to find Hades standing over a stone crib, waving his ghostly hands to create tribal symbols, created out of fire, in the air, while Cronus and Rhea stood just centimetres away,

"sorry to crash the party," Prue said. They walked forward and Paige protected them from a lightening bolt Cronus had thrown,

"please continue the ritual," Rhea pleaded Hades,

"deal with them," he ordered, continuing to wave his hands. Prue made a gesture with both hands, blasting the two Titans away and into the far wall, Piper stretched out her hand and an explosive icicle released from her palm, it flew straight at Cronus and he exploded. His particles began to buzz around like a swarm of flies, then he reformed and made Piper drop unconscious by just squinting at her. Rhea blew a cloud of brown at Paige, partially encasing her in what looked like really hard, dried, mud, leaving only Prue to fight. She formed a pyrokinetic sphere in each hand, launching them at the two demonic gods, but Rhea used the same power she had used on Paige to solidify them, they dropped to the ground and smashed into pieces.

"It is done," Hades said, Cleo's concrete crib was hidden in black light, before changing shape and becoming an adult woman,

"that was something I didn't expect," Cronus stated, he and Rhea staring at their adult daughter. She wore yellowish stone armour on her torso, yet it appeared she didn't find it at all heavy, and a piece of black material covered her bottom half, it was lined with small stones, her metallic bronze boots had only a small heel, and her scrawny, black, hair made her ivory skin stand out more.

"Uh oh," Prue murmured, telekinetically sending an energy ball Cleo had thrown back at her, but it only made her stumble,

"we can kill the witches later," Cleo said, joining hands with her mother and father and shimmering out, Hades flamed after them, leaving Prue to smoke herself and her sisters back to the manor.

Somewhere in the underworld, Phobia sat in a circle of black candles, grinning at the demons who were trying to break through her dark forcefield,

"we've already told you, you're not welcome here," one of them hissed, they didn't like her because she was half-warlighter, and demon of fear or not, she still had chance of turning good. Phobia glared at the demon and he exploded in flames, then the others just shimmered out, she turned her attention back to her ritual and closed her eyes, before chanting:

"Oisiris, Hades, gods of the dead,

I ask for you to open the gate,

release my father from the spiritual land,

release him to me, release him now!"

A vortex of silver and black sparks swirled in the air, a man wearing black robes dropped from it, before it sealed up,

"who can I thank for bringing me back?" he asked, brushing some dirt from his grey hair as he began to get up,

"me, daddy," Phobia grinned, his eyes widened.

At Cole's apartment, he was reading Hansel and Gretal to the kids, when there was a knock on the door,

"come in," he called, which he soon regretted when Gabrielle stepped in.

"I take that back, get out," he said,

"moo," Patrice giggled to Gabrielle, who glared at the children,

"tell me that to my face," she told him. Cole stood up and walked over, looking straight into her eyes and said;

"get out,"

"I only came to tell you something," she said, leading him out into the corridor,

"make it quick," he instructed,

"it'll only take a minute," she told him. He closed the door over slightly but when she forced a kiss onto his lips and turned herself around so it looked like he was kissing her, the door pushed open and the Halliwell children witnessed it, Cole jolted back and grabbed her by the collar of her coat, practically throwing her out into the corridor and the shutting the door, now all he had to do was explain it to the kids.

Back in the underworld, Barbas didn't know whether to believe Phobia, apparently she was the result of a brief fling he had with a warlighter, and now she was the new demon of fear,

"you're the one who tried to summon me in the classroom," he stated,

"and you're the nasty voice in the wind," she said.

"You can't have my magic, but I will have yours, once I've caught up on what's been going on, word in purgatory is Hades has made a return," he told her, before vanishing from sight,

"I always knew I'd hate my father when I met him," she groaned, flicking her hands out and extinguishing the candle flames.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- Cole has persuaded the kids to keep quiet about his 'kiss' with Gabrielle, but is he about to make the big mistake? Glenn has some unexpected news for Paige and Karis.**

'**Expect the Unexpected' should be up tomorrow.**


	32. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N/. Once again, so sorry, I'll reply to reviews next chapter, but I'm in a rush, which is why this chapter's so short.**

**Expect the Unexpected:**

Paige sat in her office, tapping her pencil on the desk,

"Paige, Glenn's at the manor, he says he has some 'big' news," Leo said, orbing in,

"I'll be right there," she said, beginning to write something on her notepad, orbing out after him.

They orbed in to find Glenn sitting in the kitchen with Karis,

"I'm gonna go see Piper," Leo said, leaving the room,

"well, the thing is…." Glenn began, setting Karis on the floor, she walked over and hugged Paige's leg, "me and Jennifer are back together, and she's pregnant," he explained, Paige's eyes widened,

"is daddy having a baby?" Karis asked her mother, who nodded.

Meanwhile, Cole walked into the Bay Mirror,

"we need to talk," he told Gabrielle, leading her into Phoebe's office and closing the door,

"I knew you wanted me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"That's what I came to talk to you about, no matter how much magic you use, it will never happen again, luckily my nieces aren't too fond of you so I managed to persuade them the kiss was all you, and not me," he told her, she leaned forward again and planted a kiss on his cheek, but he didn't pull apart this time.

"I know you feel for me," she whispered, seductively, in his ear, he was caught up in the moment and grabbed her in his arms, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips, they moved over to the desk and he brushed everything off it, lifting her up to sit on it and continuing to kiss her.

Back at the manor, Paige was making herself and Glenn a cup of coffee when a demon shimmered in, hitting Glenn over the head, with one of the kitchen chairs, before firing an energy ball at Paige and shimmering out with Glenn. Paige dodged the energy ball and quickly ran into the living room,

"a demon took Glenn, we need to do something," she stated,

"sense him and lets go," Piper said, joining hands with her sister, the witchlighter orbed them out.

They orbed in in the underworld and found the demon standing over Glenn, a red beam connecting them,

"get away from him!" Paige exclaimed, while Piper aimed a blast at the demon, throwing him through the air and into the wall.

"Paige," Glenn whispered, she ran to his side,

"are you okay?" she asked, he shook his head, lifting his sweater slightly to show her the bloody wound on his stomach,

"we need to get you to Leo," she stated, grabbing his hand. Piper made a hand gesture and a destructive ice shard seeped from her palm, flying at the demon and vanquishing him,

"now we can go," she said, Paige orbed them all out.

Not much later, Leo had just healed Glenn,

"are you alright now?" Paige asked her ex,

"I've been better," he replied, none of them noticed his skin flash a pale shade of grey. His eyes rolled and became plain black,

"Glenn," Paige said, they watched as his skin turned permanently grey and two black horns rose from his forehead,

"uh oh," Piper murmured. He opened his mouth and released flames straight at Paige, she tried to use her orb-deflection but was too late.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- Cole stops himself before it gets too far with Gabrielle. The sisters face Glenn. **


	33. Battling the Ex

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Nope, Cole didn't sleep with Gabby! Thanks for the comments about my imagination!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! You'll have to see about the demon and Glenn! I haven't decided what Jenny is, but she'll most likely be mortal!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! I have an evil mind? **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Paige will continue with the divorce! You'll have to see about Cole and Gabby!**

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it!**

**Battling the Ex:**

Cole's shirt was unbuttoned and he and Gabrielle were still in a passionate lip lock,

"I can't do this," he said, pulling away and grabbing his jacket,

"why not?" she asked, a smile plastered across her face,

"because I love Phoebe," he replied, buttoning up his black shirt and leaving the office,

"Seers," she sighed.

At the manor, Piper threw out her hands, freezing the flames before they could touch Paige,

"why's he a demon?" the whitelighter-witch asked,

"I think the demon did it with the red light thing," Piper replied, forming an explosive icicle,

"Piper don't," Paige told her, Piper hesitated before blowing up the icicle. Glenn glared at Prue, Andy and Leo, releasing black blasts from his eyes and throwing them backwards into the wall, then he did the same thing to Piper and Paige,

"got any spells up your sleeve?" Piper asked, Paige didn't answer, instead she psychokinetically-orbed a dining chair at Glenn, knocking him over.

"I'll be back for my daughter," he hissed, shimmering out,

"where's Karis?" Paige questioned, extremely concerned for her daughter,

"I took the kids to Darryl and Sheila's," Leo informed her,

"I need to get there, now," Paige stated,

"he won't hurt her," Prue said,

"demons will do anything, you should know that," Paige said, the two sisters exchanged stares.

"Both of you calm down, Paige, go get the kids, me and Leo will find out what happened to Glenn and what he is, Prue, Andy, see if you can find Cole, he might know what's going on," Piper told them, they all nodded.

Not much later, Piper stood in her bedroom, fixing her hair, a potion had just blown up in her face, so she was now wearing brown, leather, pants, stiletto black boots, and an off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved, black, top.

"You look very dressed up for saving your ex brother-in-law," Leo said, walking in,

"yes, but it's also for tonight, I'm making us a romantic dinner," she told him, putting in her gold, small, hoop, earrings,

"are you now," he grinned, putting his arms around her waist, from behind, and kissing her neck.

Meanwhile, Paige stood in the Elder's realm, holding Karis and speaking to her dad,

"so you want me to keep her up here for a bit?" he asked, she nodded,

"at least until we've fixed Glenn," she replied, handing him his granddaughter and orbing out.

She orbed into Glenn's apartment, and found herself face to face the mortal-turned-demon himself,

"I knew you'd come," he laughed, grabbing her by the throat,

"and I knew you'd want to fight," she said, orbing out of his grasp. She orbed back in behind him and pulled an athame from the back of her belt, stabbing it into his back,

"all I need is a little bit," she said, glancing at the blood on the athame, before kneeing him in the back of the leg and making him topple forward, then she orbed out.

The witchlighter reappeared in the manor, walking through to the kitchen,

"you can use this blood to make a potion," she said, handing Prue the athame,

"I thought we weren't vanquishing him?" Andy asked,

"we're not, not unless we have too, but the potion's to turn him back," Paige replied. She psychokinetically-orbed some random ingredients out of the cupboards,

"lets get making this potion," she said, beginning to pour un-measured amounts into a bowl, before drizzling in the blood and stirring it up,

"Paige, you don't even know what that potion's gonna do, it could blow up the entire city," Prue stated,

"I'm pretty sure it's not a liquefied bomb," Paige told her, heating up her potion.

In Cole's apartment, the demon-mortal sat on his bed, thinking about what had happened with Gabrielle,

"I'm so stupid," he yelled, launching an energy ball in anger and creating a crash as it pounded into the wall

"hey!" the person in the next apartment exclaimed, as a dent form into her wall from his.

Down in the underworld, Glenn and Phobia, the two intruders in there, were having a fight to prove they were both evil enough to be there,

"let the best man win," Glenn growled,

"best woman," Phobia said, pointing to herself,

"girl," he corrected. She started off by shooting a lunakinetic blast, throwing him into the air, but luckily she had good reflexes and flipped while he flew through the air, landing firm on his feet on a ledge. He released kinetic blast from his eyes, but she defended herself with a dark shield,

"how'd you get evil anyways?" she asked,

"d'know, I was taken by some demon and I think he passed some of his evil into me with a red beam," he replied,

"you're right," a voice said, they turned to see Paige, Andy and Prue.

"I've been waiting for you to come," Glenn grinned, trapping Andy and Prue in a dome of black, Paige prepared to throw her potion,

"is that to kill me?" he asked,

"cure you," she replied, releasing it and smashing it at his feet, releasing blue mist around his body and turning him back to normal,

"I'm so sorry," he said, as he fell to his knees, with the potion making him feel weak.

"It's okay, but it turns out the demon turns, turned, his victims evil by feeding on their wants, and I think you were easy to turn because you so wanted Karis, but I'm telling you now Glenn, when the divorce is done, if you want to fight for custody then fight, but she's my daughter, and the most you'll be getting is joint custody," she told him, before orbing out. Andy walked over with Prue and they orbed Glenn out,

"I hate it when people don't finish fights," Phobia said, folding her arms and sighing.

Later that night, Paige arrived at P3, where she was meeting Kyle,

"you look beautiful," he said, grinning at her short, white, dress, as they shared a kiss, then he spotted Glenn walking towards them with a woman. She had dirty blonde hair, smoky eyes, medium-tanned skin and her yellow top clearly showed a small curve on her stomach,

"Paige," Glenn said, as they reached them,

"Glenn," she said,

"I just wanted you to meet Jennifer," he told her, gesturing at his girlfriend, "as she will be Karis' stepmother, we've decided to get married,"

"congratulations," Paige and Kyle said, though neither of them meant it.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- The sisters must face a faction of feline demons. Gabrielle realises she feels more than just lust for Cole, has this tart got a heart?**

'**Cat's Got Your Witch' should be up on Sunday/Monday. **


	34. Cat's Got Your Witch

**The title is a play on 'cat's got your tongue'. Sorry this is short, but in my opinion it's quite good and the ending's quite funny.**

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I'm so glad you like Phobia so much! Phoebe's not back for a while!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the battle! I haven't decided on the gender of Glenn and Jennifer's baby!**

**RJF: Glad you liked it! I like your new resolution lol! Glad you like Piper's new power! I haven't decided if Jennifer's gonna be mortal!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Glenn will NOT get custody of Karis, in fact he's not gonna bother to fight, he knows she belongs with Paige, magic or not!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Things are getting steamy! Good idea with the baby getting powers from Glenn, but it isn't really possible, he/she was conceived before he became demonic! **

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it!**

**Cat's Got Your Witch:**

Piper sat in the living room, reading a magazine,

"demon!" Prue exclaimed, Piper shot up off the couch and ran into the foyer, where she found her big sister battling a femal demon. The middle charmed one gestured and a destructive icicle shot from her hand, flying towards the demon, who grabbed it from the air in one quick movement and crushed it.

"Blow her up," Prue instructed, dodging a punch from the attacker, Piper threw out her hands and the demon exploded,

"I'm pretty sure she's got lots of friends," Piper said, hinting at the three more demons, just like the other one, who had just barged through the front doors.

"Well I think they can only leave manually, they can't shimmer or anything, because the other one came in through the back door," Prue stated, vanquishing two of the demons with acid, while Piper took out the third with her molecular acceleration power,

"lets go check the book before some more come," she said, Prue nodded and they jogged up to the attic.

A few minutes later,

"go ya," Prue said, pressing her finger to the page, "feline demons; demons with the speed, agility, claws and teeth of a cat,"

"well lets just go vanquish the rest of them," Piper told her,

"it says that if you kill one, their death results in the creation of two more, and the only way to stop his is by their arch enemies, canine demons, vanquishing them," Prue informed her younger sister.

"Okay, so lets go find some canine demons," Piper said,

"no need, it also says that if you can infiltrate the group, their leader will think her demons have lost their magically-imbued cat senses and vanquish them herself," Prue explained,

"then how do we vanquish the leader?" Piper asked,

"canine demon," Prue replied.

"Well I'll go make a potion to disguise us as feline demons so we can 'infiltrate' them," Piper said, walking downstairs to the kitchen, Prue followed,

"I'll be back soon, I just need to go do something," she told her, smoking out, Piper nodded and went off to make her potion.

Prue smoked into Magic School,

"Mrs Halliwell-Trudeau, could you please not use your demonic powers here, the kids are already unsure about security due to Phobia turning to the dark side," Miss Ashley, a potions teacher, said,

"sure," Prue agreed, "do you know where Phobia is?" she asked,

"well, for the last few days she's been trying to track down Barbus, ever since she resurrected him and he left, she's been looking for him," the middle-aged teacher replied.

"She resurrected him?" Prue said, Miss Ashley nodded,

"I'm surprised you didn't know, those daft Elders mustn't have told your whitelighter, well actually, word is, they didn't tell any whitelighters, apparently they think Barbus has come back to often and will be vanquished again eventually, some of those Elders really are careless," she said,

"hey, our whitelighter's and Elder, which means he's not our whitelighter, but we don't have another one, so I guess he is, and he's hardly ever with the other Elders," Prue told her, before making sure none of the students were looking and smoking out.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle sat in Phoebe's office, which she had been using for herself since the Angelic Seer had left, he stopped tapping her pen on the desk to play with her gold wedding ring.

"Gabrielle Bennet," she whispered, "Gabrielle Turner, but that's impossible, me and Cole would never be married, he doesn't love me, besides I love Victor, not….." she paused ".….I do, I love him."

Back at the manor, Prue grimaced at the potion Piper was making, it smelt and was a horrible shade of green,

"right, this might sound kinda sick considering we're gonna drink this, but I'm gonna need two feline demon hairs, one for each of us," Piper told her, Prue frowned before smoking out. She smoked back in minutes later with some hair she had pulled from one of the demons' head, and numerous cuts and marks from fighting them,

"here," she said, putting them on the plate next to Piper. Suddenly, Kit ran in, being chased by Kat, the two cats began rolling around in a fight, bumping into Piper and causing her to drop the plate and make the cats jump away from where it smashed, running into the foyer. Piper knelt down and tried to see the difference between the demon hairs and the cat hairs, and then picked two up, dropping them in the pot,

"done," she said, putting some into two vials. Prue downed her potion in one, and it began to take affect on her while Piper drank her own,

"I think I used the wrong hairs," Piper stated, watching as Prue became a small cat, before she became one herself.

**To be continued….**

**Next chapter- Will the family figure out the two cats, they think are strays, are really Prue and Piper?**

'**It's Raining Cats And Demons' should be up soon.**


	35. It's Raining Cats And Demons

**A/N. Hi, considering nobody asked any questions, I'm just gonna say one BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**It's Raining Cats And Demons:**

Prue and Piper looked at each other, before hitting themselves with their little paws to make sure this was real,

"we're cats," Piper cried, but all that came out was a meow. They turned to see Kit and Kat slowly walking towards them, the two _real_ cats pounced on the two witches-turned-cats, but Prue and Piper weren't used to paws and claws, so the fight was pretty much one-sided, against them. Suddenly, the four cats felt themselves being separated, and all looked up to see Paige and Kyle had pulled them apart,

"who are these two?" Kyle asked, glancing at the two new cats in his arms; Piper and Prue,

"I have no idea, but I don't think Kit and Kat like them," she replied, letting their cats run into the foyer, "maybe we should get you two back to your home," she said, taking Piper off her federal agent boyfriend and snuggling her.

"No, we're not cats, we're Prue and Piper," Prue screeched, but, as it had done with Piper before, all that was heard was a group of meows,

"I'm gonna go call Darryl and see if anybody's reported missing cats," Paige said, handing Piper back to Kyle and getting her cell phone from her pocket, dialling Darryl's number.

Not much later, Prue and Piper grimaced at the bowls of cat food Paige had placed in-front of them,

"ewe," Piper cringed, the sisters had discovered they could understand each other, even if nobody else could understand them,

"I know, it's gross," Prue moaned.

"Maybe they're not hungry," Kyle suggested, scooping up Prue and tickling her belly,

"I never thought I'd say this, but this feels good," she purred, Piper smiled in her own little cat way,

"now, we can't let you miss out," Paige cooed, picking Piper up and doing the same to her.

Down in the underworld, three feline demons bowed down to their leader,

"you shall succeed where others failed, you will kill the charmed ones and bring me their powers so I may ascend to an upper level being, become more than just this," she said, glaring at her claws. The demons nodded and left the chamber, leaving their queen to scratch behind her ear.

Back at the manor, Prue and Piper had come up with an idea to get Paige and Kyle to realize they were who they were, Prue began to cough and Paige and Kyle instantly ran to her, Paige patted Prue's underneath,

"that's it girl, bring it up," she said, thinking it was a hairball. The witchlighter let out a small scream when the cat they thought was a stray spat acid onto her hands,

"ow, evil cat!" she exclaimed, she was about to lead Prue and Piper out of the house when Piper hissed and raised her paws, releasing sharp icicles.

"Oh my god, the evil cats have the same powers as Prue and Piper," Paige stated, while Kyle sat there and waited for her to realize, "Prue, Piper," she whispered, looking deeply at the cats, they gave a small nod.

About twenty-minutes later, Paige had found the ingredients for Piper's potion, and was making a reversal potion,

"how're we gonna make them to drink it, put it in a little bowl?" Kyle asked, she nodded in agreement.

"We have a problem, the final ingredient for the first potion was feline demon hairs, but Piper and Prue accidentally used cat hairs, and I don't know what to use, because if I use the demon hair it'll turn them into feline demons," Paige said,

"or how bout you just go upstairs and see if there's any of Piper's and Prue's hair on their brushes or combs," Kyle stated,

"good idea," Paige agreed, heading upstairs, "make sure the potion doesn't boil," she instructed. The good warlock/federal agent began to stir the ugly mixture, but stopped when five feline demons barged in from different directions,

"Paige!" he yelled, he almost froze when he saw two of the demons aim athames towards Piper's and Prue's small cat bodies.

"No!" Paige shrieked, after running in, she psychokinetically-orbed the hairs she had collected into her potion, before running over and forcing the demons into the wall with a mighty push, stopping them from harming her two sisters.

"Feed them the potion," she told Kyle, while she fought the demons, he nodded and ran over, giving the potion a quick mix before putting some into a bowl and pushing it in-front of Prue and Piper, they both began to drink up. Kyle watched as they both returned to their human forms, fully dressed, unlike the transformation back from being a wendigo,

"how do we kill them?" Paige asked,

"canine demons," Prue replied, moving over to the Book of Shadows and flipping through it, before stopping on a certain page and chanting the spell on it:

"I say this spell to call the hounds,

the dogs and wolves that are spellbound,

bring them here, let them come,

with the energy from the moon and sun,

bring them here, make them come."

A tornado of animal hairs formed four dog-looking demons, they completely ignored the charmed ones and Kyle, and stared at the feline demons,

"Paige, I think you should get back," Piper said, Paige nodded and moved over to her sisters. The four of them watched as the canine demons and feline demons scratched at each other, then the canine demons let out roars and lunged at their enemies, ripping them to shreds, their remains dissipating.

"Uh oh," Piper murmured, as the demons began to walk towards them, but they stopped when the feline leader stepped into the manor and growled at them, pulling an athame from her belt, but this athame was different, the handle was gold and had a gold cat head just above the blade, which almost clear like glass, it's two, crimson, eyes giving it an evil look. Prue squinted at the book and it hovered over to her,

"it says that dagger is The Demonic Whisker," she told them, "and it can kill practically everything par gods, so with that she's pretty much invulnerable, because it also protects," they continued to watch as the canine demons ran at Serena, the feline queen, but she raised the demonic whisper and it generated a red forcefield around her.

"We need to get that athame," Paige stated,

"see if you can orb it," Piper told her, the witch-whitelighter closed her eyes and orbs began to bubble inside Serena's forcefield, they spun around the athame and transported it to Paige.

"My weapon!" the feline leader exclaimed, Paige grinned and felt the athame fly from her grasp as Prue squinted at it, the blade plunged into her chest and she let out a scream as she exploded into flames, which also vanquished the canine demons.

"I like this," Paige said, picking up the demonic whisker,

"well we're not keeping it, god only knows the damage it could cause, especially with the kids, so as soon as Andy or Leo get here, we're getting one of them to orb it up to the Elders," Prue told her, Paige pouted.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Piper is visited by a ghost, but this isn't just any ghost. Paige gets a charge. Prue and Andy come face to face with Barbas….and Phobia, have the two teamed up?**


	36. Fear x2

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Yep, shadow of the sphinx was my inspiration in a way! You named your earrings kit and kat lol! **

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the compliments on the spell and my imagination!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Yep, that's sorta what I got the idea from! Nope, Paige and Kyle aren't even engaged yet!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Nope, not a ghost of Christmas! You dressed up like a Christmas present lol! **

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it!**

**Fear x2:**

Leo slept while Piper wriggled around in the bed, sweat shining on her face and her lip quivering, she was having a nightmare:

_A woman, very familiar to Piper, stood in the Olympian Underworld, her one-sleeved, low-cut, black, long, gown flowed down to the floor, gold bands around her waist, wrists and neck. Her brown curls were partially held up by a small gold clasp, and a triangular gold locket hung around her throat, a 'P' with flames around it was engraved in it. Hades stood next to her with a dark priest hovering in-front of them,_

"_I feel so pleasured to be taking you as my Queen," Hades told her, she didn't say anything._

"_And with this fire I bind you together," the priest said, making a small gesture with each hand and creating a flame around Hades and the woman's hands, which were linked, "for all of eternity may you dwell as husband and wife, King and Queen, God and Goddess," the priest continued, before bowing to them and fading from sight._

Piper shot up in bed, holding her chest and gasping for breath, her eyes widened when she saw her look-a-like from her dream standing next to her bed, her ghostly form making her look almost innocent,

"help me," she begged, her voice nothing more than a weak whisper, Piper stared at where the spirit had just vanished.

Later that same morning, Piper entered the attic and walked over to the Book of Shadows, opening it up and flipping through the pages,

"please, please let there be something in here," she said, holding up her hands as the pages began to move by themselves.

"Piper, I can tell you more than that book," a voice said, then the spirit appeared,

"who are you?" Piper questioned,

"he's coming," she whispered, glancing around before disappearing in the golden lights she had arrived in. Piper sighed and rested her head on the book of shadows,

"tired witches are so much easier to kill," Hades said, after flaming in,

"go away," she simply said, not lifting her head,

"what? no fight?" he asked,

"fine," she replied, standing up straight and shooting a destructive icicle at him,

"why do you bother?" he grinned, as it went straight through his ghost body.

"Because you asked me to," she stated, walking straight through him and towards the door,

"fearless, but that can be easily changed," he said, under his breath, flaming out,

"and he says I don't fight," Piper muttered, heading downstairs. Sparkling lights slowly circled in the air, creating the woman,

"I mustn't let her family see me," she said, staring at the door, before moving over to the book and reading the page it had stopped on for Piper,

"it would appear I'm in the infamous Halliwell book of shadows, I even get a whole page to myself," she stated, before disappearing again.

Meanwhile, Paige was sitting in her office at Magic School when she heard a strange jingle,

"could the Elders be jingling for me?" she asked, "but why?"

"because you're getting a charge," a voice replied, then Leo orbed in.

"Wow, is it a girl? I hope it's a girl, not that I'm sexist or anything," she began to babble in excitement,

"Paige, calm down, it is a girl, a girl who's just coming into her powers," he told her, she jumped up and gave him a squeeze in her arms,

"where can I find her?" she asked,

"you tell me," he replied,

"of course," she nodded, trying to sense for her charge, orbing out.

In the underworld,

"I still don't understand why we came down here," Andy said, following Prue through the gloomy coves,

"we're here because I've finally found a way to help Phobia," she replied, holding up a vial containing blue liquid.

"What is that?" he questioned,

"a purification potion, I realized it's her powers that have turned her evil, kinda like me, like Cole, so if I can purify her magic I might be able to extinguish her dark side," she explained,

"why haven't you ever thought to use it on yourself?" the warlighter/inspector asked,

"because it's personal gain, plus, I like the way I am, demonic or not," she said.

"And you're too proud," he muttered, under his breath,

"I heard that," she spat, continuing to walk, he followed.

After a while they came to a halt,

"she's here, but there's something else here too," Prue stated, watching as a cloud of dark orbs formed Phobia,

"you shouldn't have come here," she hissed,

"she's right, you shouldn't have," a voice said, then Barbus appeared next to his daughter.

"Uh oh," Prue said,

"like father, like daughter," Barbas laughed,

"I'm nothing like you," Phobia snarled,

"zip it, squirt," he told her,

"don't call me squirt," she argued,

"fine then, zip it…." he was interrupted by Prue,

"can we just get on with the fight?" she asked, Barbas and Phobia glanced at each other, before charging at the warlighter and witch.

At Glenn and Jennifer's apartment, Jennifer was tidying up when orbs formed Paige,

"Paige?" Jennifer asked, she nodded,

"I think something went wrong, unless you're a witch," she said,

"well actually…." Jennifer began, teleporting out and in again in the same place, "I only found out yesterday after my mom came for a visit and told me, then she cast a spell to unbind my powers, so I think you're here because you're my whitelighter," she stated,

"you've got to me kidding me," Paige said, not very impressed by the situation.

Back in the underworld, Barbas had grabbed Prue and was holding an athame to her throat,

"Prue, smoke out," Andy instructed,

"I can kill you in the time it takes you to even try," Barbas told her,

"Andy, remember when I was a vampire, and you used our love connection to combine our powers, do it, orb the potion to you," she said, he nodded and closed his eyes, waving his hand and orbing the purification potion into his hand. He turned to Phobia and smashed it at her feet, she gasped for breath as she fell to her knees, the potion fumes entering her mouth,

"it would appear you've lost," Prue said, after quickly smoking from Barbas' hold, while his eyes were fixated on Phobia,

"what have you done to my daughter?" he questioned, glaring at them.

"Nothing I didn't need," Phobia said, standing up and gesturing at Barbas, striking him with a lunakinetic blast, "I brought you here, and I'm about to send you right back," she stated, closing her eyes and creating a black vortex next to him,

"what's that?" Prue asked,

"his worst nightmare," Phobia replied, forcing him into the dark portal with her lunakinesis.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Phobia wakes up with no memory of being evil, or how it happened. Piper is visited by her identical-looking ghost again. Gabrielle tells Cole she's had a fight with Victor, and he becomes her shoulder to cry on…..**

'**Dark Amnesia' should be up soon.**


	37. Dark Amnesia

**Hi! I'm just wondering, is it just my computer or is updates to fics (including your own) and your bios not showing up?**

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! I never expected a 'poor Barbas'! Glad you liked the Piper parts, I know I did lol! Yeah, Glenn and Victor should start a club lol!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Yep, Jennifer's baby will also be Paige's charge! I'm pretty sure you'll know who the ghost is after the clues she gives, I think you'll know because you know about Greek mythology! Glad you like the part with Piper and Hades in the attic! You'll have to see when Phoebe comes back!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! I think things could get worse, they're the charmed ones, of course things will get worse, lol! You'll have to see about Piper's dream!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Piper doesn't have an identical _twin_, but she does have someone identical! **

**RJF: Glad you liked it! I know how you feel, it's the same with my account! That's why I've put all my favourite authors (which I didn't already have on it) on author alert! I'm not sure whether I'll have Phobia's demonic powers completely disappear, as she's half-demon, so they don't just come from when she became the demon of fear! Jennifer isn't gonna want to be Karis' mother, she's just happy with being her stepmother! **

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! **

**Dark Amnesia:**

It was the morning after the night before, the morning after Phobia had banished Barbas with his own nightmares, but when the teen woke up she had no idea what had happened for the last few months, while she'd been evil.

"Mom?" she called, sitting up in bed, no reply, "mom?" she repeated, she s slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs, to find the house was a mess, "oh no, a demon must have attacked," she said, worriedly. Phobia began to search the house, hoping to find a clue to where her mother was,

"mom? please come!" she exclaimed, looking skywards, red orbs danced about in the air, forming a tall brunette.

"Phobia, you're back," she whispered, pulling her daughter into big hug,

"I haven't been anywhere mom," Phobia said,

"but yes you have, you've been in the underworld, with your father, you resurrected him, you turned evil, don't you remember?" Eva, her mother, asked, Phobia shook her head,

"what's happened to me?" she said, before getting hit with a memory:

_Phobia entered a cave in East Africa, she slowly walked further and further until she came face to face with a small, bald, man, he pulled out a black wand from inside his grey robes. At the top of the wand was a smoky crystal, he waved it in the air, making it release dark mist into Phobia,_

"_the prophecy is complete, you've always been destined to replace your father," he said, watching as her eyes turned black and she became dark orbs, which returned to their original red colour, before vanishing._

Meanwhile, Gabrielle stood outside Cole's door, she looked in her pocket-sized mirror, smudging some of her mascara, before closing it and popping it in her bag, then she knocked on the door and began to turn on the waterworks. Cole opened the door and didn't know how to react,

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't know where else to go," she cried, stepping into his arms,

"what's happened?" he asked, uncomfortably letting her bury her face in his shoulder,

"I had a fight with Victor," she sobbed,

"I'll make you something to drink," he told her, leading her inside the apartment, she smiled when he turned his back, but returned to her sad face seconds later.

At the manor, Piper was bathing Charlotte, when the infant levi-orbed out of her hold, the middle charmed one couldn't help but laugh,

"come back down," she said, but Charlotte wouldn't, "Charlie, come back down," she instructed, the baby girl finally gave in and the orbs, which were partially covering body, slowly vanished as she lowered back into the bath.

"She's beautiful," a voice complimented, Piper recognised the voice as her own,

"you again," she said, knowing it was her mystery ghost,

"Piper, I don't understand why you refuse me so much, I can only help you," the ghost told her,

"whatever," Piper muttered, wrapping Charlotte in a pink towel.

"You need to believe me," the ghost said,

"why?" Piper asked, carrying her youngest daughter through the bedroom,

"because I know how to defeat Hades," she replied, Piper's eyes widened.

Back at Phobia's house, the teen was having flashbacks of her time as the demon of fear:

_Phobia exited the same cave from before, her black eyes focused on an ancient burial ground opposite, blood covered her hands,_

"_I helped you and you killed me," the man who had turned her said, appearing in-front of her, except she was a spirit._

"_It was my payment to you," she told him, making a gesture with one hand and making his spirit fade from sight, then she continued to walk._

_When she reached the burial ground she focused on one particular grave, she opened her mouth and released grey mist, it hovered over the grave and a ghost appeared,_

"_who are you?" he questioned,_

"_a reincarnation of your killer," she replied, "and to complete my ascension I must destroy your spirit, like he destroyed your body," she said, firing a cluster of dark light, destroying him, she smiled._

"I was evil," present Phobia sobbed, crying into her mother's arms,

"it's okay sweetie, that wasn't you, it was your father, part of him was sent into you by whoever or whatever did it," her mother assured her, holding her close.

At Cole's apartment, Gabrielle was still crying and the demon-mortal didn't know what to do, this was a woman who had tried to seduce him many times, a woman he had cheated with on Phoebe, a woman who he couldn't now comfort in case it led to more.

"Cole, I'm beginning to think I made a mistake with Victor, I think I should be with someone else, someone more like me, someone like you," she said, looking deep into his eyes and leaning forward, to begin with she thought she'd have to kiss him first, but instead her grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers, pushing down the straps of her blue vest while doing so…..

Piper was getting Charlotte dressed, while the ghost stood, watching,

"I never had a chance for children, he took me before I could, he took my innocence," she said,

"who?" Piper asked,

"Hades," she replied.

"But in my dream you married him," Piper stated,

"I had too, he tricked me into it," the ghost explained,

"I just have two questions," Piper said, "why do you look like me? and who are you?"

"I am your past life, that's why we look the same, but I cannot tell you who I am, if her discovers I have returned to help you, he'll take me again," the ghost replied, disappearing.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Cole wakes up after a night of passion with Gabrielle, but will whatever relationship they have end there? Piper sets out to discover who exactly her past life is. Paige, Kyle, Glenn, Jennifer and Karis all go out for dinner, and Glenn gets a shock when he discovers he's about to marry another witch.**

'**Passion In The Present, And Piper In The Past' should be up soon.**


	38. Passion In The Present, Piper In The Pas...

**Hi!**

**Replies-**

**Charmed Dawn: Glad you like it! Thanks for all the compliments! I'm just so glad you like my work so much! Will you be posting a fic soon? Wow, I'm on your favourite author, favourite fic and author alert! I've course I'd notice your review, every review is just as important to me! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Piper's past life's revealed in this chapter! Glad you liked the flashbacks! Wow, you're defending Phoebe lol! Yeah, stupid FFN, I'm thinking of emailing them and finding out what's going on! Also, just wondering if you got my email?**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! You'll have to see if it's Persephone! There's gonna be a twist with Gabrielle planning to have Cole's baby! I'm off school on Monday!**

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it! **

**Passion In The Present, And Piper In The Past:**

Leo carried three month old Charlotte into the kitchen, Patrice toddling behind,

"I wonder where mommy's gone," he said, picking up Patrice and taking them both upstairs to the attic. He opened the door and walked in to find Piper unconscious on the floor, he ran over, careful not to drop their daughters, and checked for a pulse, at least she was still alive, then he spotted a note partially under her head,

"gone to the past, be home to make dinner," he read, "what has she been up to," he muttered.

In the past, Piper appeared out of white lights in the middle of a small village, but she wasn't in America anymore, she was in ancient Greece,

"Persephone, not that I'm not happy to see you, but you're only two months into your six months with Hades, he will be after you in an instant," a small man said, running over to her,

"Persephone," Piper whispered. Piper looked on as a green glow swirled opposite her, it formed a beautiful woman, her long, brown, hair was filled with green leaves and vines, and open flowers, it flowed down covering part of her pale green toga,

"my daughter, is that really you?" she asked, taking a step forward. The middle charmed one raised her eyebrows as the woman ran forward and threw her arms around her,

"urm, hi," she uncomfortably said,

"child, what is that type of words which roll from your tongue?" the woman questioned, Piper shrugged, "and what of these clothes you were?" she further asked, glancing at the jeans and red shirt Piper was wearing.

"Well, you were wearing your black gown when you went to the underworld, so I assume it's still there," the woman began, this made Piper remember the dress Persephone had been wearing in her dream and as a ghost, "so you'll have to wear one of your other ones, but first I must end this bitter winter, as you have arrived it is time for spring," she continued, waving her arms and making the frosty weather disappear, before making her and Piper dematerialise into green light.

They reappeared in Mount Olympus,

"Demeter, I have already told you, you mustn't take Persephone from the underworld, she is meant to spend six months of every year there!" Zeus exclaimed,

"no, she resurfaced by herself, I just sensed her and brought her here," Demeter, Persephone's mother, explained.

"Well, Persephone, you must get out of whatever it is you are wearing, and change into one of your own gowns," the god king instructed, Piper nodded and followed Demeter into a chamber which was hidden by fluffy clouds.

In the present, Cole awoke to find someone lying in his arms, he half expected it to be Phoebe, but then remembered what had happened the night before,

"wake up," he said, lightly patting Gabrielle on her arm.

"I don't want to, because if I do it'll mean this will all be over," she told him, still not opening her arms, Cole was riddled with guilt, but still, he was attracted to Gabrielle and wanted to spend some more time with her,

"how bout you wake up and this isn't over?" he asked, a cheeky smile on his lips and he gave her a small kiss, she opened her eyes and responded with another kiss.

Back in the past, Piper smiled at her appearance in the floating, full-length, mirror, she was wearing a long, silky, pink, toga, which had just two straps, one with a cream-pink rose on it, holding on another piece of material the same as the toga, another piece wrapped around her waist, also attached by a rose the same as the other one, and last of all it showed just the right amount of cleavage. Some of her curly brown hair was held back by a gold hairpin, and she wore gold teardrop earrings, with a gold, teardrop, pendant.

"Simply beautiful," Demeter complimented,

"I know," Piper beamed, she was beginning to enjoy being in the past, everything was so happy, and pretty, and glorious, and she had completely forgot why she was there, to find out all about Persephone.

At the manor, the clock struck six o'clock and the doorbell rang,

"that'll be Glenn and Jennifer," Paige stated, brushing down her short, black, dress,

"I still don't understand why you invited them for dinner," Kyle said, he was holding Karis up so she could reach to put the knives, forks, and spoons on the table,

"because she's my charge, he was my best friend for years, and he's Karis' father," the witchlighter told him, walking over and opening the door.

"Hi," she greeted, standing to the side so Glenn and Jennifer could enter, before closing the door,

"hey," Kyle said, though he didn't really want to, but he'd do anything for Paige,

"urm, hey," Glenn said, as Paige led him and Jennifer over to the table.

"Daddy, me not talk to you," Karis told him,

"why?" he asked,

"cos you get marwied before mommy and Ky," she replied, pulling a tongue at Jennifer, Paige looked at Kyle, she had a feeling he had something to do with this.

"Well that might not happen, as me and your mommy might get married first," Kyle told her, getting up from his chair and moving over to Paige, getting down on one knee, "Paige Halliwell-Matthews, will you make me the happiest man ever, will you marry me?" he asked, taking a small box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring,

"of course," she grinned,

"me acted to help trick you!" Karis gloated, pointing at herself proudly. Paige nodded at her daughter, Kyle stood up and slid the ring onto her finger,

"I love you," he said, holding her tight and kissing her,

"I love you too," she told him.

About fifteen minutes later, they were all settling down to dinner when Jennifer decided to tell Glenn she was magical,

"Glenn, I'm a witch," she blurted out,

"what?" he exclaimed, food practically spraying out of his mouth,

"I only found out the other day, my mom came round and told me, then she returned my powers, well power, I have teleporting, and Paige is my whitelighter," she explained.

"Oh god, does this mean our baby's gonna be magic?" he asked,

"probably," she replied, "but Karis is magic, and you're amazing with her,"

"yeah, but it's just a bit of a shock that's all," he stated,

"she stole my thunder," Paige whispered to Kyle, so Glenn and Jennifer couldn't hear.

At Cole's apartment, he walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel, Gabrielle was still lying in the bed, though she was awake,

"won't Victor be wondering where you've been?" he asked,

"I left a message on the machine last night, he thinks I'm staying at a friend's," she replied,

"but you don't have any friends," he stated,

"I don't need friends, I've got you," she said, holding the bed sheets around her and standing up, kissing him on the end of the nose before beginning to gather up her clothes.

At Mount Olympus, in the past, Piper walked into the main arena to find an angry Zeus waiting for you,

"whoever you are you're not Persephone," he hissed, waving his hand and creating an image of the real Persephone down in the underworld.

"You're right, I'm not Persephone, I'm Piper, her future life," Piper admitted, Zeus and Demeter were shocked at her honesty,

"is she lying?" Demeter asked,

"no, but she must return to her time, nobody knows what she she's changed by coming here," he replied, after using one of his many powers to read Piper's mind.

"What exactly was the spell that brought you here meant for?" Demeter asked her,

"it was to help me find out about my past life, which I now know is Persephone," she replied,

"while you know practically everything, so you should have returned, unless there's something you don't know which you want to," Zeus stated,

"urm….well," before Piper could finish she was whisked away in a bundle of lights.

She reappeared in the attic,

"it looks like I wasn't supposed to find out anything else," she stated,

"Piper, is that you?" Leo called from downstairs, walking up into the attic,

"hi honey," she said, walking over to him,

"did you find what you wanted?" he asked, holding her in his arms,

"I don't know," she replied, her voice a simple whisper.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Prue accidentally astral projects into Cole's dream, and he just happens to be dreaming about Gabrielle…..**

'**Dream Spy' should be up soon.**


	39. Dream Spy

**Hi! I've managed to fix my update problem by simply clicking on refresh on the toolbar, if the rest of you hadn't tried it do it! Sorry, this is short. Which means I can now tell you (now that you can see them) that I have a cast list up for this fic, pictures of some (most) of the characters (including Gabrielle) but I need to replace the ones for Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Victor, Glenn, Kyle, Hexandra and Andy, and put on up of Jennifer, but the others are alright lol, I'll let you know when those ones are sorted out. And I have another new fic which will be updated once or twice a week (maybe later today or tomorrow) called 'Omega': it's a Phoebe-based fic about her in New York, but the sisters grew up with their powers and she's living a demon-free, yet magical life, by herself in New York, plus she works in her best friend's magic shop and meets a mysterious man who is about to turn her life upside down, and demonic. **

**Hope you'll check it out, but more than that I hope you'll keep on reviewing this.**

**Replies-**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! So sorry to hear about your kitten, was he the youngest, because that's the one the mother's usually ignore? I knew you'd know it was Persephone! I've never actually heard of 'shy spy', but now that you've told me, yeah it is lol! Phoebe gets a little part in this chapter! There's going to be a little twist with a Gabrielle pregnancy! Glad you liked the detail!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad it lightened your mood! No need to google Persephone go on and you'll find lots of info on Greek Mythology there, including Persephone! Expect fist to fly when Prue projects into Cole's dream, or should I say expect telekinetic blasts, energy balls and pyrokinetic spheres to fly lol! Did you get my latest email?**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! **

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! I think Karis is great too, if I do say so myself, she's probably my favourite creation, but Grace will be getting a subplot in the sequel! Phoebe will be mad, if she finds out….**

**Dream Spy:**

Piper leapt to the ground, dodging an energy ball,

"ewe," she grimaced, cringing at the mud patches on her knees, suddenly, Paige came hurtling over and landed next to Piper,

"grass stains are gonna be impossible to get out of these pants," she moaned, brushing some dirt of her white pants.

"Stop moaning," Prue told them, she had only taken her eyes of the demon for a second, but this was long enough for him to blast her into the tree behind her two sisters,

"damn," she cursed,

"stop moaning," Piper copied what her older sister had only just said, Prue glared at her.

"Sibling rivalry later, magical rivalry now," Paige said, pulling a vial from her jacket pocket and throwing it at the demon, but he destroyed it with an energy bolt,

"it's my turn," Piper stated, blowing up the demon,

"why couldn't you have done that to begin with?" Prue asked,

"because I wanted to get all muddy," Piper replied, sarcastically,

"seriously, why?" the eldest asked,

"because I didn't think it would work," Piper honestly informed her,

"you mean you didn't even try?" Prue exclaimed,

"we're going home," Paige interrupted, grabbing her sisters' wrists and orbing them out.

Later that day, Piper was making lunch, Paige was at magic school, and Prue had taken the kids for ice cream, but in the Dimension of Olympia, the fourth sister was doing something very different, Phoebe sat on her crystal throne-like chair, she looked around at the four, glass, walls, before beginning to play with her seer amulet.

"Seer, I need your help," a voice said, Phoebe looked up to see a man,

"what do you need me to see?" Phoebe questioned,

"how long it'll take you to scream," he replied, his voice turning demonic. He raised his hands and released flames at her, but luckily she was quick enough and cancelled them out with electricity,

"stupid witch," he hissed, letting out a roar as she vanquished him with another electric bolt.

At the manor, Prue was now having a sleep on the couch, while the kids had there nap, she moved around a bit before feeling a familiar sensation as she astral projected.

At Cole's apartment, he was also asleep, and was dreaming, but someone was about to intrude in his dream:

_He and Gabrielle were in bed together, sharing fulfilling moments of passion, then he rolled over and lay next to her,_

"_you're amazing," she complimented,_

"_you too," he agreed, moving closer to her and beginning to plant soft kisses all over her neck. Neither of them noticed a pink flare, in the corner of the room, form Prue,_

"_where am I?" she whispered, hiding behind a chair, "wait a minute, I'm at Cole's, and he's with Gabrielle," she gasped, spotting them in the bed, she was about to say something to them when she felt herself being tugged away._

Astral Prue reappeared in Cole's apartment, in reality,

"wait a minute…." she began, then she spotted him asleep, "I must have astral projected into his dream," she concluded, "unless it was the past," she didn't know what to do when he started to wake up.

"Prue, what are you doing here?" he questioned,

"why have you just been dreaming about sex with Gabrielle?" she retaliated, he felt his body freeze, "answer me," she hissed.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Will Cole tell all to Prue? Will Phoebe suddenly decide to return to San Francisco? **

'**Lying Is Hard, Magic Is Easy' should be up in a bit (today). **


	40. Lying is Hard, Magic is Easy

**Once again, sorry this is short, but there are longer ones coming up.**

**Lying Is Hard, Magic Is Easy:**

"Answer me," she hissed,

"because we slept together," he replied, his voice quiet, the look she gave him made him realize she hadn't heard, either that or she just wanted him it admit it again, "we slept together, I slept with Gabrielle," he said, his voice louder this time.

"Why?" she simply asked, he had been expecting her to yell, use her powers on him, but she hadn't, she'd just asked why,

"I don't know, I was stupid, Phoebe's been gone for just over a month, Gabrielle was upset, she came on to me, we kissed, and then….we slept together," he replied.

"I've always hated you, but now I hate you even more," the eldest charmed one snapped, flinging out her arm and blasting him through the air,

"there it is," he said, referring to the telekinetic blast,

"you and Gabrielle belong together," she growled,

"me and Phoebe belong together," he corrected, hitting her with a low voltage energy ball, which pushed her backwards into the wall.

"If that's the way you wanna play it," she said, shooting a pyrokinetic sphere, it was about to pound into her chest when it redirected and hit the wall, they both turned to see Phoebe standing in the doorway,

"what is going on?" she asked,

"didn't you hear what he said?" Prue said, "how can you just save him like that?"

"because he's my fiancé, and I don't think there's anything he can say which will make me feel any different," she replied, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. Prue glared at Cole and smoked out,

"I'm so glad you're back," he said,

"me too," she agreed, giving him anther kiss,

"what made you change your mind?" he asked,

"a demon, he attacked me and it made me realise how empty my life was without you, without my family, because I had to fight him alone, and I don't want to fight alone anymore," she replied, as they moved over to the bed. As they got onto it Phoebe spotted something strange on one of the pillows, a red hair,

"what's this?" she asked, holding it up,

"I have no idea," he yelled,

"has she been here?" she asked,

"who?" he asked,

"Gabrielle," she replied,

"yes, but I didn't let her in, I walked into the apartment and she was lying on the bed," he told her, "but I threw her out straight away," she smiled and released it into the bin, continuing to kiss him.

The following day, Phoebe and Cole arrived at the manor, to be greeted by Piper,

"I'm so glad you're back," she said, hugging her younger sister,

"I know," Phoebe nodded, "but forget about that now, I have some news, me and Cole have finally decided on a date for our wedding," she said,

"when?" Paige asked, walking up behind Piper with Leo, Kyle and Andy, while Prue just stood by the dining table, not able to go near Cole after what he had done.

"Well, I know it's sudden, and kinda like what happened with dad and Gabrielle, but on Friday," Phoebe announced,

"as in the day after tomorrow?" Piper asked, Phoebe nodded, a massive smile stretched across her face as she obviously excited,

"congratulations," they all said, except Prue. Cole walked over to her,

"aren't you going to congratulate your sister?" he asked,

"you're pure evil, you're going to marry her when you've been doing it with another woman while she's been gone," she spat, though her voice was quiet as she didn't want Phoebe to find out this way,

"I tried to tell her Prue, but I couldn't," Cole said, he now sounded more like a little, innocent, boy,

"you need to tell her," Prue stated, her voice more calm, then she went off to give her sister a fake congratulations, leaving Cole to ponder his options.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- There's wedding bells in the Halliwell manor, or is it Hells bells this time? as Phoebe and Cole prepare to wed, Gabrielle buys a pregnancy test, could this marriage be over before it's even begun?**

'**Bride and Womb' should be up tomorrow. **


	41. Bride and Womb

**A/N. Hi! I have got new pictures to replace the ones that didn't work, but I've just had to replace the Paige one again so you might not be able to see that until tomorrow, y'know cos of the 24hr update thing! But please go onto my bio, check them out, maybe give your opinions on the characters who aren't from the original show, but if when you go onto my bio and any of them are from 'thedemonsjumble' website then click on refresh on the toolbar and they'll change to what I've changed them too!**

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! Yep, Prue astral projecting into dreams is an advancement, and it's either called dream projection, dream walking, astral dreaming or just advanced astral projection, I can't decided which, what d'you think? You'll have to see about the baby! Everything's going to unravel in this chapter about the Cole/Gabrielle thing, and you'll find out how Phoebe reacts!**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Prue astral projecting into his dream! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! **

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked the sisterly arguments at the beginning, yep I do have siblings: two big sisters and a baby brother! You'll have to see about the baby!**

**Prue and Andy: Glad you liked it! No, in my opinion Phoebe and Cole belong together!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Piper's comment! You'll have to see about the father! **

**Bride and Womb:**

Phoebe sat at Piper's dressing table, she had stayed at the manor last night as it was supposed to be bad luck for her and Cole to stay under the same roof on the eve of their wedding, and for him to see her before it, but something was going to happen today, something which will break Phoebe's heart, but it had nothing to do with luck. The Angelic Seer applied something makeup to her face, before wondering what to do with her hair,

"you should have I down," a voice said from the doorway, Phoebe turned to see Prue,

"I was thinking the same thing," she said, turning back to the mirror,

"I know you think I don't approve of this wedding, and that's because I don't, but it's your day and I'm going to keep my mouth shut to keep it happy for you," Prue told her, when Phoebe didn't reply she began to leave the room,

"thank you," Phoebe said, Prue stopped and they gave each other a half smile. The second to youngest sister stood up and walked over to where her dress hung on the wardrobe,

"I'll do my hair first," she said to herself, going back to the dressing table and brushing her brown hair, which she had dyed a dark chocolaty colour last night, once she had straightened her hair and clipped back some of it, she slipped into her dress. It was off-white, ankle-length, and the skirt part went further out as it went down, a bit like one of the skirts from the movie 'Grease', the top part was off-the-shoulder with small, slightly puffed, sleeves, then she put on her white high-heels. Phoebe put on her white high-heels, before fastening in her gold earrings and putting on her gold bracelet,

"you look beautiful," Paige complimented, orbing in,

"thanks, you too," Phoebe said, Paige's bridesmaid dress was blue, as was Piper's and Prue's, but hers was short and had spaghetti straps, a blue bow attached it at the back. Then Piper and Prue walked in, their dresses were also attached by a blow bow, Piper's was long and had a halter neck, while Prue's had long sleeves and was knee-length, it was also quite low-cut.

Meanwhile,

"Gabby, hurry up, we need to be at the manor soon," Victor told her, from the bottom of the stairs,

"I'll meet you there," her clone said, appearing next to him,

"fine, but don't take long," he said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving. Though his ex-wife and daughters were witches, she could still tell it shocked him slightly when she cloned herself, her clone returned upstairs and entered her body. She was wearing a short black skirt, a green shirt and black boots, her red hair was clipped up and she wore gold hoop earrings, she was half way to putting her green jacket on when she felt the need to hurl and ran into the bathroom. Minutes later, after being sick, Gabrielle walked downstairs and grabbed her car keys, exiting the house and driving away.

She drove to the nearest clinic, where she had an appointment any minute now, the fashion columnist walked in,

"my name's Gabrielle Bennet, I have an appointment," she said,

"we're so sorry Mrs Bennet, but Dr Atwood can't you see you today, though I can fit in you tomorrow," the receptionist told her,

"no, that won't be necessary," Gabrielle replied, leaving.

Back at the manor, the wedding was set to begin, but there were some problems; Patrice had covered Phoebe's bouquet with ice, Leo, who was the best man, and Andy had been called by the Elders, and Phoebe's bracelet had slipped off, and it was one which Cole had given her so she wanted to find it so much. Patty, Penny and Victor were talking in the kitchen, while Prue and Paige helped Phoebe search for her bracelet, and Piper tried to salvage the ice-encased flowers,

"found it!" Paige exclaimed, holding up the small gold chain which had a butterfly charm on it.

"Thank you so much," Phoebe said, in a childish tone, taking the bracelet from her sister and putting it back on,

"I accidentally smashed the other flowers, in extreme frustration, so I picked you these instead," Piper said, handing Phoebe three, quite big, white, lilies,

"thanks," Phoebe said, holding the flowers.

"So can the wedding begin now?" Penny asked, after Leo and Andy orbed back in,

"yes," Phoebe replied, "somebody get Cole,"

"I will," Leo offered, orbing out,

"wait, what about Gabrielle?" Victor said,

"I'm here," she said, walking into the house, "but I need to go to the bathroom first," she said, taking off her jacket and going upstairs with her handbag.

When she got to the bathroom she zipped open her bag and took out a box, opening that up and taking out a set of instructions, along with a white stick,

"so all I have to do is pee on this," she stated, putting down the instructions. A minute or two later, she looked at the stick, on what had once been an empty little screen, was a word in block capitals,

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, then a wicked smile played across her mouth.

The wedding began while Gabrielle was still upstairs, but just when they were about to say 'I do', she came downstairs,

"stop!" she shouted, briskly speeding over to the alter.

"What the hell are you stopping my wedding for?" Phoebe questioned,

"I'm pregnant," Gabrielle replied, "and your husband-to-be is the father," gasps filled the room, followed by silence,

"you lying old trollop!" Phoebe exclaimed, grabbing Gabrielle by her hair.

"At least my man's faithful," the redhead screamed, pushing Phoebe's face, Cole stepped forward and separated the two,

"tell her to get out," Phoebe ordered, Cole didn't say anything, that's when Phoebe's eyes began to fill up and her anger turned to pain, "tell me it isn't true," she pleaded,

"I can't do that," he replied, not able to make eye contact.

"Looks like I just did you a favour," Gabrielle said to Phoebe, grinning at her, but this grin soon disappeared when Cole swung his fist into her face, throwing her backwards with his demonic strength, Victor ran straight to his wife's aid.

"You vicious creature," he yelled, running at Cole, and leaping at him, they both went down to the floor,

"Cole may be a lot of things, unfaithful may be one of them, but at least he isn't a cradle snatcher," Phoebe snapped, using all her strength to push her dad away from Cole,

"what did you just call me?" he asked,

"you heard me," she replied, helping Cole up and stepping in-front of him, while all of this was going on, Piper, Prue, Andy, Paige, Kyle, Leo, Patty and the kids just sat there, Penny sitting on the spare chair next to her daughter, but of course, as usual, Patrice broke the silence with her little giggle,

"shush," Piper whispered, handing Charlotte to Leo and taking their eldest onto her lap. Gabrielle was now standing next to Victor,

"I can't believe you called your father such a thing," she said, glaring at Phoebe, before turning her attention to Cole, "and you, you've just thrown the mother of what will probably be your only child across the room,"

"you don't even know it's his, the way you dress it could be the kid of any old Tom, Dick, or Harry," Phoebe stated,

"whether you like it or not, inside my womb, is a little baby Turner," Gabrielle said, patting her still flat stomach.

"My relationship with Phoebe has survived through everything so far, and I'm sure it can survive through this," Cole stated,

"I agree, I think this can only make us stronger," Phoebe nodded, surprising almost everyone at how she had chosen to stand by him after all of this,

"you can say that now, but when the baby is born Cole's paternal instincts will kick in and he'll want to be with his child, and probably it's mother," Gabrielle told them, Phoebe shook her head, but Cole couldn't bring himself to disagree,

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but if that is my baby, I want it to know it's father, I want to know it," he said.

"It would appear I win," Gabrielle claimed,

"I think we all lose," Victor corrected, walking away,

"I understand how you feel Cole, and if you still feel the same way in nine months, then…well we'll deal with it then, but for now, I'm pretty sure I still want to marry you," Phoebe said,

"and I'm pretty sure I'll still feel the same way in nine months," he told her, but she ignored this and told Penny to get back in place to continue the wedding.

That night, Phoebe stood in the bathroom at her and Cole's now home, a penthouse which he had surprised her with after the wedding, tears trickled down her face as she realized when the baby came Cole might want to be with Gabrielle, be a proper family, like the fashion columnist had said, but Phoebe was determined not to let this happen.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- After Paige deflects a lightening bolt thrown by Cleo and vanquishes the five month old adult, Rhea is determined to get revenge. The female Titan kidnaps Paige and swaps their souls, then she goes off pretending to be Paige and uses the witchlighter's powers to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting city. **

'**A Paige About Evil' should be up after this.**


	42. A Paige About Evil

**Just so you know, Paige/Rhea means Paige in Rhea, and Rhea/Paige means Rhea in Paige.**

**A Paige About Evil:**

Five month old Charlotte sat in the playpen in the conservatory, banging some toy blocks together, while her mother sat watching her, basking in the Summer sun,

"I can believe it's nearly July," Paige said, orbing in on the chair next to Piper's,

"I know, the year's gone so quick," Piper stated.

"I can't believe dad has let Gabrielle stay!" Prue exclaimed, pressing down on the end button and throwing her cell phone at the wall, causing Charlotte to burst into tears,

"Prue, calm down," Piper told her, picking up her daughter,

"sorry," she apologised, sitting down, "it's just, with Phoebe and Cole on their honeymoon, and dad and Gabrielle still under the same roof, it's as if they never slept together," the eldest said.

"Yeah, well, Phoebe and Cole are in love, so I'm positive the thing with Gabrielle was a one-off, and if dad wants to stay with her then that's his problem," Piper said, putting Charlotte back in the playpen, after calming her down,

"Piper's right," Paige agreed,

"I suppose," Prue admitted defeat, "well anyway, I've got to get to work, I'm supposed to be taking photos of some guy they're interviewing," for once she didn't seem as happy as usual when it came to the topic of her job, but this was just because of the Phoebe/Cole/Gabrielle/Victor situation.

Later that afternoon, Paige was sitting alone in the attic when Cleo shimmered in,

"long time no see," the witchlighter stated, Cleo nodded and formed a glowing, red, ball, releasing it at Paige, who leapt to the floor, out of it's path.

"You can't dodge all of my attacks," Cleo hissed, shooting a lightening bolt from her palm,

"I know," Paige said, stretching out her hand and creating a shield of orbs, sending the lightening bolt back at Cleo, the Titan screamed out in pain as she met a fiery end,

"got rid of her," the whitelighter-witch said.

In the Dimension of Olympia, Rhea was slowly killing a witch, when she felt a pain in the pit of her stomach and dropped to her knees, giving the witch the chance to escape,

"my daughter," she sobbed, anger flared in her eyes as she dematerialised.

She appeared in-front of Paige,

"you killed my daughter," she hissed, throwing hot sparks at the witchlighter, before getting rid of them herself with another set, "I don't want to kill you, that's too easy, I want to punish you," she snarled.

"Is everything okay?" a voice asked from the stairs, before Andy walked in, Rhea darted forward and grabbed Paige, vanishing with her before Andy could do a thing.

Not much later, Paige awoke to find herself chained to a wall, Rhea standing opposite her, holding a scroll,

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, I wish I hadn't knocked you out to begin with, then I could have done this sooner," the Titan said, opening the scroll and reading the Latin spell which was written on it. Paige's soul left her body, as did Rhea's, then they flew into each other's bodies,

"what did you do?" Paige/Rhea asked,

"begin my revenge," Rhea/Paige replied, using Paige's powers to psychokinetically-orb a boulder at Paige/Rhea's head, knocking her to the floor, unconscious, then Rhea/Paige orbed out.

She orbed into the manor,

"thank god you're back, did Rhea do anything to you?" Andy asked, closing the Book of Shadows,

"no, I'm fine, I just orbed a rock at her head and orbed out," Rhea/Paige told him, before leaving the attic and walking into her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Piper pulled up outside the family home and got out of her jeep, closing the car door and walking up the steps, entering the house,

"I'm home," she called, no answer. She walked into the living room and found a note from Andy on the coffee table, saying he had gone to help a charge, then she headed upstairs and bumped into Paige on the way,

"I yelled and said I was home but you didn't say anything," she stated,

"yeah, I know," Rhea/Paige said, jogging down past Piper.

"Where're you going dressed like that?" Piper asked, glancing at the black leather pants, black boots and tight, black, halter neck, Rhea/Paige had changed into,

"somewhere," she replied, putting on Prue's leather jacket and orbing out,

"that girl gets stranger by the day," Piper commented, going into her bedroom.

In Chinatown, Rhea/Paige orbed in in the middle of the street, with plenty of people witnessing it, she grinned, she walked over to one of the market stalls, before chanting:

"I say these words, I say this rhyme,

to give these fruits their burning time."

The stall set on fire,

"next on my list, that one," she said to herself, looking at a herb shop, orbing into it and beginning to use her magic, completely wrecking it.

Back at the manor, Piper was baking some cookies when Paige/Rhea appeared,

"you just made a big mistake," the molecular said, forming a destructive icicle,

"Piper wait," Paige/Rhea told her, "it's me, Paige, and I can prove it." Piper's eyebrow raised,

"go ahead," she instructed, not destroying the icicle,

"urm….I don't know what I can do to prove it," Paige/Rhea said, getting frustrated,

"Paige, is that you?" Piper asked,

"yes, how'd you know?" Paige/Rhea replied,

"call it sisterly instinct, and you're acting very much like Paige, or should I say you're acting very much like you," Piper said,

"well we need to go and get Rhea and put us in our right bodies," Paige/Rhea stated, grabbing Piper's hand and shimmering them out.

They shimmered in next to Rhea/Paige,

"what have you done?" Paige/Rhea asked, looking around at the mess the Titan had caused in her body,

"exposed you, got you known for creating pain and destruction," Rhea/Paige smirked.

"I have an idea," Piper said, using her power to blast Rhea/Paige, throwing her backwards and practically killing her, releasing Rhea's soul,

"lets fix this," Paige said, pulling the scroll Rhea has used to originally swap their bodies from her belt, chanting the spell and exchanging their souls once again. When she was back in her own body Rhea shimmered out, while Paige's spirit hovered above her body,

"why aren't you going in?" Piper asked,

"because I think you've killed my body," she replied,

"Leo!" Piper called, the Elder orbed in and healed Paige, returning her soul to her body,

"the Elders want to see you about what happened," he said, taking hold of her hand and orbing them out, while Piper also grabbed Paige's hand and went along for the ride.

When they orbed into the Elder's realm, Paige stepped forward to face Zola and three other Elders,

"Paige, you have exposed magic to the city," Zola began,

"but that was Rhea," Piper interrupted, Leo gave her a small nudge, as if to tell her to be quiet,

"exactly, whether Rhea was controlling your body or not, your powers, your magic, was so easy to use for such evil acts, and for that we wonder if you should be a whitelighter," Zola continued,

"so what are you saying?" Paige asked,

"until further notice we are stripping you of your whitelighter magic," he replied, waving his hand. Orbs floated from Paige's chest and into the air,

"take them home, Leo," Sandra instructed, Leo nodded and orbed his wife and sister-in-law back to the manor.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Paige struggles to get used to her powers without their whitelighter spin. Piper asks for Leo's help to get in touch with Persephone. Prue finds herself trapped in what is said to be a haunted house.**

'**House On Haunted Halliwell' should be up soon. **


	43. House On Haunted Halliwell

**The title for this chapter is play on the film 'house on haunted hill'. Sorry this is quite short.**

**Replies-**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Phoebe's not gonna show any weakness to Gabrielle at all, she wants to show she and Cole can still stick together after what's gone on! Paige will have normal psychokinesis now, not normal telekinesis, as she never was telekinetic did you forget? This chapter isn't brilliant, I don't exactly think it's one of my better ones! And I'm currently writing parting one of the last chapters, and I was wondering how many pages was your longest chapter of your fic, cos I want the end of this to be quite long and really good! **

**Princess Pinky: Glad you liked it! A five year old fit? My sister knows all about those, and she's seventeen lol! You'll have to see about a Phoebe/Cole baby, I think the sequel might have a bit more of Phoebe in it so you'll have to see! There's what a bit of growth in Prue's character when it came to how she felt about the wedding, I made it so she'd be happy for Phoebe because I think sometimes it can get a bit childish with the her and Cole hatred! Glad you liked the titles! Wow, is was expecting a reaction but not that much of one lol! There'll be some psychokinetic problems in this chapter! I suppose you could say that me taking away Paige's whitelighter powers was my spin on what happened with Phoebe losing hers in season 6, but I think my version is better if I do say so myself lol! **

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it!**

**Charmed Dawn: Glad you liked it! It's a shame you're not gonna write a fic of your own, because in my opinion everybody has talent, they just need to keep searching for it and when they do find it hold on! I thought the 'lying old trollop' line would be fitting lol! Halloween is the next event, but there won't be much of Victor and Gabrielle!**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Glad you liked Phoebe calling Gabby a 'trollop'! You'll have to see how Paige copes without her whitelighter part! **

**House On Haunted Halliwell:**

Paige sat on her bedroom floor, her eyes were closed and she was doing a meditation of some sort,

"think happy thoughts," she said to herself, not opening her eyes. Suddenly, something flew at her door from the other side, creating a bang, she opened her eyes and ran over, opening the door,

"I did it," she said, seeing the table she had psychokinetically moved from next to Prue's bedroom door into hers, "but Prue's gonna kill me," she said, seeing the vase of flowers which had fallen off and smashed in the process. While she began cleaning the broken glass up, she got some dust in her eye, when she went to rub it out she heard a giant crash downstairs, she ran down there to find that she had accidentally activated her power and flung the dining table across the foyer,

"I hate those damn Elders for doing this to me," she cursed, trying, but failing, to use her power to move the table back, so then she had to walk over and try to push it back manually.

Meanwhile, Piper stood in the attic, flipping through the book,

"what're you looking for?" a familiar voice asked, she looked up to see Leo,

"a spell," she replied,

"a spell for what?" he continued to question,

"to summon Persephone," she told him,

"as in Greek goddess, forced into marriage by Hades, Persephone?" he inquired, she nodded,

"she's my past life," she explained.

"How d'you know that?" the Elder asked,

"long story," the molecular replied,

"well I think you've got a better chance of finding her through the Gods," he said,

"or through you," she stated, he shook his head,

"no, no, Piper," he refused, "the Elders will have my head if they find out I've been trying to find her, a special protection spells was cast on her to hide her away when Hades was banished, if I break through that to find her then Hades might also be able to track her, and there marriage is another reason why he's originally so powerful," he told her.

"If Hades does sense her then we can protect her, I can protect her," Piper argued,

"I'm not doing it," he said,

"fine then, I'll find a way to get her myself," she said, storming out of the room.

Back in Paige's room, she was now practicing her deflection power, which was pretty much the same as when it had a whitelighter spin, except it was just a glow instead of orbs. She threw a bouncy ball at the wall and when it flew back towards her deflected it, forcing it back at the wall and making it bounce off again, except this time she caught it after hearing a knock on the door,

"come in," she called. The door opened and Prue stepped in,

"just thought I'd let you know I'm going for a photo shoot at some 'haunted' house, and I might not be back until late because they want pictures of nearly every room, well all the interesting ones anyway," she told her youngest sister, who nodded, before going back to her new game.

Later on, Prue arrived at the 'haunted' house to find that her boss wasn't there,

"he must be running late," she said, getting her cell phone from her back pocket and dialling his number,

"help me," came the plea when he answered. She gasped and looked up at the house, seeing him pressed against one of the windows,

"oh my god," she whispered, as he was dragged away from the window by an invisible force, without even thinking she tried to smoke into the house, but was repelled by a dark blue forcefield, "how do I get in?" she asked, "unless I just walk in?" she stepped forward slowly, moving over to the door and pushing it open, without being stopped by the forcefield.

"Prue, help!" a voice yelled from upstairs,

"I'm coming," she yelled back, running up the stairs, she went straight into the room where the scream had come from and saw her boss standing there, a big smile on his face, then he changed into the ghost of a young girl,

"who are you? and what do you want with me?" Prue questioned,

"it was one of your kind who took my life 87 years ago, and now you shall pay for what she did," the girl replied, transforming into a bat created out of black mist, flying at Prue. The eldest sister ran from the smoky bat, after her powers failed to work on it, she practically leapt down the stairs, running to the door only for loads of padlocks to seal it all up, then the same thing happened with the back door and the windows were boarded up,

"you're trapped," the ghost laughed, separating into thousands of tiny mist bats and flying around Prue. She tried to fight them off and just about managed to break away from them, but then they became the girl again and reappeared in-front of her, blocking her path,

"you're not going anywhere," the ghost hissed, shooting black from her hand, throwing Prue backwards.

At the manor,

"Persephone, please, please come?" Piper called, looking upwards, Persephone appeared straight away,

"sorry I couldn't come before, but I sensed that some of Hades' minions were around," she said,

"it's okay," Piper told her, "but I have this gut feeling that Hades is gonna come, soon, and he might just win."

"Your guts are very clever Piper," Persephone said,

"how's that now?" Piper asked, confused by what her past life had just said,

"you need to trust that feeling Piper, Hades is coming, and along with him the apocalypse," she replied, Piper's eyes widened.

Back at the haunted house, Prue was close to bursting into tears as the ghost teased her, tortured her with painful, black, mist,

"I'm not the one who killed you, if you truly want to get your revenge then you need to move on, let them know they haven't won, that they've just made you stronger, that you're not weak, you can cope," Prue said,

"you're right," the girl said, quite shocked by her sudden epiphany, "you're boring anyway," she continued, vanishing, and along with her all the locks on the door.

"If only I'd said that to begin with, ghosts aren't half gullible," Prue stated, walking out of the house and getting into her car, before seeing her boss pull up next to her,

"have you taken the pictures?" he asked, she shook her head,

"the place isn't haunted, it doesn't even look haunted, it'll be a waste of paper," she lied, driving away.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Hades plans to return to his former power by taking in the shadow, but after failing to get it out himself, he gets help from the woman who first released evil into the world…..**


	44. Pandora's Basement

**The title for this chapter is a play on 'Pandora's Box', you'll understand it when you read the chapter. In my opinion this is quite a good chapter, hope you'll all feel the same.**

**Pandora's Basement:**

"Are you sure about this?" Cronus asked Hades,

"I want to be almighty and powerful again, so of course I am sure about this," the evil god replied,

"but my lord, it is dangerous, the Nexus is controlled by good, the shadow will kill us all," The Source stated,

"nothing can kill me," Hades stubbornly said, flaming out and back in again on his dark throne.

At the manor, the sisters were battling a tall, scary, demon,

"I'll kill you witches," she spat, green saliva spraying from his mouth with every word,

"ewe," Piper cringed, from where they were hiding behind the turned over dining table. The middle sister shot up from behind the table and gestured, expecting to release an explosive ice shard, but instead what could only be described as an arrow made of fire flew from her palm, vanquishing the demon, she was shocked.

"This is so not fair, first I get my whitelighter magic taken away, and now you get a new power," Paige moaned, as she and Prue also stood up,

"lets call Leo and see what he says," Prue said, "Leo!"

"yeah?" he said, orbing out,

"Piper's got another new power," Prue replied,

"yeah, and it's only been about six months since she got her last one," Paige continued to moan, sitting on one of the dining chairs.

"What's the new power?" Leo asked,

"this," Piper said, stretching out her hand and releasing another flame, but this time it was in the shape of a spear,

"pyrokinetic weapon generation, it must be an extension of your cryokinetic destruction power," he stated,

"it's cool," Prue complemented,

"I know," Piper beamed.

Meanwhile, five month pregnant Gabrielle sat at her desk at the Bay Mirror, typing her column, when suddenly Phoebe came flying out of her office,

"Phoebe, what's going on?" Elise questioned,

"nothing, y'know, just having some flying lessons," Phoebe lied, with a fake smile. The Angelic Seer rushed back into her office, locked the door, and confronted the attacking demon,

"couldn't you have at least waited until I was at home?" she asked, the demon laughed and charged up an energy ball, launching it at Phoebe. She concentrated her empathy and sent the energy ball back at the demon, bringing him to a quiet end,

"that was a silent vanquish," she said to herself, before Elise started banging on her door, "but evidently not that silent," she stated, opening the door and coming up with an explanation like the ones she had used many times before.

Later that afternoon, Paige was walking through the foyer when The Source flamed in, blasting her through one of the conservatory windows with a powerful blast of kinetic energy, rendering her unconscious.

"Master, the house is free," he called,

"you have served me well," Hades told him, flaming in, a large amount of demons, and Cronus and Rhea, shimmering in after him.

"The Nexus is this way," The Source said, leading through the kitchen and to the basement,

"you shall be rewarded for this," Hades stated, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "open up the ground, I need to be certain that the shadow will come," he ordered,

"I will open it for you," Rhea told him, stepping forward and raising her arms. A large crack spread through part of the ground, stretching out into a circular shape and creating a hole, Hades smiled wickedly at the hole,

"the spell, say the spell," he instructed, The Source nodded and chanted something in an ancient demonic language, the shadow gradually rose from the hole. It moved around like smoke, before reaching out and surrounding The Source and the demons, sucking them back into the hole and vanishing,

"good still rules the Nexus, there must be another charmed one in the house," Hades hissed,

"your damn right," a voice said, they looked up to see Piper standing at the top of the stairs.

"Sire, we must leave, she is the most powerful of the charmed ones, and with only three of us here there's not much chance of any of us escaping unwounded," Cronus said,

"I'll be back for the shadow," Hades told Piper, flaming out, Cronus and Rhea shimmering after him.

They flamed and shimmered into the Olympian Underworld,

"how will we release the shadow now?" Rhea asked,

"I know one woman who can," Hades replied, he made a gesture with one hand and a small, black and gold, box appeared in the other one, "and this belongs to her," he said.

"Pandora," Cronus whispered, Hades nodded,

"if she can release evil from this little box then I'm sure she can release it from a basement," he stated,

"I shall track her down for you," Cronus said, shimmering out.

"What task may you have for me?" Rhea asked,

"get the sisters out of the house for when Cronus returns with Pandora," Hades replied, Rhea agreed and shimmered out.

She shimmered into the manor to find Piper, Leo and a just healed Paige in the conservatory,

"you've just made a big mistake by coming back," Piper told her, using her new power to create a sword of fire in her hands, throwing it at the Titan. Rhea managed to destroy the sword with a lightening bolt, before it could get to her,

"I think it's time you get out," she hissed, shooting heat from her hands,

"it's our house," Piper stated, deflecting the heat and blasting Rhea backwards,

"not anymore," Rhea snarled, waving her arms and throwing them into the foyer and out of the doors, she grinned before telekinetically closing the doors.

Somewhere in purgatory, Cronus shimmered in next to a young woman, her yellowy-cream toga was dirty and torn, her long, black, hair was scrawny and her innocent blue eyes were bloodshot,

"who's there?" she asked, from where her face was buried in her arms.

"An old friend," he replied, through the evil grin which was almost always plastered across his face, when she heard his voice she slowly rose her head,

"you're not my friend," she growled, jumping up into a fighting stance.

"Calm down, I'm here because someone needs your help, Hades needs your help, and he might just help you in return," he told her, her arms settled to her sides and she stepped forward,

"I might be interested," she said, letting him shimmer her out.

He shimmered them into the Olympian Underworld, where Hades was waiting, his ghostly form looking quite odd on his solid throne,

"Pandora, last time I saw you Zeus was banishing you to purgatory for releasing a big bunch of evil, and if I remember correctly you were the one to release the exact evil I'm after now, the shadow," he said.

"What do I get for doing it?" she asked, standing tall with pride, not wanting to appear small and timid to the god,

"freedom, from purgatory," he replied,

"you've got a deal," she agreed, offering her hand for him to shake, but unsurprisingly his just passed straight through hers.

In the manor, Rhea was sitting on the stairs that led to the basement, she was quite bored and had begun filing her nails with smooth stone she had conjured, which was actually making them bleed, but that didn't stop or bother her. When Hades, Cronus and Pandora finally appeared she got rid of the stone and stood up,

"is the family out of the house?" Hades asked, she nodded, "good,"

"so where am I doing this?" Pandora questioned, glancing around,

"right here," Hades replied, pointing to the hole in the floor,

"I don't need to a hole to release evil," she muttered, as she walked over. She knelt down next to the hole and held her hands over it,

"what's taking so long?" Cronus impatiently asked, she didn't answer, everything went silent for a minute, so silent you could practically hear the dust settling all around, then in quick movement the shadow flew up from the ground,

"come to me," Hades bellowed, Pandora looked at the shadow, and it appeared as if it was looking back at her, then she pointed to Hades and it moved towards him, entering his body. He grinned as his eyes turned all black and he became corporeal,

"I feel completely indestructible," he said, his voice completely demonic, "bring the sisters in, I want to test my new level of power," he continued, Cronus hesitated before waving his hand, making Piper, Paige, Leo, and Prue, who had not long joined them on the doorstep.

"Thanks for the lift, now get out," Prue told them, flicking out her hands at the foursome, but only throwing Pandora, Cronus and Rhea backwards, leaving Hades unfazed,

"uh oh, he's solid, I think he got the shadow," Paige whispered to Piper,

"I know, but who's the newbie?" the molecular asked, hinting at Pandora,

"the newbie, as you put it, is Pandora, and she has just released evil from your basement floor, like she released it from her box many, many, years ago," Hades informed them. Prue formed a pyrokinetic sphere in each hand, while electricity sparked around Leo's hands, Paige prepared to use her deflection, and Piper held out her arms, ready to use her powers,

"your magic is useless against me," Hades laughed, bouncing a fire ball up and down in his hands before throwing it at Paige. Surprisingly the youngest charmed one dissolved into blue and white lights, just managing to escape the flaming sphere, before reappearing,

"I orbed," she stated,

"you must have earned your powers back, or at least one of them," Piper said,

"but how?" she asked,

"the Elders just probably sent it back to you because you needed it the most," Leo suggested,

"less chitchat, more fighting," Prue instructed, releasing a burst of acid from her outstretched hand.

"I'll be seeing you," Hades said, absorbing the acid and flaming out, Cronus and Rhea shimmering after him, leaving Pandora,

"I think it's time we made sure you don't release evil ever again," Prue said, launching a pyrokinetic sphere at Pandora, wounding her but not managing to vanquish her.

"Let me try," Piper told her big sister, and with a flick of her wrists she blew Pandora up,

"demonic magic mustn't have effected her as much as witches magic," Leo said to Prue,

"we've gotta go sort out Hades," the eldest stated,

"I'll orb us," Paige said, taking hold of each of her sisters' hands and orbing them out.

They orbed in in the Olympian Underworld, as soon as they appeared before Hades Piper shot a pyrokinetic arrow at him, creating a burn in his chest,

"witch!" he bellowed,

"uh oh, I think you made him mad," Paige said, "we're going," she decided. Not giving Prue chance to protest she orbed herself and her sisters out.

"What is it?" Rhea asked Hades, seeing the strange expression on his face,

"my love, my Persephone, I can sense her, it would appear she's come out of hiding," he replied, a half smile appearing on his face,

"I suggest you take care of the charmed ones first," Cronus said,

"my thoughts exactly," Hades said, flaming out.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- The war between the charmed ones and Hades begins. Piper is determined to throw a Halloween party at P3. Hades tries to track down Persephone.**

'**Charmocalypse part 1' should be up soon, then the chapter after that: 'Charmocalypse part 2' will be the last chapter.**


	45. Charmocalypse Part One

**Hi! Wow, I can't believe it's part one of the finale already! It has flown by! **

**Replies-**

**Peanut2lb: Glad you liked it! The same thing has been happening with me about the author alerts! What makes you so sure the baby's Cole's…..?**

**Money makes me smile: Glad you liked it! Yep, there will be a sequel, there'll be more info on that next chapter! It has gone fast, I think it's just 15 days short of being a month since I posted this!**

**Fanmania: Glad you liked it! Ah, but if this doesn't end the sequel can't begin! It's really one of the best fics you've read, wow, thanks!**

**The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked it! Hades has the shadow, not the Nexus! 'Little Box of Horrors' is on Thursday, so how do you know what it's like, I sense a spoiler lol, then again I can't really talk, I'm spoiler mad! Glad you liked Piper's new power! Glad you liked Prue and the ghost! Glad the revising thing worked! Have you got that email to resend yet? 12 and a half pages, wow! This chapter isn't that long, neither's the next! **

**This is probably the longest chapter of the fic, so I'm expecting long reviews lol! **

**PS. Have any of you looked at the pictures of the characters? Could I would like to know what you think, like if that's what you imagined them to be like!**

**Charmocalypse Part One: **

Orbs swirled in the air and formed Paige, Prue and Piper,

"what're we gonna do?" Piper asked,

"fight," Prue replied, they turned around and watched as Hades flamed in,

"the one good thing about him not being a ghost anymore is that our powers don't pass through him," Piper stated, after blasting the evil god backwards with an arrow of fire.

"Don't, try that again," he snarled, throwing the three of them into the wall behind with a dark energy blast, which Prue responded to with three pyrokinetic spheres, which caused him to stumble,

"this isn't over," he hissed, flaming out,

"you have no idea," Prue whispered.

The following morning, Paige sat in the kitchen looking in the Book of Shadows, in-between taking sips of her coffee,

"Paige, we've looked in there a thousand times, there'll be nothing new about Hades in there," Piper said, as she walked in.

"Can't blame a girl for tryin," Paige shrugged, closing the book,

"well, it's Halloween tomorrow, if you didn't remember, the most sacred day of our heritage, and we're going to celebrate it, at P3, I'm having a party there," Piper told her,

"but what if Hades attacks?" Paige asked,

"then I'll freeze the room and you can orb everybody out," she replied, putting a plate of toast in-front of her baby sister, "now eat up," she instructed,

"yes mom," Paige said, sarcastically, making both sisters stifle a laugh.

Meanwhile, Cole entered the Bay Mirror offices and saw both Phoebe and Gabrielle walking towards him,

"he's come to take me for a late breakfast," Phoebe stated,

"what a shame, you see, I'm kinda hungry, and if I'm hungry, it usually means the baby is too, and we don't want our child going hungry now do we," Gabrielle said to Cole, her hands on her five month pregnant stomach.

"Y'know what, I'm going to eat by myself, if you two are hungry, go get yourselves something," he said, walking into the corridor and quickly shimmering out,

"can't I ever have some time alone with my husband?" Phoebe said,

"can't my baby ever spend some time with her daddy," Gabrielle argued.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't even Cole's," Phoebe commented, then she was struck by a strong, empathic, hit, "what's wrong? afraid your secret's out?"

"you don't know a thing," Gabrielle hissed, storming off, leaving Phoebe to ponder what she had just felt from the fashion columnist.

At 415, Prue arrived at work to find her boss waiting for her,

"Mrs Halliwell, you're late," he stated,

"it's Mrs Halliwell-Trudeau, and I'm only half a minute late," she corrected, walking straight past him and into her office.

At P3, Piper stood behind the bar, counting some glasses,

"I'm sure there's enough there," a voice said, she looked up to see Persephone,

"what're you doing here?" she asked,

"calm down, Hades can't sense me, I'm protected," the ghost replied, gesturing at the crystal pendant she was wearing.

"Good, because I don't him ruining my club," Piper said, suddenly four demons shimmered in, "I spoke to soon," she muttered, vanquishing one of the demons with a pyrokinetic spear,

"we didn't come for you, we came for her," another of them said, pointing at Persephone,

"it looks like when Hades took in the shadow he gained the ability to see past protective amulets," Piper stated, blowing up two demons and vanquishing the remaining one with a destructive icicle.

"Well then I should go," Persephone said, giving Piper a small wave, the middle charmed one waved back as the goddess spirit disappeared,

"I've got so much to do," she groaned, throwing a cardboard witch decoration on the floor,

"let me help," Leo told her, orbing in, he walked over and picked up the decoration, flicking his hand and floating it over to the wall, then manually sticking it on,

"thanks, you're my hero," Piper said, kissing him on the lips.

In the Olympian Underworld, Hades sat on his throne, Cronus and Rhea stood on either side of him, while The Source's Seer stood opposite,

"not serving me to my satisfaction is what got your old leader killed," he told her,

"The Source was a fool," The Seer stated.

"How are you coping with the shadow?" Rhea asked,

"I can cope with anything," Hades hissed, glaring at her with his black eyes,

"my apologies," she said,

"Seer, show me the location of my love, show me Persephone," the evil god ordered. The Seer's eyes rolled over and became plain white, she stayed like that for several moments before returning her eyes to normal,

"I am sorry my liege, I cannot find the one you want," she told him,

"find her!" he exclaimed, his head darted forward and he launched a fire ball at her with fury, she screamed as she burst into flames,

"sir, would you like me to find you another clairvoyant demon?" Cronus asked,

"no, I have a Seer in mind," he replied, leaning back in his throne, a wicked smile settling on his lips.

Back at the manor, Paige sat in a circle of candles, her eyes were white glows and a golden aura surrounded her,

"what're you doing?" Kyle asked, walking in, she didn't answer, instead she began to hover a above the floor, leaving a trail of light in the air. Kyle ran over to her and tried to break her from the trance she appeared to be in,

"Paige, Paige," he said her name numerous times, then decided to try and shake her out of it, but was blasted away by a partially invisible beam. Paige slowly moved back down to the floor, the aura vanishing and her eyes becoming normal again, she went over to Kyle,

"I'm sorry," she apologised, in a childish voice,

"what were you doing?" he asked, as he got up,

"trying to get in touch with my inner angel," she replied.

"What d'you mean?" the federal agent questioned,

"the spell I was using is supposed to bless you with the magical energies of Aurora, the highest of the angelic priestesses, but only angelic beings can get it to work, and I was hoping that the return of my orbing power might help me qualify as an angelic being, but it looks like I'll need to be completely returned of my whitelighter status to do it," Paige explained.

"Why did you want to be blessed by her?" Kyle asked,

"because her blessing is said to magnify your powers, and I thought I could do with a bit of magnification when the time comes to battle Hades again, especially now that he's absorbed the shadow," she replied,

"oh, well is there any way for you to get back your other whitelighter powers?" Kyle said,

"I don't know, I only got my orbing one back because we needed a quick escape from Hades, and the Elders didn't want their precious charmed ones to end," Paige stated.

In Mount Olympus,

"Paige is right, she will need her whitelighter powers when the time comes to face Hades, if only to help heal one of her sisters, but she will, we need to get in touch with the Elders," Zeus said,

"I'll get right on it," Ares said, vanishing in a fiery orange flare.

"Zeus, what is happening about my daughter?" Demeter asked,

"Persephone shall do what Persephone wants," he replied, "as long as she sticks near Piper or one of us she'll be fine," he stated, Demeter could only agree.

Back at P3, Piper smiled at the Halloween decorations she and Leo had just put it,

"it looks great," he said,

"it does," she agreed, "thanks to you,"

"you did most of it," he said, as he put his hands on her waist,

"stop being so modest," she told him, playfully slapping his arm, he moved his hands down slightly as they came together for a kiss.

Meanwhile, Paige and Kyle were lying on her bed, kissing, when orbs formed Sandra in the corner of the room,

"don't you knock?" Paige asked, as she and Kyle looked over at the Elder,

"we need to see you, it's about your whitelighter powers," Sandra told her, completely ignoring the question. Paige got up off the bed and walked over to Sandra,

"can you give me a lift up there?" she asked, glancing up, Sandra nodded and took Paige's hand, orbing them out.

They orbed into the Elder's realm,

"Paige, good to see you again," Zola said, though it was obvious he didn't mean it, Sandra stepped over and stood at her fellow Elder's side,

"I don't like fake people, and I don't like Elders, so you don't want to know what I think about fake Elders," Paige said, folding her arms.

"Okay, well we just brought you up here to say, that even though it wasn't our idea, we are returning your whitelighter magic," Zola informed her, she just nodded, no thank you, no nothing, as in her opinion, and the entire families, her whitelighter abilities shouldn't have been stripped to begin with. Sandra made a gesture in the air, causing orbs to appear and enter Paige,

"I'll be going now," the witchlighter said, orbing out.

The next day, Piper had cooked a special breakfast for the kids, pancakes with monster faces created out of chocolate sauce, as it was Halloween, all except Charlotte, who, at only eight months, was still eating baby mush.

"I can't wait until tonight," Paige said, walking in, "I've got my costume all ready,"

"what are you coming as?" Piper asked,

"a fairy, I thought it would be fitting, what about you?" she replied,

"Persephone has given me one of her dresses, it's beautiful, I'm going as a princess from Ancient Greece," the middle charmed one told her.

That afternoon, Prue was in her Halloween costume, she was supposed to be lady devil and was wearing black leather pants, a red, tight, leather, bra, stiletto red boots, red devil horns, and a long, furry, black, coat, she was also holding a red devil fork. Andy was also dressed, he was a knight, fully dressed in silver armour and holding a shield, with a sword in his belt, which was actually real. The couple were both trying to calm down the kids from a sugar rush, after Paige had left the trick or treat bowl, filled with candy, on the table and they had got to it. Karis, who was dressed as a wicked witch; wearing a black dress, a black pointed hat and black shoes, ran away from her uncle, laughing, while Grace, who was dressed as Minnie Mouse with big, black, circular, ears on a hair band, a white-spotted red dress and yellow shoes, gave in, as she was the most sensible of the cousins, letting Prue sit her on the couch. Patrice's costume was Aphrodite, and she was wearing a little white toga and long, blonde, wig, which made the one year old look even more adorable, when Andy came close to grabbing her she orbed out, but trying to hide by orbing into the cupboard was pretty stupid as her giggle gave away her location. Charlotte, however, was still sucking away on the white chocolate mouse Karis had given her from the candy bowl, the youngest of the Halliwell children was dressed as a little princess, with a plastic, gold, crown, a red and gold dress, and little red shoes.

"Gotcha," Prue grinned, as she finally caught Karis and sat her on the couch in-between Patrice and Grace, it was only then that she and Andy spotted Charlotte sitting by herself, covered in what she hadn't eaten of her chocolate mouse.

Upstairs, Paige was in her bedroom, her fairy costume was made up of a short, glittery, blue, dress and small-heeled blue shoes, her strawberry-blonde hair was also filled with glitter and was in three braids, a sparkly, silver, toy, wand in her hand. She smiled when she saw Kyle step into the room, dressed as a fireman, with the complete outfit,

"I've come to put out a fire," he said,

"but there's no fire here," Paige played along,

"well then you must be what's so hot," he grinned, a seductive smile on his face.

At the penthouse, Cole, who was dressed as Elvis, tucked up the collar of his black shirt and made sure his black wig, complete with the curl up at the front, was right, before getting into the white, 'Elvis', suit, this costume hadn't been his idea, it had been Phoebe's. The Angelic Seer herself was dressed as catwoman, wearing a tight, black, all-in-one, outfit, which had a small slit across the chest to show some cleavage, her hair was pulled up into a black, cat, mask.

In Piper's and Leo's bedroom, the middle charmed one was wearing one of Persephone's togas, it was lilac, low-cut, had no straps/sleeves, and was all held together by a thin, gold, link at the top. Her brunette hair was in loose curls with one side pinned back slightly with a gold hairpin, she wore lilac stilettos, gold hoop earrings and a gold heart pendant, with gold bangles on each wrist. She smiled when orbs appeared behind her and formed Leo, who was dressed as James Bond in a black tuxedo and gun in his inside pocket, except the gun was a water gun filled with a potion which gave the same effect as Piper's blowing up power. He put his hands on her waist and began to plant kisses on her neck, then she turned and their lips met in a passionate lock.

That night, the party was in full swing and there was yet to be a demon attack, so the adults were all having a good time while the kids had fun at Magic School, Gabrielle and Victor had turned up, being the happy couple, but Prue was sure this was just an act, Gabrielle was dressed as an angel in a white dress with white wings, her costume was actually quite ironic as she was nothing like an angel, and Victor was Frankenstein. Piper was walking through the crowd, with her drink, when there was a white glow and Persephone appeared, Piper gasped when she realized the risk of exposure, Persephone mouthed something to her and disappeared. The middle charmed one went into the backroom and locked the door,

"I know you're here," she stated, glancing up at the ceiling, Persephone materialised out of bright lights.

"You can't just come to me in the middle of a big crowd, you could have exposed magic," Piper said,

"I'm sorry, but I needed to get your attention, I've just been attacked by Hades' minion, he's knows I'm around, and anyways, there was no exposure risk as I've cast a spell on myself which stops me from being seen by mortals," Persephone explained. Suddenly, two demons shimmered in, Piper froze them straight away,

"they've come for me," Persephone stated,

"I know, and I've got a plan," Piper said, "you get out of here," she instructed,

"but they'll kill you," Persephone said,

"not if they think I'm you," the middle charmed one said,

"what?" the ghostly goddess asked.

"We look the same, I'm wearing one of your dresses, I'm pretty sure that will be enough to trick them," Piper replied,

"you'll need my powers to trick Hades," Persephone told her, a cluster of light exited Persephone's spiritual form and entered Piper.

"Good luck," Persephone said, vanishing from sight, Piper gestured and the demons unfroze,

"your husband's waiting for you," one of them said, having obviously fallen for the plan, they grabbed Piper's arms and shimmered out.

They shimmered into the Olympian Underworld and let go of Piper,

"my liege, we have retrieved your Queen," they said,

"that cannot be her, my beloved Persephone is a spirit, this is a corporeal witch, it must be the charmed one who looks the same," Hades growled, Piper swallowed with fear,

"but we're positive, we can feel her great magic," one of the demons said, Hades stepped forward off his throne and caressed Piper's face,

"it is true," he murmured, seemingly amazed, he moved closer, and, much to Piper's disgust, planted a single kiss on her lips.

"Should I find the dark priest so that you may remarry?" Rhea asked, Hades nodded,

"yes, and Cronus, go get me my new Seer, you know who I want," he said, the Titans both bowed to their ruler before shimmering out. Hades made a gesture in the air and a second throne appeared next to his own,

"a gift for you, every Queen needs a throne," he said, "and a crown," he added, waving his hand by Piper's face and making a gold and diamond tiara appear on her head, then he plucked her hairpin from her hair and tossed it to the ground, "beautiful," he smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her up to her throne, before taking a seat on his own, "leave us," he ordered the guards, they bowed and shimmered out.

Back at P3, Phoebe was in the toilets, putting on some more lipgloss, when she saw the reflection of Cronus in the mirror,

"surprise," he smirked. The Angelic Seer turned and levitated into the air, swiping her stiletto black boots across his face, creating a slash in his flesh, as the got back down to the floor and leapt towards her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up onto his shoulder, shimmering out. Just seconds after this Paige walked in and accidentally stood on Phoebe's lipgloss not noticing it,

"whoops, looks like I'll just have to buy her a new one," she said, walking over to the sinks and finding Phoebe's bag there, "Phoebe?" she called, checking all the cubicles to see that they were empty. She glanced around the room until she spotted a drop of blood on the floor,

"it looks like somebody's had a fight," she stated, running back into the main part of the club.

Prue, Andy, Leo, Cole and Kyle were sitting in the alcove where they usually all sat, when Persephone appeared in-between Prue and Leo,

"Piper is pretending to be me and has gone down to the Olympian Underworld, she has my powers so she's safe, but if Hades succeeds in remarrying her, well it'll just be marrying for them actually, remarrying if it was me, anyway, if he does marry her then she'll turn evil," she told them.

"We need to go and get her," Leo stated,

"wait, not only will it turn Piper evil but it will also increase Hades' power tremendously, our marriage was one of the other things that made him so strong, and marriage to Piper, with her charmed powers and my goddess powers combined, nobody knows how powerful he'll become," Persephone said, they all looked to see Paige run over to them.

"I think a demon has took Phoebe," she said,

"Hades, but why would he need Phoebe?" Prue asked,

"it's always good for a demon to have a Seer at his request, especially if the demon's super powerful," Leo replied,

"we should go to the manor and get some supplies, then we'll go face Hades," Andy said, they all agreed,

"I should be getting back to Mount Olympus, without my powers I can't hold myself I the mortal world for long," Persephone said, fading from sight, while the others went up the stairs and left P3.

**To be continued…..**

**Next chapter- Now that Hades has his Seer and his Queen, can he ever be stopped?**

'**Charmocalypse part two' should be up soon.**


	46. Charmocalypse Part Two

**Here's the end of this fic, but there will be a sequel and there's more information on that at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you SO much everyone who has read and reviewed this fic! And I was just wondering what has been your favourite chapter? Hope you'll all continue to read my work in the sequel! I'll reply the reviews you give to this chapter and the one i posted earlier today (part one) in the sequel!**

**Charmocalypse Part Two:**

Phoebe fought against the chains Cronus had locked her in, when she spotted Hades walking towards her she began to chant:

"I am light,

I am one too strong to fight,

Return to dark where shadows dwell,

You cannot have this Halliwell,

So go away and leave me sight,

And take with you this endless night."

Hades was consumed by white lights as the shadow was stripped from him and returned to the basement of the manor,

"that doesn't matter, my marriage will return me to the powerful, corporeal, being I once was," he said, Phoebe glared at the god, but he just gave her a wicked smile.

"My liege, if she is going to serve you then we must turn her," Cronus stated, Hades nodded in agreement,

"find someone who can do it, I'll be with my love," he said, flaming out.

Not much later, Phoebe was trying her best to empathically protect herself from the magic of the dark priest's spell, but it eventually became too much for her and she couldn't hold on any longer, letting the spell take effect. Her eyes turned white before they were polluted with grey, giving them a foggy look,

"I live to serve our king," she said, almost robotically, Cronus grinned and freed her from the chains,

"I must return to Hades, plan for the wedding," the dark priest told the Titan, vanishing in a cloud of black.

"Seer, stay here until Hade wants you," Cronus ordered, shimmering out, Phoebe glanced around before taking a seat on one of the many rocks, then she began to use one of her new demonic powers, which she had inherited from the spell to turn her evil, to form an energy ball and throw it from hand to hand.

Meanwhile, at Victor's and Gabrielle's house, the pregnant fashion columnist was in the conservatory, in-front of her a woman was standing in a circle of black candles,

"it doesn't matter whether the child is Belthazar's or not, it is still destined to be the devil child," the woman said.

"You don't understand, I want it to be his, as much as I love Victor I also love Cole," Gabrielle told her,

"I didn't bring you up to love Gabrielle," the woman snapped,

"you didn't bring me up at all, your demon workers did, you never thought of me as your daughter, because I wasn't the devil child you wanted, I was more like my witch father, and you still don't think of my as your daughter now, all because you failed to conceive the devil child with that Elliot Spencer, but I have succeeded and if it is with Victor or Cole, I am expecting the devil child," Gabrielle said.

"Don't speak to me like that," the woman growled,

"why not, it's not like you're my mother, well you usually pretend you aren't, Hecate," Gabrielle stated, Hecate gave her daughter a heated glare before vanishing in a black sparkle.

At the manor, Prue was putting the potions she and Paige had made into vials,

"I've still got this," Leo said, taking the water gun out of his inside pocket and shooting it at a vase, releasing a spurt of purple liquid and blowing up the vase.

"Are we ready to go?" Andy asked,

"you guys go ahead, I'll follow, I've got something to do," Paige replied, Kyle was pretty sure he knew what she was going to do and stayed with her, while the others went to the Olympian Underworld.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked,

"I'm positive," the witchlighter told him, she began searching through the draws for a box of matches, orbing some candles into a circle behind her while doing so,

"you're doing this in the kitchen?" Kyle said, Paige nodded. Once she had found some matches she lit the candles and sat at the centre of the circle, the racked her brain trying to remember the spell, and when she eventually did she chanted the ancient words and was surrounded by a golden aura which lifted her into the air, her glowing eyes making her look even more magical. She felt power begin to surge through her body and let out a small groan as she separated into thousands of tiny particles, reconstructing a room of white,

"where am I?" she asked, standing up and glancing around,

"the angelic plane, a more beautiful version of the Elder's land, a place restricted to only the purest of angelic beings," a voice replied, Paige squinted to see as a bright light formed in-front of her, becoming a woman. She had long, blonde, hair, wore a white dress, which didn't leave much up to the imagination, and had a ring of white light hovering above her head,

"are you Aurora?" Paige asked, the woman nodded. Aurora stepped forward and took Paige's hands in her own,

"and now I will do more than bless you, I will share with you my sacred magic," she said, a bright light surrounded the two, and when it faded Paige was back in the manor.

"Where've you been?" Kyle asked, relieved she was back and holding her in his arms,

"for a bit of help," she replied, as once again her eyes became white glows, "lets go," she said, orbing them from the kitchen.

They orbed into the Olympian Underworld to find Prue, Andy, Leo and Cole waiting for them,

"finally," Prue said, "wait, what's with your eyes?" she asked,

"long story," Paige replied,

"anyway, lets split up," Prue suggested, "me and Andy can go left, Leo and Cole right, and Paige and Kyle straight ahead," she said, looking at each of the three dark tunnels, opposite them, as she spoke, the others agreed and all went off their separate ways.

Somewhere else in the Olympian Underworld, Piper was sitting on her throne, she was trying to act like she imagined Persephone used to; not really happy to be there but dealing with it,

"my bride, the wedding shall commence soon," Hades told her, as he flamed in, she nodded.

"Why don't you rest? build up your strength for when the charmed ones attack, because once our marriage has gone ahead you will of course turn completely evil, so I can count on you to stand by me, and we will be rising to Olympia, and along with us our world of darkness," he said, glancing around at the gloomy surroundings, _the apocalypse_ Piper thought to herself,

"I think I will go and rest," she told him, getting up off her throne and walking through to where she had seen a bed on the way here. Although the bed was made of stone, it was very comfy and the sheets were very soft,

"do gods even sleep?" she whispered, then she remembered what else people did in beds, "no chance," she muttered.

Elsewhere, Prue and Andy were walking when they came across two grimlocks and a banshee,

"it looks like Hades has gone high security for this wedding," the eldest charmed one said, squinting at the three demons and blasting them backwards. Andy orbed over to the banshee and held her by the neck, a red glow emitted from his hand as he vanquished her with thermal touch, while her husband moved on to battling one of the grimlocks, Prue battled the other. The grey-white skinned demon swiped it's fist towards Prue, but she grabbed his arm and used it to help propel herself up and pound a double-kick into his face, then she finished it off with a pyrokinetic sphere. The other grimlock was also loosing to Andy, and soon completely lost as the warlighter vanquished him by using his touch of heat again,

"lets keep moving," he instructed, but the couple came to another halt when a group of furies smoked in.

Leo and Cole had also ran into some demonic trouble, they were fighting with a darklighter, two warlocks and an evil warlighter, Cole launched an energy ball at the warlighter and one of the warlocks, vanquishing them both, while Leo took out the darklighter and the remaining warlock with lightening bolts, then they continued to walk.

Prue and Andy have vanquished the furies and were also continuing to walk.

Paige and Kyle, however, had stopped, between her orbing and his super speed they had quickly made their way through the Olympian Underworld and were now facing Phoebe. The Angelic-turned-Demonic Seer struck Kyle with an energy ball, throwing him into a wall and knocking him out, Paige gestured at her sister and used one of Aurora's powers to temporarily blind Phoebe with a burst of bright orbs. Then the witchlighter shot a beam of orbs, pinning Phoebe to the wall,

"nice powers," the Seer grinned, escaping the orbs in a dark flare,

"back at ya," Paige said, as Phoebe reappeared in-front of her, swinging her fist into her face and forcing her backwards with demonic strength. Paige gave a sigh of relief when she saw Prue and Andy, and Leo and Cole walk from two tunnels, Prue gestured at Phoebe, telekinetically lifting her into the air,

"Paige, you're the powerful one here go find Piper," the eldest instructed,

"you go too," Cole told her, taking over and blasting Phoebe with a low voltage energy ball, Prue nodded and grabbed Paige's hand.

The two sisters ran until they came across a wall of complete darkness,

"do you think you can use one of your borrowed powers to break through that?" Prue asked,

"it's worth a try," Paige replied, releasing orbs from her palms. The orbs battered against the wall until it couldn't hold it any more and vanished, allowing the two charmed ones to go through,

"well we know where Piper is," Paige stated, pointing to where Piper was lying on the bed,

"what are you guys doing here?" the molecular asked, making sure no one was looking and running over to her sisters.

"Well came to help you but it would appear you're just fine," Prue replied, glancing at the bed,

"just keeping up appearances," Piper told her, when Prue saw Piper looking at Paige's glowing eyes confused she shrugged, and Piper understood that it would probably take a while to explain.

"Before he turned her evil Phoebe said the shadow vanquishing spell and banished it back to the basement, meaning Hades is a ghost again, but if this wedding goes ahead then he'll become corporeal and super powerful, again," Piper informed them,

"well the wedding isn't going ahead," Prue said,

"it certainly isn't," a voice said, they turned to see Hades. The evil god glared at Piper, who was now standing in-between her two sisters,

"how dare you pretend to be my beloved," he growled,

"wait, sire, she has Persephone's powers, plus her own powers, which means a marriage to her will make you a lot more powerful than a marriage to Persephone," Rhea stated,

"she is right, my lord," Cronus agreed,

"it would appear that for once the charmed ones have increased my plan, instead of thwarting it," Hades said, his trademark wicked grin appearing on his face. He waved his hand at Piper and she floated over to him,

"sleep," he commanded, she lost consciousness and began to fall towards the ground, but luckily Hades gestured just in time and flamed her onto the bed, "take care of them," he said, hinting at Prue and Paige, before he flamed out himself. Cronus charged at the sisters, but Paige raised her hand just in time and blasted him away with orbs, next it was Rhea's turn, she leapt at Paige and held her to the floor, while Cronus got up and ran towards Prue, grabbing her by her throat. Suddenly, Cronus and Rhea were thrown off Prue and Paige by lightening bolts, the two sisters looked over to see Leo,

"you're needed, Phoebe's fought off Cole and summoned a big gang of demons to help her, I'll take care of Piper," he told them, they nodded and ran back to where the others were. Leo walked over to where Piper lay on the bed, but was shocked by an electric black spark, then Hades flamed in,

"it looks like we're fighting for her again," he grinned,

"yeah, except last time it was my wedding, not yours," Leo said, firing lightening at the god. Hades battled back the lightening bolt with a stream of fire, creating an explosion which blasted them both backwards, this also broke through Hades' sleeping spell and woke Piper up,

"my Queen," Hades said,

"my wife," Leo corrected. Piper got up off the bed and ran over to Leo,

"I'm his wife, not your Queen," she stated, using one of Persephone's powers to create a purple energy ball, throwing it at Hades, but it just passed straight through his spiritual form.

"If I can't have you no one can," he hissed, knocking Leo out with a fire ball before launching one at Piper, she was about to raise her hands to freeze it when she was remembered something:

"_I'm a ghost," he laughed, as the flaming sphere passed straight through him,_

"_that makes two of us," a voice said, both Paige and Hades looked to see Paige Anderson's spirit hovering partially above her body, she smiled and nodded at Paige, before glaring at Hades and chanting:_

"_ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit,_

_take his soul, banish this evil."_

_The spell had not affect, Piper had heard the commotion and had ran upstairs,_

"_wait, why didn't it work?" Paige Anderson asked,_

"_because not only am I a ghost, but I'm a god," Hades replied, forming an energy ball and preparing to throw it at her._

"I'm a goddess with Persephone's powers," she whispered, stepping forward and letting the fire ball pound into her chest, Leo regained consciousness just in time to see her crash into the wall, her limp body hit the ground like she was a rag doll, tears glistened in his eyes and he tried to heal her, but failed, he could only watch as her spirit rose from her body. Hades smirked, thinking he had one, but soon stopped as Piper began to chant:

"ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit,

take his soul, banish this evil."

She repeated the spell three times and each time more flames consumed Hades until he exploded, Leo ducked down as fire stretched out from where Hades had just been, flying over his head,

"looks like the apocalypse has been stopped," Piper stated. The flames continued to move out, breezing through the area where the others were and vanquishing Rhea, Cronus and the other demons there,

"what happened?" Prue asked, watching as both Paige and Phoebe returned to their original level of power,

"Hades has been stopped," Andy replied,

"but by who?" Kyle asked, none of them knew an answer.

"By me," Piper said, as her ghostly form floated in, followed by Leo,

"Piper," Phoebe gasped,

"it's okay, I'll be okay, as long as I get healed," she assured them,

"I've got an idea, if I can get in touch with Aurora again, then she can help me and Leo heal you," Paige suggested.

Not much later, the family smiled as Piper's eyes fluttered open,

"you're back," Leo beamed, pulling her into a hug,

"I'm back," she said,

"I should be going," Aurora told Paige,

"thank you," she said,

"my pleasure," the angelic priestess told her, orbing out and leaving the family in the living room, so they could talk about everything that had just gone on.

The following day, Piper awoke in Leo's arms to find him looking at her, he had been watching her sleep,

"promise me you'll never risk your life like that, or lose your life like that, again," he said,

"I promise," she said, nuzzling deeper into his arms as the kissed.

Later that morning, the family had all gone for a picnic in the Dimension of Olympia, they were the only ones on that particular hill, Cole was feeding Phoebe a strawberry when Zeus appeared out of golden orbs.

"What is so important for you to ruin our celebratory picnic?" Prue asked,

"a reward, for vanquishing Hades and defeating the apocalypse he planned, we are going to create a utopia, a combination of all of your hopes and dreams, will spread not only throughout your home, but also across the entire mortal world," Zeus replied,

"what I dream of is a baby," Phoebe said,

"all part of utopia," Zeus told her, she smiled, as they all did.

Three days later, Utopia was in full working order, and signs of that was no demon attacks, and a pregnancy for Phoebe. Though the latest family member was only two days along, it had already showed a power: telekinetic-shimmering, this was the ability to shimmer other things to yourself by just calling for them.

But Utopia wasn't all happy for everyone, especially Gabrielle Bennet,

"utopia will destroy any chances I have with Cole," she said to herself, "I can't let it continue," then she threw her glass of soda at the wall, splinters of glass and droplets of orange soda splattering everywhere.

**The End**

**A/N. Okay, so I left you with a kind of cliff-hanger, but here's a little bit of what you can expect from the sequel-**

**Charmtopia: Utopia has being going well for two years and Gabrielle is yet to ruin it. Phoebe and Cole have a daughter. The kids are older. And Paige is expecting child number two. But a demon attack arouses suspicions that Utopia may be falling apart….**


End file.
